Family Ties
by SnowWind
Summary: It's the usual story.Hermione isn't a muggleborn. She is a pureblood. But I have added a twist of my own inside. A story about how far a brother will go for his sister and how much you need family in a time of war. AU halfblood Prince does not exist
1. The Beginning

Hermione sat nervously on her couch. Was she doing the right thing? She hoped the Weasleys wouldn't mind. She stole a glance at the clock as it struck two o'clock. Her parents were staring at her anxiously, but they had agreed that she need her space. A faint 'pop' was heard and Mr Weasley appeared.

"Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione, how are you?"

"Hi Mr Weasley, I'm fine. Thanks for agreeing to let me stay at the Burrow. I know it's

early, two weeks in fact but-"

Raising his hand to stop her he replied, "No explanation need my dear. We are happy to have you over, and your letters did sound quite urgent. And you two don't have to worry, we'll take good care of your daughter."

"I know you will." Said Mrs Granger weakly.

Mr Weasley shrunk her belongings as she hugged her parents goodbye.

"You ready Hermione? We'll be doing side-along apparation. It's faster. Just hold my hand tightly. That's it."

"Bye mum, bye dad."

Waving goodbye to her teary-eyed mum, Hermione felt her breath escape. It was like her whole body was being squeezed.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to see an ocean of red hair, including a messy raven coloured one. The only Weasley missing was Percy. Ever since The Order of The Phoenix re-grouped, Bill and Charlie came over to the Burrow more often.

"Hermione dear, want something to eat?"

"No thanks Mrs Weasley. I don't feel too good."

Ginny got up and gave Hermione a tight hug. Then she looked into the older girl's eyes.

"We got your letters. You sounded real worried."

Letting Ginny lead her to the table, Hermione kept her eyes downcast.

"Come on. Tell us Hermione, you are making us worry."

"Sorry Ron."

She managed a weak smile and looked at the people surrounding her. She was so lucky to have them.

"I found out… My mom…My dad…they.."

"Yes, go on."

Harry looked at her with concern. It wasn't like Hermione to stutter.

"I'm adopted."

Hermione had whispered the sentence but everyone heard it. The tears she had held back sprang forward and were pouring down her face.

"I don't even know who I am."

Mrs Weasley went over and pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Shh…that's it. Just cry, let everything out."

"You know, this opens doors of possibilities."

"You think? Honestly Gred."

"Like you knew that Forge."

"Both of you stop it."

"Yes dad." The twins said in unison.

"You know, the twins are right. Hermione could be anyone."

"What are you thinking Charlie?"

"Well, dad, I mean, I'm not sure but-"

"Spit it out Charlie."

Charlie shot Bill a dirty look.

"Hermione could be a pureblood."

Everyone stared at Charlie then at Hermione. Hermione felt uncomfortable at the intensity of their gazes and quickly said,

"I don't think that it's possible. I can't be a pureblood. I mean if I were, then why would my parents give me away? I was born in the middle of a war? Why give your child away?"

"To save you from Voldemort."

Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her a weak laugh. Then Bill startled everyone by saying,

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. A few families did prefer to stay neutral."

"Really?" Asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Yup. I believe it was some of the purebloods. I mean, the muggle-borns and half-bloods didn't really have much of a choice did they? I believe I heard it somewhere, that if the family had two children or more, they needed to join the Death-eaters."

"Then how come all the families in Slytherin have one child?"

Fred rolled his eyes at his twin.

"Because they don't love each other to have a second child."

"And also because with more children there is a risk that one of them might turn their back on their blood."

"Mum! How did you know this?"

"You think I didn't?"

"Anyways, there's no need for you to worry."

"Yeah Mione, we'll-"

"Help you-"

"Find-"

"Your-"

"Family."

Chuckling slightly, Hermione said, "thanks guys. It means a lot to me."

"I think the best place to look is the Hogwarts Library."

"Yeah dad, but what will we search for? As far as I know, Hermione looks are one of a kind, if not we would have surely taken noticed."

At Ron's statement, everybody fell silent, nobody knew quite what to say. At this moment Mrs Weasley piped up.

"You know dear, you most probably have a concealment charm."

"But mum, it's not for sure, I mean, how do we take it off?"

"You can't."

Harry looked at Hermione curiously and asked , "Why?"

"Because if I do have a concealment charm, then it must be a powerful one. It stayed on for nearly 17 years."

"Not-"

"Necessarily."

"Ok dear brothers of mine, what do you know?"

"Ginny! I'm offended!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Both of the twins looked at her with mock offence. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Could you two just get on with it?"

The twins looked sheepishly at their family.

"Well, it was for another Weasley creation. We tried to make a lollipop that could change your appearance."

"It's quite cool actually, but that's besides the point."

"Concealment charms actually-"

"Real handy really. You can actually have a sort of timer on the concealment charm."

"A bit like a time bomb really."

"Wait up! You guys are saying there could be a certain time to this charm."

"Yup,-"

"Absolutely Harry."

"Well it's settled then. At 17 years of age, we can see what Hermione looks like."

"Bill?"

"Yes Charlie. Just say it will you?"

"This spell could go on forever! Not only until she is 17!"

"Ahh. But you see, I know something you don't."

"Ok Bill just say it….please."

"Hahaha, since you asked so nicely Gin, when we reach 17, our magical powers increase. If Hermione parents really put a spell on her, it would not last the strong aura that will surround her when she reaches 17."

"Ok then, so will have to wait until September 19th then."

"Actually, erm….September 19 is when my parents adopted me…so….um.."

"So we don't even know your birth date."

Ron finished for her.

"Well, we'll just have to wait then." Ginny said.

"Blaise, calm down."

"How can I calm down? I have been searching for her for 4 years already. This year makes it five!!! This is my last year at Hogwarts! I might never find her!"

Draco approached Blaise carefully.

"Perhaps she's not at Hogwarts?"

"She is Draco! I know it!"

"Then why haven't we found her yet?"

Blaise ran his hand across his tired face.

"I don't know. Sometimes it just seems that I can reach out and grab her but when I do, she disappears. I don't think she knows yet. I think that perhaps, we are searching in the wrong place."

Draco looked at him, worried for his health. They had searched Slytherin, it was obvious she wasn't in it. Where could she be? Blaise was driving himself mad, searching for his lost sister. Blaise looked up and saw the look on Draco's face and said, "You wouldn't understand. It feels like part of me is missing. I need her."

Draco just nodded his head.


	2. Train Ride

A/N

Thanks to all those who reviewed, namely: psalmofsummer, Wonders, Mandrake Queen, Dumbledor, cam-is-hot and Carrie94.

Thanks for all your feedback. I must say that I'm very sorry. This is my 2nd fanfic and my first fanfic was a one-shot. So this is my first time that I switched scenes, on my com it was on a separate page, so silly me thought it would be the same. Thank you, because I don't think I would have noticed otherwise. Anyway, no worries, Hermione will not be a slytherin, it is good for stories, but I think it's not good or very much like Harry Potter. Hermione wouldn't fit in and no matter whether she was a pureblood or not, people would have did some harm to her. I have something else. And about the people who are talking, I tried to add in hints like "spit it out Charlie" to show that it was Charlie that talked, but I'll won't try to do that anymore.

It was the morning of September the first and in exactly two hours the house would be in a frantic rush but Hermione didn't feel like getting out of bed. The past weeks were blissful, being with people that loved you, however, now she had a horrible headache.

"Hermione, get out of AAARRRHHH!!!!!"

Hearing Ginny's shrill scream Hermione clamped her palms over her ears and shut her eyes.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?"

Suddenly the door burst opened and Harry, Ron, Fred and George came in. Harry exclaimed, "What happ-"

Hearing Harry stop mid-sentence, she opened her eyes only to find that all five of them were staring at her.

"What is it?"

Ron grinned and said, "Umm…at least we know your birth date now."

Hermione scrambled out of bed and ran to the mirror. The reflection wasn't her. The reflection looked……beautiful. The reflections hair spiralled down her back in soft curls and it was no longer brown. It was mid-night black, even blacker than Harry's. Her skin turned to the richest shade of chocolate. But her eyes, oh my, her eyes were indescribable, they were blue but not your average blue. There was something different and shocking about them. Apart from that, her physique changed very little. She stared into the mirror._ This is not me, not Hermione Granger. I can't be her. I don't want to be her._

Suddenly, Hermione fell to the ground, her whole body was shaking and she felt weak, like every ounce of energy was being drained from her. The next thing she knew, she was sitting at the table in the kitchen with all the Weasleys looking at her with concern. Mildly aware that Ron was talking rapidly, a drink was forced into her hands by Molly. Accepting it gratefully, she drank all its contents in one go.

"Mum! She kind of…I don't know but for a second she looked like the way she did and then she fainted and changed right back."

Ginny looked at her carefully and commented, "I think you have a sibling at school. You look familiar."

After half an hour, Molly started shouting that they were going to be late. Everyone started rushing and Molly pulled Hermione aside.

"I'm not sure why you fainted, but I know it took all of your energy to do it. I want to you to try again; I think you can change back without the charm. If you can't then I'll do the concealment charm you asked for. Just try and 'will' yourself to change back. Like Tonks does."

Hermione tried to 'morph' back into Hermione Granger. Only after several tries did she manage it. She had almost fainted again. Molly pressed numerous vials into her open hands.

"Here, take these, they replenish your energy. I gave some to you just now. I'll send some every week."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley."

Hermione took them and placed them carefully into her trunk and went to help Harry and Ron pack. _Honestly, they should have packed yesterday._

**_Blaise, _**thought Draco, **_doesn't look well._** Blaise had vomited the minute he woke up and didn't feel good until they had left, but even then, he was too green for Draco's liking. He had the house-elves in the Zabini Mansion check up on him. Physically, he was in perfect health. He had left Blaise with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. _**I pity him, being stuck with them.** _They weren't exactly the most interesting company. Parkinson was well, she would always talk about clothes, Draco didn't really pay her much attention, and he just let her cling onto him because of his family. He was 'supposed' to get married to her anyways; at least, that's what she thought. Crabbe and Goyle were lost somewhere in their own world. Here he was, sitting alone in the Heads Compartment. Draco was, of course, ecstatic to find out that he was Head Boy. He thought he could put his authority into good use and help Blaise find his sister.

Just then, the door slid open, in walked Hermione Granger. Her eyes opened in shock but said nothing and sat down.

"You're Head Girl?"

"Yes, and you're Head Boy."

"God, Dumbledore must have finally gone mental. To make filth like you Head Girl."

Hermione gave him a hard stare, "Shut it Malfoy."

She turned to look out the window.

"As if I'd listen to you."

But Hermione said nothing and continued to look out of the window. **_She looks tired._** Draco pulled out a book out of his bag to read. But his eyes kept glancing at her. He couldn't help but feel worried for her too. **_Stop this!_ **He chided himself, **_we've been through this._** But he knew he lost the battle when his eyes swept over her again.

"She's so close!" Whispered Blaise to Draco. They were in the library doing their work. It was the best way to avoid Pansy.

"The feelings are getting stronger."

"Blaise, it's only been two days since we have arrived. Are you sure?"

Catching sight of the death glare Blaise was sending his was he muttered, "Forget I said anything."

Meanwhile, three aisles down, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at books. Ginny came up to Hermione and said softly, "How about this one?"

"Hmm, 'The Purest of Bloods'. It's great; there are pictures and a short history on each family!"

Ginny readily agreed, "It's a recording of every single pureblood family in Wizard history!"

Ron took the book from Hermione's grasp.

"Blimey, it must weigh a ton! It's so thick. I bet there's at least a thousand pages in this thing."

"Problem is," Harry added in, "how do we even know Hermione's family is in there? For all we know, she could be a half-blood."

Hermione smiled at Harry and optimistically said, "It's my best shot at finding out who I am. So it's worth a shot."

A/N

There won't be much romance now, and things are gonna move a bit fast, like I'm gonna skip two months. So there won't be much 'fights' between Malfoy and the trio. Malfoy over here, does not love or like Hermione. It's just out of the trio, he nurses a soft spot for her. But nothing romantic…well, not yet.


	3. Draco's Choice

**Decisions**

Draco paced up and down, much to the annoyance of the two gargoyles who were telling him to go away. Draco blocked out their voices and concentrated on what he was doing, what he was going to do. Was this what he wanted? He realised that if he did this, many things would change. He was about to turn around and go back to the Heads Common Room when the conversation he had with Blaise crossed his mind.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Blaise concerned._

"_You know my father." Replied Draco vaguely, starting to have doubts about his idea._

"_But, this is completely different!" Cried Blaise, trying to change his friend's already made-up mind._

"_I'm not like you. It's always different for me." Said Draco._

"_Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do? It isn't a small thing Draco. It's your life." Blaise said._

"_Do I have any choice?" Asked Draco simply and Blaise kept quiet, unable to respond._

He was right; he didn't have any other choice. He gave the two gargoyles the password and grudgingly, they let him pass, insisting that he wasted their time. His heart was racing.**_What am I doing?_** thought Draco. When he reached the door, he knocked on it.

"Come in." Said a voice from the inside.

Draco slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Dumbledore already had company. Next to him was Hagrid. The half-giant was looking at him with suspicion, Draco felt his insides lurched and knew this decision wasn't the easiest he had to make. Seeing Hagrid look at him like that, Draco felt sure he was doomed. **_Better this way than that way._**

"Is this important?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Kind of sir." Replied Draco, really wishing that he didn't have to say in front of Hagrid.

"We'll talk later Hagrid." Said Dumbledore.

Hagrid gave a small nod with his head and left but not before giving Draco a warning glare. Draco stared back coldly but he could not help but be relieved that he had left the room. Dumbledore pointed to the chair in front of him and Draco immediately took the seat. He looked at the Headmaster, not sure how or when to begin.

"Cockroach cluster?" Offered Dumbledore.

Draco shook his head.

Dumbledore gave a curious smile, "Yes Mister Malfoy?"

"Sir, if you could, please call me Draco."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, some what amused, "Yes, Draco, of course. You said this was important?"

Draco couldn't look at him. Not to the man he had hated so fiercely in the past. What was he going to say? He definitely wasn't going to plead with him. But his father, he was a coward, perhaps with Dumbledore on his side them maybe……Draco shook his head, **it will only happen if you ask him**.

Draco summed up his courage and said softly, "I want to hide. I need your help"

Dumbledore looked at him seriously, "Hide from who?"

Draco knew that Dumbledore knew the answer. And both of them knew he had to say it, "From my father. From the Dark Lord."

"Very well." Said Dumbledore simply.

Draco looked up surprised. He really didn't expect it to be this fast.

"But I need to know why." Said Dumbledore, looking steely into his eyes.

Draco could already feel his headmaster within his mind. He didn't bother with Occlumency. He needed his help.

"I'd rather not say." He replied and yet, he allowed the images of weeks before to flood his mind. Allowing the headmaster to see everything he experienced. And hated. Scenes of darkness and cloaks flashed before him. The terrifying scream rang in his ears. How he hated his father then. The victim had been a small boy, a harmless muggle. He was blinded, defenceless and weak. He was everything Draco was not. Draco could see him as clearly as before and still had the same impression of him. Draco was sure, that if he was ever to be a wizard, he'd ft into any house perfectly. Any house but Slytherin. He represented everything Draco would never be. And for the first time, he saw what his role models really were; murderers, pathetic murderers who could hurt anyone bigger than them, indeed not anyone their same size either. Guilt haunted him after. He had to redeem himself. He couldn't ignore the feeling of jealousy when he looked at his schoolmates. That they had parents far better than his. He wouldn't acknowledge the hate he felt for Potter was anything more than that, hate. But it was stuck with him now. He couldn't get rid of the images that the victim could have easily been anyone of them. He wouldn't be able to kill them. That was when he knew that he needed out. Out of his house, out of his family, out of his world or anything to do with the Dark Lord. There was only one way out. Dumbledore.

"I see. So you just want to leave them." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Said Draco tentatively.

"And you need my help? Why?"

Draco was taken aback, he thought that Dumbledore was the obvious choice. "Sir, you are the only one The Dark Lord fears. My father fears you too. You are the only choice if I need protection from them."

"And what would you do for me in return should I ask for anything?" Asked Dumbledore, testing him.

"I'd join your side." Said Draco, carefully. He had thought about this too.

"You would?" Asked Dumbledore, his mind already working fast.

"Yes sir." Replied Draco.

"Wait for me here." Dumbledore instructed and left the room.

After ten minutes or so, Draco was having doubts. He was seriously contemplating on running away when Dumbledore came back in. Accompanied by the 'Golden Trio'. Draco was shocked. Why did he bring them?

Harry and Ron were shocked to seeing him there. Hermione, who was normally used to his presence by then was also mildly shocked and thought that perhaps Harry and Ron had got into a fight with Malfoy when she was on duty.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, please take a seat. Cockroach Cluster?"

The boys shook their heads while Hermione gave a polite, "No thank you sir."

"I have called you three here concerning the Order. I have something for you to do." Dumbledore informed them.

All three heads immediately turned to look at Draco. Wondering why the Headmaster was talking so easily in front of him.

"Draco has asked for my help. In return for my help, he has offered to join our side. And so I have agreed to help him."

Hermione looked with curious eyes at Dumbledore and Draco. She trusted Dumbledore, but this was too much. Ron and Harry, however, looked outraged but their respect for the Headmaster kept their mouths shut, knowing that Dumbledore would ultimately give them a logical reason.

"Help with what, exactly?" Harry asked rather suspicious.

Dumbledore simply looked at Draco, allowing him to make his choice of telling or not.

"To hide from my father." Was all that Draco could manage, even then, it was hard to hear what he had said.

"Draco has expressed his desire to leave his father and Voldemort." Draco gave a small shiver. He had thought, of course, that if ever Voldemort caught him, he would be worse than dead.

"Sir! You cannot possibly believe him!" Cried Harry disbelievingly. "His father's a Death Eater and he's a Death Eater too."

"He is not a Death Eater, Harry, I can confirm that. Draco obviously knows Occlumency and yet he does not bother with it. If you want, I'm sure he would not object to show his arm. Both of them."

With that said, Draco reluctantly pushed up his sleeves on both arms, allowing all three of them to see his un-tattooed skin.

"But he could be working under Voldemort's instructions." Said Ron.

"As much as I trust your judgement sir, I think that perhaps you accepted him a bit too fast." Said Hermione politely.

Draco had no idea what was going to happen.

"Draco, would you object taking the truth serum?" Asked Dumbledore.

'No sir." Replied Draco.

Dumbledore pulled a small vial out of his cupboard.

"I hand-brewed this myself. There would be no mistakes and nobody could have replaced it. Yes Hermione?"

Hermione raised up her hand slightly to catch the headmaster's attention.

"Could we each ask questions? I think that way it would be easier."

"Draco?" Dumbledore turned to Draco.

A knot formed at the bottom of his throat, he really didn't feel like spilling his secrets to them just yet. But still, he nodded his head. Draco took the vial from the Headmaster and took three drops of it. Dumbledore went through the proper procedures.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Replied Draco in a monotonous voice.

"Age?"

"16. Soon to be 17." Said Draco yet again.

"Birth date?"

"25th December."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Are you a Death Eater?" He asked.

"No."

Dumbledore motioned for Harry and the others to ask their questions.

"Are you working for Voldemort? Are you in anyway communicating with him?" Asked Harry.

"No."

"To which question?" Asked Hermione thoughtfully.

"Both."

"Why do want to join the Order? You have nothing to gain." Ron asked.

"It is my way of repaying Dumbledore for his help. I do gain something. I will be hidden from my father."

"Why do want to hide from your father?" Asked Harry again.

Draco's heart began to beat faster. He didn't want to retell the whole experience. He had thought that Dumbledore would do that. "My father will force me to become a Death Eater."

"Don't you want to be a Death Eater?" Ron asked, frowning in confusion.

"No."

Harry raised an eye-brow, "I thought you worshipped your father?"

Hearing that, Draco felt anger collect within him but his voice remained as neutral as ever, "I don't. I hate him."

"Why?" Asked Ron narrowing his eyes.

"Because he's weak. He's a coward. He never cared about me."

Draco felt embarrassed that he said the last sentence out loud, but it was the truth. Everyone was surprised and could feel the hate in his voice despite the truth serum keeping his voice toneless. Hermione needed to know.

"Do you still hate muggle-borns?"

"No, I dislike them." He said, the truth serum was wearing off.

"Then why join the light side? You'd be surrounded by muggle-borns and half-bloods. At the Dark side, you'd be rid of them." Asked Hermione again.

"Just because I dislike them doesn't mean I want them dead." Draco said. The final effects of the truth serum faded away until he was completely in control of his voice.

Everyone fell silent, taking in this new information. Dumbledore clapped his hand softly,

"Well, everything is settled. Now, Harry, Ron and Hermione, you will be his witnesses. I will not make him an official member of the Order just yet and I prefer if his membership in the Order remains unrecorded. Just in case." Said Dumbledore, nodding at Draco.

"Harry has a group of students called 'Dumbledore's Army'. Catchy name, if you don't mind me saying."

Draco's face remained as impassive as ever. He really didn't find it funny.

"He has been training them for the war. I would like to join them but, I'd prefer your joining the Order to be kept secret. After all, last time someone did blab. I'm sure you know all about that."

Draco nodded, he was, after all, the one who went and caught them.

"So, I propose you come after each session. Hermione will personally train you."

Draco looked at Dumbledore in shock. He had expected Potter or Weasley. Not Granger! Apparently, neither Ron nor Harry expected it either.

"But sir! You don't know what he could do to Hermione!" Ron cried out.

"Just because we have accepted that he has spoken the truth doesn't mean we trust him. I will not leave them alone together." Said Harry, trying to keep his rage in check.

Hermione turned to the boys, glaring at them, "I can take care of myself thank you very much! But sir, I must admit I am surprised. Why me? Harry and Ron are much better equipped at Defence Against Dark Arts than I am."

"Well," Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "Since both of you are already Head Boy and Girl. Both of you are used to each other's presence and as Head Boy and Girl you have the authority to stay up later should your lessons take longer than intended. And I believe that both of you would not break into a wizard's duel half-way through the lesson. If Harry and Ron want to tag along, they can but it is up to you and Draco on whether they are allowed to watch both of you train. Hermione, while Harry and Ron are used to fighting, you master spells faster."

Draco nodded his head, secretly, he was happy that Hermione was his 'teacher' for he was sure she'd be less abusive to him.

"When is the next meeting Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Wednesday, eight o'clock. Room of Requirement." Said Harry rather reluctantly.

"Then Draco, leave the Common Room at nine. I believe you have an invisibility clock?" Said Dumbledore.

Draco sat there shocked, how did he know? He was about to ask the question when he decided against it, "Yes sir."

"Good, wear it. Knock three times and Hermione will let you in." Dumbledore told him.

All of them got up and left the room.

"Just so you know. We don't trust you nor do we like you." Ron said.

"I don't expect you too." Replied Draco curtly.

All in all, the meeting went very well. Now his only concern was to keep Harry and Ron out of his training lessons. He couldn't perform well under pressure, especially if they were going to stare at him which he knew they would do. Coming to the familiar corridors, Draco decided to leave before someone caught them together. He turned to Hermione,

"I'll see you on Wednesday, alone." He said and walked away.

He could hear Ron's faint 'You're not going to go alone". Right now, he needed to see Blaise, and perhaps find some way to help search for his sister.


	4. DA Training

**Lessons**

Hermione sat on a cushion, waiting patiently for Draco to come. She didn't know what to think. For six years he had been her enemy, the guy who always called her names. And suddenly, now she was teaching him! He was on her side, they were allies. She didn't know what to think or do. She trusted Dumbledore with her life but Draco Malfoy? It was too far –fetched. _But there's a war. War changes things, changes people._ For now, she would just have to teach him to the best of her capabilities.

Just then, there were three knocks and Hermione went to open the door. There was no one, Hermione stuck her head out but there were two prefects patrolling, do she quickly went back into the room. Then, she felt three taps on her shoulder. Hermione mentally slapped herself, _he's wearing the invisibility cloak!_ With that she took a few steps back for him to enter. He took off the cloak and hung it on the nearest bookshelf. She quickly closed the door. Draco was looking at the room with awe.

"Are you ready, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Draco started and cleared his throat, "Yes, Granger?"

Hermione, who was collecting a few cushions turned around. Draco looked a bit lost and confused.

"Could you call me Draco instead, Malfoy reminds me of my father." He said, rather embarrassed.

Hermione was taken aback, she really didn't think Draco was capable of even thinking like that, so, she nodded her head.

"Oh, this is for you," she said, taking out a gallon and he raised an eye-brow. "I've cast a Protean Charm on it. See the numerals around the edge? They will change according to what Harry changes on his coin, so all you have to do is come one hour later in your invisibility cloak."

Impressed, he remarked, "How did you make do without them?"

"Sorry, what do you mean?" She said, not understanding the full meaning of his questions.

"Well, in fifth year, when you first started this Army, how did you tell members when to meet? Especially without Umbridge knowing anything about it?"

"Oh," Said Hermione, "We still used the gallons, the first few meetings had to go around by word of mouth. But I was afraid that Umbridge might notice that same people were meeting over and over again. So I thought of this method. Quite handy actually."

"You managed to cast a Protean Charm as a fifth year?" He asked, a little disbelieveing.

Hermione blushed, "Well, ah, yeah."

He looked at her with newfound respect, "Well, at least I know I'll have a good teacher. Anyways, I much prefer your way."

"My way?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm assuming you got the idea from the Dark Lord and his mark?" He asked.

"Oh yes, it was what gave me the idea, I was actually looking for some sort of invisible way of communicating and well, it did qualify." She said.

"I like your way much better. Thanks." He said.

Not very used to his compliments (after being insulted for six years, who could blame her?) She quickly started the lessons.

"We're going to start with simple Spells, Charms or Jinxes. Actually, I'm sure you know to do all, but their just a recap for you. Start with the Stunning Charm ready? One, two, three. Stupefy!"

Draco fell to the ground, he didn't expect her to be that fast. Hermione went over and said the counter-curse.

"You have to learn how to react faster. You're reflexes should be good. You are, after all, a Quidditch player. Harry and Ron have naturally good reflexes, I had to work at mine." She said offering her hand for him to stand up.

Draco ignored her hand, not knowing how to take this new civility. He got up and brushed his clothes.

"Try again, one, two, three." Said Hermione, unabashed.

She threw the spell at him and he quickly deflected her spell with a shield charm.

"That's much better. But I can tell you're Shield charm is quite weak. You see, start again."

Draco muttered, "Protego."

Hermione shouted, "Reducto."

His shield charm immediately fell to pieces, though he didn't get hurt.

"The members of DA have very strong charms, jinxes Etcetera, particularly our shield charms. That is because when Harry trained us, he made sure that we could do it very well. It's really no use if your spells are weak. Let's start again."

At the count of three Draco shouted 'Stupefy' and Hermione reflected his charm easily. Again they tried and this time Draco managed to hit Hermione. He quickly bent over her and muttered the counter-charm.

"Thanks." She said a little groggy, "Your Stunning Charm is definitely strong enough. Try Impediment Jinx."

When she got up, she threw a cushion at him and asked him to cast the Impediment Jinx on it.

"Ready? I'm going to throw another one, ready?" She said.

When he nodded his head, she used a banishing charm and sent the cushion his way. He immediately cast the Impediment Jinx on it and the Cushion froze in mid-air for a second before falling to the ground.

"Try Reductor Curse." Commanded Hermione.

She threw another pillow at him and he shouted, "Reducto." The pillow became a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Okay." Said Hermione, "Your attacking spells are all very strong, it's only your defensive spells. Normally, it's the other way around."

"I was taught to attack, not to defend." He said simply.

"Of course." Hermione said, "There is only one way to strengthen your shield charm."

He raised an eye-brow.

"Let's fight. Using only Disarming Charms, Stunning Charms, Impedimenta jinx. Stuff like that. Just the real easy ones." She said.

He nodded his head. She counted to three and he threw a stunning charm at her, she quickly deflected the spell and cried 'Expelliarmus'. Draco managed to avoid the spell by jumping behind a desk.

"Use the shield charm." Said Hermione loudly.

Red light shot out of her wand as she sent a Stunning charm. He shouted 'Protego' but again his shield charm was too weak, but luckily, it did not affect him. Shouting 'Impedimenta' Draco ran out from behind the desk, Hermione ran and the spell missed her by inches. She turned and shouted, 'Petrificus Totalus.' Draco quickly brought up his shield charm.

"Expelliarmus." Cried Hermione and his wand flew out of his hands.

Draco seeing his wand fly through the air shouted, "Accio wand!"

The wand stopped in mid-air and zoomed back to him. He smiled smugly and Hermione as the wand landed in his hands.

"Ok, not bad. Next time we'll do something else." She said tidying up the room, "But now, it's too late already."

Draco nodded. He took his invisibility cloak and folded it nicely, then tucked it under his robes. With that, both of them left the room. They were just about to reach the Heads Common Room when they heard someone call out. They turned around and were face to face with Argus Filch.

"What are both of you doing up so late." He demanded.

"We're Head Boy and Head Girl. We are supposed to be up late patrolling you stupid low-life." Sneered Draco.

If Hermione didn't experience the lesson herself, she would have sworn that Draco had not changed one bit. But apparently, he could be a good actor. Argus filch just gave him a warning glare and walked away with Mrs. Norris purring around his legs. Hermione looked at Draco with a bit of annoyance.

"You could try to be nicer now." She remarked.

"I can't. I don't want my father to suspect anything and now, my friends, even Crabbe and Goyle are starting to notice that I'm avoiding them." He said.

"And what about Parkinson and Zabini, have they caught on? Parkinson can't possibly be thicker than the other two." She said.

Draco looked amused at the scathing tone of her voice.

"Blaise knows all about me changing sides and he's fine with it. For Pansy, I ignore her lots of times, she's used to it I guess." Said Draco.

"You do? But aren't you guys attached?" She asked him carefully, to see whether she had toed the line, just in case.

"Attached? No, not really. Well, I don't agree to it anyway. My father and hers are quite good friends, so they expect us to get married. We're here."

Hermione left the conversation as it was, sensing that Draco didn't really want to talk about it. For which, Draco was grateful to her for dropping it. They walked into the Common Room to find Blaise sleeping on the couch.

"Did you let him in?" She asked.

Draco nodded his head, hoping, praying that she wouldn't go running off to tell some teacher. Bringing students into the Common Room was restricted. But all Hermione did was say 'goodnight' and she left the room. Just like that. Her actions surprised Draco immensely, but they were welcomed. Draco needed Blaise around, so he didn't feel so down. Blaise needed Draco's help with finding is lost sister, so it was a great friendship. After all, a friend in need is a friend indeed.

A/N: What do you think? Is it still in character? I'm trying to stick to them being as much like themselves as possible.


	5. Confusion

A/N

In Hogwarts, Blaise has been searching for his sister for some years already, reason why he never 'felt' Hermione's presence is because 1) He wasn't looking in Gryffindor, it would have been his last resort and 2) She herself didn't know that she was adopted. Only after her birthday, then Blaise became more aware of her presence, but in school, he was too busy searching elsewhere for his sister that no matter how many times Hermione and him met, he would have not realised it was her. Hermione on the other hand never really noticed Blaise because in her mind, she doesn't want her real family to be in Slytherin, it is also because of Draco, Blaise is Draco's best friend, so Hermione would _never_ look there.

**Confusion**

Tomorrow was Halloween. It had been two months since she picked up the book and she still hadn't found her family. She was half-way through the "J's". In the book, many people had resembled her but an important factor was always missing, be it the curls, colour of eyes, skin or hair. None of them match.

She had been obediently taking the potion that Mrs Weasley had been sending every week. Two of them were sitting on her bed right now. She, on the other hand, was standing in front of her mirror. Taking a breath, she tried to steady herself. _All I need is one look._ She closed her eyes, the floor beneath her suddenly gave way and she fell to the ground. She didn't open her eyes until she was sure the world had stopped spinning. Then she stood up and took a good look at herself. After five minutes she changed back. She quickly grabbed the vials and gulped down the contents. _Okay, I feel better. Where's the book? Where are all of my books?_ After pondering for a minute she recalled where her books were, _oh right, they are downstairs._

"Blaise!"

They were in the Heads Common room just sitting and wondering which was the best way to go about looking for Blaise's sister when Blaise fell to the floor. Three minutes had already past and he still hadn't woke up.

"Hey, get up."

Draco starting slapping Blaise lightly on his cheek and was startled when Blaise suddenly sat up and was staring at him wide-eyed. Blaise started speaking rapidly, all Draco could do was try to keep up with him. (A/N: they are speaking alternatively, Blaise,Draco, Blaise, Draco)

"She's here. She knows."

"What?"

"It's so strong! How long have I been unconscious?"

"About three minutes."

"Three minutes…Draco I need to find her!"

"Okay. Breathe, can you place where she is?"

"Yes-No. I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's like she's right next to me but out of my reach!"

"Blaise, you have got to calm down. Perhaps once you clear your thoughts, it'll be easier."

"Draco..."

"Yes, what?"

"I see her!"

"What?!"

"She's looking into the mirror. I can see her!"

"How does she look like?"

"Bloody fantastic!"

"Can you – Blaise!"

Blaise suddenly fainted.

"Blaise!"

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked up to find Hermione looking at him.

"Zabini? Gosh, are you okay?"

"Granger, leave."

Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise.

"But Mal-Draco, he needs-"

"You to go away. Go back to your room now."

Seeing that Hermione didn't budge, Draco shouted at her.

"Granger! Leave! NOW!"

Hermione stared at him and huffed. She went to the study table to the extreme right of the room. Stacking her books into one big pile she said,

"I'm trying to be nice here! I have enough trouble without having to worry about the smart comebacks I have to throw at you. I was so stupid to think that you would even try to be nice, after all that we've been through. I have had enough. I was even concerned about him and all you did was bark at me like I was the one who caused him to faint!"

She took the whole stack and stormed to her room. Draco turned to Blaise who had regained consciousness and was trying to sit up.

"You okay?"

"I saw her."

"You told me."

"She looked exactly like me."

"That's because you guys are twins."

Blaise looked at him sheepishly.

"Actually, we aren't. We're exactly nine months apart. She was born on the first of September. I think that's why I vomited when I woke up. She saw herself for the first time that day. Her father is actually my father too. You know what I mean. You've seen my mum."

"Yeah I have."

Blaise's mum could only be described as flawless perfection. Her looks were to die for. She changed husbands like how you would change bed sheets. For her to give birth once was a marvel, but for her to give birth to two babies of the same father, that was…something. Blaise looked up at Draco.

"I know it was her. I'm not over-reacting."

"I believe you."

Blaise smiled, thankful he had Draco.

"Don't you think you were a bit too harsh with Granger? I mean, she never told anyone that I stay here, neither does she bother us."

"Blaise!" Started Draco, "It's her fault for being such a bloody peep. If she had left when I told her to then I wouldn't have had to scold her."

Blaise shrugged, "I was just thinking about how you're going have to suffer at your next lesson but that's up to you. Anyway, she left her book."

Taking the hint, Draco picked it up and walked to her room. While walking he took a peek at the title.** _'The Purest of Bloods'? Why Granger need a book on purebloods?_** He had no time to ponder over it as he reached her door. Summoning up his bravery, he knocked on her door. Hermione opened it with a scowl on her face.

"What is it Mal-Draco, come to scold me again?"

He held the book in his hand and passed it to her,

"You left your book."

"Oh," Her face softened, "Thanks."

He cleared his throat, "Thank you."

Hermione looked at him confused, "Why are you thanking me?"

"You called me Draco." Was all that he said and he left hurriedly.

Hermione stood stuck on the spot. Never had she thought that Draco would care so much. _There's many things about him I have yet to know about. _

A/N

Even though the sixth book is non-existent in my story, I still take facts from the book. Like Zabini's mother is really a…how do I put it? Vixen? She really did change many husband, coz they 'mysteriously' died leaving her with large sums of money. And J.K.Rowling did mention that Zabini was dark-skinned.


	6. The Truth Unspoken

A/N:

Now, the N.E.W.Ts are here, it is already February, Hermione took most of her time to study and takes breaks every now and then to look through the book. And Blaise is panicking.

**Family**

"Is Malfoy treating you alright?" Asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped a page, "Ron, it's been six months! If he wasn't, I wouldn't still be teaching him."

"Good." Commented Harry, "But I still think something's out of place. Has he done anything suspicious?"

"No Harr-, actually, yes he has." She said looking up from her book, "It has happened a few times, about three times perhaps? He wasn't able to come to training. A pity really, because it always happens when the moon is particularly bright, it would have been good for practice."

"Maybe he's a werewolf?" Suggested Ron.

"If he was then he wouldn't even be able to attend classes on those days." She said turning back to her book, she flipped a page. Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, couldn't you help us?"

"Harry, that's Divination. Just throw nonsense together. I'm sure Trelawney would buy it."

Ron guffawed.

"First time I heard Hermione _encourage_ us to not study. Why aren't you studying?"

Not bothering to look up from her book she replied,

"I'm taking a break. I have just finished revising for Ancient Runes. I'm just taking a ten minute break."

Both boys looked at her incredulously.

"You're taking a break? By reading some more? Why don't you just give up on that book?"

"Because, Harry, Ron. I am almost finished. I'm almost through the "Y's" and there are very little "Z's". I've gotten this far. I'm not going to give up now."

"Okay, if you say so."

Harry and Ron fell silent as they tried to remember which line on the palm meant happiness. She took a quick glance around the room. Almost everyone was here. Going back to her book she skimmed thought, looking only at the names and the pictures. _Yulyes? Straight hair. No. Yuzsen…black eyes, nope. Za-ans? Weird name, blonde, no. Hmm, Zabini-_

"No." Whispered Hermione. She stood up and dropped the book like it was hot coal.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Ginny came running over. But Hermione had already fainted.

When she woke up, all Hermione could see were her black curls. While she was unconscious, she had changed. The room was deathly silent. Everyone was staring at her. Unwanted tears leaked from her eyes as she could feel Ginny's arms around her. Harry bent down.

"You're a Zabini."

Bursting into loud sobs she nodded her head. She could hear everyone gasp. And whispers of 'Zabini' and 'Death Eaters'. Was this what everyone was going to think of her? A death eater? The thought itself caused more tears to pour.

"OH for sake of Merlin. Could everyone SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked up surprised to find that the speaker was none other than Parvati Patil. She had no time to register this as Lavender had already started talking.

"Hermione is a top-notch Gryffindor. It doesn't matter if her brother is suddenly a Zabini. It definitely isn't HER fault. So could everyone please GROW UP."

Both of them came over and gave Hermione a small hug. And whispered, "Harry, Ron and Ginny told the whole house about it already."

More tears fell from her eyes, touched that her fellow Gryffindors were so understanding. She looked up again as Seamus started speaking.

"Stop crying already. You're making me scared."

Everyone in the room laughed. Suddenly one by one, people expressed their faith in her. Harry shushed everyone as Ginny spoke.

"We're going to keep this our Gryffindor secret. What Zabini, erm, I mean Blaise doesn't know won't kill him."

Turning to Hermione she said, "Sorry, I couldn't say Zabini because technically, you're a Zabini."

Smiling she nodded her head. She picked up the book and made a special mark on the page. _I'll read up on it later._

How wrong Ginny was. It wasn't killing Blaise, but it was making him awfully sick. Hermione knew she was a Zabini but had purposely kept herself as Hermione Granger. Blaise didn't know this but it was taking a toll on his health. He had to drink several potions per day just to get through the week. He had only just made it through his N.E.W.Ts. Draco was getting more and more worried. He was sure that Blaise would die if he didn't find his sister before the end of school. And school would end in three weeks.

Now that exams were over, Dumbledore was a bit more relaxed on the rules, he let Hermione and Draco bring students into the Heads Common room. Hermione, of course, brought Harry, Ron and Ginny. Draco caught them several times and managed to push Blaise up into his room before he puked in front of all of them. Still, the looks that the four of them sent, were perplexing him to no end. But he preferred not to think about it. He had more pressing matters in his hands.

Blaise forced himself through the portrait and immediately threw up the minute he stepped inside. His attacks were always worse in the Heads Common Room though neither Draco nor Blaise knew why. Thankful to see that it was empty, Draco 'evanesco-ed' the mess away. Draco was patting him on the back when he spied a book lying innocently on the coffee table. He pointed at it and asked,

"Whose is that?"

"Ohh, that's Granger's. She had it ever since November. I wonder why she needs a book on purebloods? Some freak research I suppose."

Blaise reached for it.

"Hey, it's hers."

"Don't get all defensive Draco. It's a library book."

Draco rolled his eyes and said sarcastically,

"Oh really? I couldn't have guessed."

Blaise spotted something on one of the pages, muttering to himself , "What's this?"

He flipped to the page with the special mark. Staring back up at him was his ancestors. Saying that he was shocked would be an understatement. He had jumped up.

"What is this?"

He saw some pencil underlines for words like 'powerful' and 'dates back to the time even before Merlin'. Why was Granger researching on his family? Only when Draco grabbed the book from him did everything click into place.

"She…Why is she looking into your family?"

"Because she is family."

"What? You don't mean-"

Just then, the portrait opened and in walked Hermione and the other three. Fighting to keep the bile from rising to his throat, he growled. All four looked startled when they caught sight of him and Draco. All the furtive glances that Hermione sent him were clearer than ever. He walked towards Hermione but before he could reach her, Harry blocked his way.

"You can't-"

"Get out of my way Potter!"

Leaving Hermione in the comforting hands of Ginny, Ron joined Harry.

"Zabini, step-"

"Move!"

Harry and Ron shouted "NO." in unison. And tried to hold him back but he just shook them off.

"LET ME SEE MY SISTER!"

He could hear Hermione's sharp gasp. He shoved them aside and went to Hermione. Her grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He whispered gently, as if playing, in her ear, "You can't hide from me."

He pointed his wand at her and mumbled a few words. Her hair fell and became curly and black. Her eyes shone like the brightest Sapphires. Her skin darkened to form the richest shade of chocolate. He heard Draco gasp, but that was of no concern to him. She looked so much like him. _His little sister._ He pulled her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't know how long I have searched for you."

Hermione could do nothing but stare at him. Her whole body tingled with numbness when she transformed and then he hugged her. Something within her snapped. She tried to wriggle out of his tight embrace.

"NO! I won't. I can't. I will never."

Leaving him with these puzzling words, she ran up the stairs with Harry, Ron and Ginny behind her.

A/N:

What do you think? Blaise finally knows. The bond he shares with Hermione is very strong. So how do you think Draco will take it?


	7. Everything Out In The Open

A/N:

Oh! Can someone please tell me how to change scenes? In the past chapters I have put squiggly lines and asterisks but nothing is showing!!! Argh! Please!!! Someone help me!

In this chapter, I have placed a few squiggly lines and asterisks. They didn't show in other chaps, so I'm going to put '( 0 )' immediately after, let's hope that it can be seen.

Blaise has found out who his sister is and this is their confrontation.

**Unveiled Truth**

Blaise didn't know what to do. He stared at the ground. He had been searching for his sister since his third year and now he had finally found her. But what she said, did it mean she didn't want to be his sister? If it really meant that, what was he going to do? He couldn't care less if she was really Hermione Granger. All that mattered was that she was now his sister. He felt his heart contract. He had always been sure his sister would come back to the family, but now, he had no idea how to react. He raised his head when he heard Draco growl. Draco grabbed his wrist and said,

"Come on. You have searched for her too long to give up now. We'll make her see reason."

His heart warmed. He was really lucky to have Draco by his side. Ever since he had found out that he had a sister, Draco had been helping him. Always being ordered around by him, but he never complained. And now he was helping him again. Draco knocked softly on the door and Harry opened it.

"We just want to talk to Hermione. Alone, if possible."

"No, you can't. Especially not alone."

"We've been searching her for four years. Can't you even give us ten minutes alone?"

"And what? Let you hex her and kidnap her?" Ron spat from the bed.

Blaise was very much unaware of the conversation. He was looking at his sister who was sprawled on the bed. He could hear soft sobs coming from her. He decided there and then that he never wanted to hear her cry again. Suddenly, he could feel Draco's hand in his pocket. Draco had taken out his wand.

Holding out both wands in front of him he said, "Here, take them. We just want to talk to her. You guys can stay too."

Harry scoffed and said, "What? Is this some kind of trick that your father taught you?"

Hearing his father's name, Draco clenched his hands into a fist. Blaise placed his arm on Draco shoulder, knowing Draco well enough that he was sensitive about certain things.

Out of no where, Ginny intervened, "Ok. Stand where you are. No tricks or you get out and we break your wands."

Draco nodded his head, "Thanks."

Ginny helped Hermione sit up and wiped her tears away. Blaise was still staring at her tear-stained face, wishing with all his heart that he could stop her from ever feeling sad. Hermione, however was trying to avoid eye-contact. They stayed like that until Draco nudged him in the ribs. Then only did he find his voice to speak.

"What did it mean? What you said just now? What do you mean?"

Ron sneered, "What do you think it means? Obviously she-"

Draco cut him short and said, "Please, we prefer to hear it from Hermione."

Harry suddenly burst out, "Hermione? Since when did you call her Hermione?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and replied, "Since just now. I can't call her Granger can I? Zabini doesn't exactly fit now, does it?"

Harry was about to retort when they heard a soft voice.

"It means…means…"

Blaise voice was filled with concern when he said, "It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going to go anywhere."

Hermione didn't know why, but when he said that, she felt more relaxed. Like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I won't become a Death Eater. I won't join Voldemort. I'll never consent to it." Her voice became stronger as she continued, "Even if you kidnap me or put me under torture. I'll never join him! I'll never betray Harry or Dumbledore! I'd rather die first!"

She looked at him with fierce determination, "I won't. And there is nothing you can do about that."

The four of them were now looking at Blaise and Draco carefully, in case they should make any unwanted move.

Blaise smiled and said, "Could I hug you?"

"What?" Hermione was shocked. She had expected everything except this.

"May I?"

"Er…No."

Blaise sighed, "Can I at least go nearer to you?"

Ginny fixed her eyes on him, "No tricks."

His smile was unnerving everyone except Draco, who was on the verge of grinning himself. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat on the floor in front of Hermione.

"I'm glad you said that. Because I wouldn't want you to join him either."

Looking at their confused faces, he sighed, "Might as well tell you everything."

Draco almost let his grin slip, "I think you should start from the beginning."

Smiling, he said, "Yeah. Where do I start? Hermione, you don't have to worry. You will not become a Death Eater and hopefully, you'll never have to meet the Dark Lord."

Harry looked at him, "What do you mean 'hopefully'?"

Sighing, he continued, "I'm sure you have read about our family? Thought so. Our family has always remained neutral. Voldemort has never dared to force us to become his followers. Because, we are very powerful. Not as powerful as Voldemort himself, of course, but just as significant. Understand? No? Let me try and make it simpler. Purebloods have always deemed themselves superior than half bloods and muggle-borns right? Do you know why? Because, the power of a pureblood depends on his blood. Purebloods used to rule the wizarding world with extreme power. Even though muggle-borns and half bloods can learn to achieve this power. None can be as powerful as the unstained pureblood. This power is inherited when you are born, it infests itself within you. We Zabinis are among the most powerful because our blood lineage goes back to perhaps the start of it all. Our blood had never, never been tainted. We are even higher than the Malfoys. Sorry Draco. You see, the Malfoy blood has been tainted. On his mother's side. He is still a pureblood because the blood was tainted on the woman's side. If it were his father or father's side, he would be considered a half-blood."

Ginny spat, "That's unfair. What's the difference between woman and men?"

"Not much difference, but I think it is because the child will eventually take his father's name. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Our blood has never been tainted. Not on the men's side and not even on the woman's side. Our blood is considered as pure as Salazar Slytherin. But I think you know, it has been tainted. Even though it was tainted on the woman's side, the Dark Lord is the last Slytherin in the world. By right, he should be taking his father's name. But he chose his mother's name. This is not natural and even though the power of Slytherin is in his blood. He is not completely pure. We Zabinis are among the last untainted purebloods, I believe there is one or two more families. And in order to keep our blood, I'll have to marry one of their daughters. I do not expect you to follow the tradition. But if you marry a pureblood, any pureblood, then our family will still be untainted. Like I said, it's the men's responsibilities. So you see. You'll never become a Death Eater. I won't allow it."

Blaise was looking at Hermione. She was deep in thought and was staring at the carpet just in front of him.

He used his fingers to gently push her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"What is it?"

"If our family is so powerful, why didn't you keep me?"

Blaise withdrew his fingers and sighed, " I hoped you wouldn't ask this question."

"Why?"

It was Blaise's turn to stare at the ground.

"Our birth father, I think, had done wrong to the Dark Lord once. They made a pact. If he had one child, the Dark Lord wouldn't touch the family. But if he had two children then one of them would grow up to be Death Eater. Not wanting to be in the Dark Lord's grasp, my mother gave you away. We are not twins. We are exactly nine months apart. I was born on the first of January . But about the Dark lord thing, don't worry about that. I'll deal with that. I have something up my sleeve. No matter what. You'll never become a Death Eater. And like I said earlier, hopefully, you'll never have to meet him.

Hermione felt her heart expand. Here in her room, was her enemy and his best friend. And suddenly, she couldn't address them like that, instead it was her brother and his best friend. She could see that Blaise loved her. He tried not to scare her. And if everything was true. She didn't even have to worry about switching sides, not that she would ever do that. Blaise got up and ruffled her hair softly.

"I'm not asking you to make your decision now nor am I asking you to give up your friends. I would never put you through that. Just…just reconsider, if…if you want to became my sister. Anyway, I think it is also better if you were Hermione Granger for the rest of the school."

Draco, who was taken aback said, "Blaise!"

Knowing fully well what Draco was about to say, he stopped him, "Please Draco."

Draco pressed his lips together, wanting to respect Blaise's decision but feeling it was a stupid one.

"After today, your transformations should be smoother, I don't think you'll faint anymore."

Hermione peered at him surprised, "How did you know I fainted?"

Blaise had just reached the door, turning around he said, "Because I fainted too."

With that, he and Draco left the room.

( 0 ) ( 0 ) ( 0 )

After closing the door to his room he faced Blaise, "That was very stupid of you."

Blaise sat on his bed and looked up, "You think so?"

Draco told him forcefully, "Yes, and you know why. If she does remain Hermione Granger until graduation, you'll be vomiting non-stop. You could hardly get through the portrait this morning, remember? I don't care, if she really is going to stay as Hermione Granger, then I'm asking the house-elves to put another bed in here. I won't have you vomiting in the Slytherin dorm. Who knows what kind of problems will arise. At least, if you're here, I can see to it that you drink your potions."

Blaise smiled at him gratefully and confessed, "I'm scared. What if she doesn't want to become my sister? I don't know what I'll do."

"Don't worry, you'll see. She'll consent to being your sister."

Blaise wished he had that much confidence, all he could do was nod to the carpet.

( 0 ) ( 0 ) ( 0 )

"What do you guys think?"

"Blaise seems true enough. It's Malfoy I'm worried about."

"Hermione, what do you think? Hermione?"

As the three of them conversed. Hermione was lost somewhere in her thoughts._ Blaise seemed honest. Do I want to become a Zabini? Should I? But Blaise looked so sad when he first came in. Can I trust them? They did give us their wands…their wands! They didn't take them back! So, what does that mean? I mean Blaise might have not been in that state of mind to remember the wands, but Draco? Why didn't he remember? Oh this is so confusing!!_

Hermione made up her mind.

"Harry, could you past me the wands? I want to return them."

"Hermione," said Harry as he passed the wands over. "What have you decided."

"I think, I might believe them."

Ginny nodded her head, "I could tell Blaise was speaking the truth. It's only Malfoy that I'm concerned about."

"But Ginny, Draco seemed to care a lot about Blaise, somehow, I don't think he would betray Blaise. I don't know, I'm still very confused. I mean Draco did join our side and well, oh I don't know! But I think it's unfair if I judge them by their reputation or family."

"It's ok Hermione, the good thing is that your not going to be a Death Eater. Now that I know this, I'll support any decision you make."

Hermione smiled at Ron and turned to Harry, who was staring at his feet.

"Yeah, me too. I'll just have to get used to the idea of you and Blaise being siblings. Malfoy was the biggest shock. As long as you are not in danger, I guess I'm ok with it. But if they ever treat you bad, you tell us. Me and Ron will bash them up."

She gave both boys a hug and before she left she said, "Harry, it's 'Ron and I'. Not 'Me and Ron'. Honestly."

( 0 ) ( 0 ) ( 0 )

Draco was startled when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it slowly, and saw Hermione. He smiled slightly and let her in. Blaise, upon seeing her, got up immediately.

"Your wands."

Draco took them from her, "Oh, thanks."

She stood there, wringing her hands.

"Um, I think, I'll give it a try. To be your sister."

Blaise smiled and gently hugged her.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

She nodded and quickly left.

"I told you she would. All your worrying was for nothing."

Throwing a pillow at Draco he replied, "Yeah?"

Taking the fallen pillow, Draco threw it back at Blaise.

"Yeah."

A/N:

Nice? Not nice? Pls review, even if it is the most horrible thing you ever read. Coz then only can I make improvements. Thanks!


	8. Memories Never Received

**Happy Memories**

"Hi." Said Hermione as she stepped back, allowing Draco to enter the Room of requirement.

She closed the door and turned. She was surprised to find that Blaise had come along. For the past few months, she and Draco had been practicing defensive spells, she always made sure that he could do it very well before moving on. His shield charm was now very strong. They had, of course, practiced attacking spells, with which Draco had no problem mastering. An example of such spells is one that can send a person flying across the room, only to have them bang into the wall painfully. They even practiced the Jelly Leg Jinx (Draco had no problem, he could do it since first year) which Hermione thought would catch a Death Eater by surprise.

It had only been two days since Blaise found out about her, oddly enough, he had been caring and understanding. Not at all the indifferent Slytherin she had come to know. But still, she didn't know what to think, after all, they _had_ treated her awfully for the last six years, well at least Draco did.

"Hi Blaise." She said.

Blaise gave her a big smile and took a seat at one of the tables.

"I came to see Draco's performance."

Draco looked amused, "Then I suggest you move away from that table. Normally, that's my favourite hiding spot and Hermione rarely misses."

Hermione, a bit uneasy from his half-compliment said, "Actually, we aren't duelling today. I was thinking of starting you on a Patronus."

Hermione got ready for the lesson.

"Ok, the incantation is 'Expecto Patronum'. Got it? Say it out loud." She instructed.

"Expecto Patronum." He repeated.

"There really aren't any wand movements. All you have to do is point at the Dementor. The most important thing is your thought. You have to think of a memory which was very happy. Then only will you be able to get rid of the Dementor." She said.

"Why a happy thought? Don't Dementors feed on happy thoughts? Wouldn't be rather useless?" He asked.

"No. You see this single happy thought must be really powerful. The Dementor feeds on it instead of those inside of you." She explained, "Ok. Let's start with it. Think of a happy thought first."

Draco stood still for a moment, his wand outstretched. He thought, **_Happy? Would Christmas Day be enough? She said powerful._** In the end he chose the memory of him being sorted into Slytherin.

"Expecto Patronum."

Nothing happened, except for a tiny cloud of mist at the end of his wand.

"You must concentrate on that memory. It must make you feel happy all over again." Guided Hermione.

**_Then, this memory isn't good enough._** What else did he have? He thought about getting into the Slytherin Quidditch team. But this time, even less mist appeared. Again and again he thought of things that had given him pleasure before, but they never produced anything more than a puff of mist.

"Draco, come on. It has to happy. Your memories aren't happy enough. Think of something that had made you truly happy." She said.

"Well that's a bit hard isn't it?" He said, very much frustrated, "Seeing as I have never been truly happy."

Hermione looked shocked, extremely shocked. She never thought that anyone could have never been happy before. She thought that Death Eaters got their sick pleasure by torturing people, but even then, it was still being happy wasn't it?

"How about all the time you had beaten Harry? Terrorise first years? Things that brought you pleasure." She tried, thinking perhaps she could trigger a happy memory.

"Do you think they give me pleasure now?" He asked simply.

Hermione fell silent. She never thought…she didn't know what to do or what to say. She felt oddly, sad. She bit her lip.

She said softly, "No times with your parents? Just sitting and chatting? Anything they did to make you happy?"

Draco scoffed, "My parents? You think they care whether I'm happy? My father is a coward who worships a _half-blood._ After everything he has told me about purebloods. And my mum? She doesn't give a damn about what I do."

She knew the world was bad, she knew reality was harsh. But she never though a person could live like that.

"Friends? Nothing? Even with Blaise?" She said her voice barely audible. Hoping, praying, that for his sake that he would have a happy memory.

"Friends? I guess, if you can call them that. Blaise is my only friend. The rest are all for show. But then, these past few years, we have been searching for you and worrying about the Dark Lord. So we never really had time to be happy."

Hermione looked at Blaise imploringly, as if begging for his help to think of a happy memory for Draco. But the look on his face just confirmed what Draco had said. She never thought, that even her ex-arch enemy could be…so…so, sad. Tears welled up. She didn't mean to get all teary. She didn't want to. But the thought of, living like that, living like him. It just made her cry. All this time, she was thinking that Draco Malfoy was a stuck-up, egoistical, spoilt brat. Who thought himself the king of the world. She never knew that even his _friends_ were fake. She couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Harry or any of the Weasleys. She tried desperately to keep the tears from flowing, she turned around, so that neither Blaise nor Draco could see her tear-filled eyes. _I hate this war. I hate Voldemort. This is his entire fault._ She knew wars were a messy affair. But to live like this, wasn't it worse than Harry's? She was sure that having no parents but knowing they loved deeply for you was much better than having parents and knowing that they couldn't give two hoots about you unless you disgrace or bring fame the family.

"Don't you dare pity me." Draco said as she turned away from him.

He didn't need her pity. He didn't want it. He just hoped that perhaps, now, she would forgive him for all the insults he had thrown at her. Upon hearing Draco say that, Hermione looked at Draco through her bleary eyes.

"I do not pity you! I don't!" she quickly wiped a tear that had escaped. "But I do hate this war. I hate your parents. How could anyone-? This just makes it clearer. I'm going to help Harry the best I can. I can't believe-." She let out a shaky breath.

"I got an idea." Said Blaise.

He walked over to Draco and whispered something into his ear. Hermione quickly grabbed a tissue which had appeared and wiped away her tears. Draco looked thoughtful.

"It should work better than the others. Try it." Encouraged Blaise.

"Expecto Patronum." He cried.

The mist around his wand grew larger into one big blob.

"Oh that's was definitely something." Hermione said, "Actually, you _can_ imagine your happy thoughts, I believe Harry did so once. By the way, what were you thinking of?"

"Oh, about my father getting locked up in Azkaban."

Draco missed her stunned expression and thought, **_happy?_** In his head, he pictured the three of them together. Sitting in front of a fire place in the Zabini Mansion and chatting happily.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Suddenly, the blob of mist that was sprouted from his wand was now taking form.

"That was great," commented Hermione, "I'm sure it was some kind of dog."

"Dog?" asked Draco incredulously.

Blaise started laughing.

"We'll continue next time." She said with authority.

(0) (0) (0)

Feeling a burning sensation in his pocket, Draco pulled the gallon out. **_Tonight? Potter couldn't give a warning? I can't go tonight!_** He knew he needed to get to Hermione fast. Where was she? Getting up from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he walked to the library. Lucky for him, he saw her in the corridors but unfortunately, it was crowded and she was with Potter and the Weasleys. He had avoided Potter and his gang for as long as possible. He wasn't afraid of them, he just preferred not to meet them, knowing none of them really trusted him at all. Unfortunately, he had to take this chance. He needed to get a message to Hermione somehow. Today was Thursday, her busiest day of the week. Quickly scribbling on a piece of parchment, he got ready. He was walking when he noticed Pansy walking towards him. Drat! But he had to continue with his plan. Pansy came up to him.

"Draco." She said as she grabbed his arm, "where are you going?"

"Back to the Heads Common Room, Pansy, I forgot my History book." He said airily, not even bothered that he had lied.

"I'm not surprised, why Dumbledore still keeps that stupid ghost I have no idea. He's so boring, everyone falls asleep." She said, looking into his eyes, eager to please him.

Hermione was coming closer and Pansy was still on his arm.

Draco was walking closer. Hermione didn't know how to feel about him. Last week's training and confused her greatly. Was she still supposed to hate him? Did she? But didn't he hate her? Why was this so confusing? She didn't know what to think. As he walked closer, she ignored him, after all, no one was supposed to know that he was on the light side.

As he walked past, he brushed against her, more harshly than he intended, but he managed to tuck the parchment into her robes.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" Spat Pansy.

"Why don't you two watch where _you're_ going?" Retorted Ron.

"Are you blind? She was the one that knocked into him!" Pansy said scathingly.

"Oh really? Then you must be equally as blind to not have avoided the bump, don't you think?" Asked Ginny smartly.

"Oh, I'm blind am I? At least I'm not you!" Pansy cried shrilly.

Ginny raised her eye-brow, "You need to think of better comebacks than _that_ Parkinson." She finished smugly.

"How about both of you buggering off?" Said Harry fiercely, trying to keep Ron, and himself, in check.

Draco turned to Pansy almost lazily, "Why do you even bother to reason with filth? They can't understand you."

She gave a mean laugh, "It's fun. To see what kind of retorts the Mudblood can think of. But of course, she can't. She hasn't even said a word. She has to be protected by her friends doesn't she?" Pansy gave a very babyish pout to Hermione.

"That's because I have no need to talk to a cow such as yourself, Parkinson. I thought it would be too much for you." Said Hermione simply.

Ron smiled smugly, happy, that for the first time, Hermione was fighting back instead of pulling _him_ back from clobbering them.

Pansy gave a disbelieving snort, though she was more than slightly flustered.

"Who asked you? You filthy little piece of dirt?" Said Draco looking down at Hermione.

Draco wished she could see that this was all an act. Hermione however, welcomed the fight. This was familiar territory, where Draco hated her and she hated Draco. As simple as that. No complications.

"Back off ferret face." Said Harry threateningly. The truth was, that even though Draco was acting, Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't. They were dead serious, and Draco knew that.

"Can't think of any thing more original Pothead? And of course, there's the Weasels. And you guys must be specially bred. In dustbins that is."

Pansy gave a shrill laugh.

"Oh and that is original? And Parkinson, you should really stop, you sound like a banshee." Hermione replied coolly.

In fact, Draco couldn't have agreed more, Pansy had lunged herself at Hermione. But before Pansy even touched Hermione, someone roughly pulled her back.

"Watch it Parkinson. Back off." Blaise looked angrily at Pansy. She stared at him with her mouth open, which really didn't help her features.

Hermione's head was moving at high speed. What was Blaise thinking? Helping her would just blow the cover.

"I don't need your help, Zabini." She said.

Blaise just gave her a glance and went back to Pansy.

"Leave."

"What! How could you help her!?" she cried.

"What is the meaning of this?" Added in Draco, not sure of what Blaise was doing, but he needed to act his part convincingly.

"She's Head Girl."

"And Draco's Head Boy." Pansy spat.

"Who do you think the teachers would side with?" He asked Pansy.

She opened and closed her mouth, looking a lot like a gold fish. She had no reply.

Draco turned to Hermione, "You got off this time. But watch your back, especially when your boyfriends aren't with you. Remember, Mudbloods first."

All three walked off. Blaise hadn't even spared her another look, as indifferent as always. Somehow, she felt a little relieved by it. There was nothing that could make her head hurt. She had, however, felt Draco shove something into her robes. So relief was only temporary.

_Meet me at the Common Room just after dinner._

It was simple enough.

(0) (0) (0)

"Hermione, you're here." Commented Draco as he walked into the Common room after shaking off Pansy.

"What is it?" she said rather rudely.

Draco was a bit surprised.

"I can't make it tonight, for the training." He said.

"And this couldn't wait until now? That you just had to put the note in my robes?" She asked, her hands folded over her chest.

"You and I both know that whenever there is a meeting you go there straight after dinner and seeing as it was Thursday, I wouldn't have any other time to tell you."

She was shocked that Draco even knew those stuff about her, but it didn't stop her from being angry.

"Fine." She huffed and made to walk out of the room.

He quickly spoke up, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Everything. How can you be so mean and then turn around and act as though it never happened?"

"Well," He started, but never got the chance to finish as Hermione started up again.

"How can you treat Harry, Ron and Ginny like that, and then treat me completely differently when they're not around?"

"Hermione that was just acting." Draco said.

"But that's the problem." She took in a deep breath, "That was you. You are obnoxious and egoistical and a prat. That's who I know you are."

She lifted her hand to her temple. "It's supposed to be much simpler."

And that moment, Blaise walked in. Seeing his sister looking a bit distressed and confused, he shouted, "What did you do?"

Hermione was lost. Blaise didn't even look at her just now. But now? He cared about her every movement. It was just so unreal.

"How can both of you-" she sighed, "How can you just pretend like that?"

"To protect you, I'd do anything." Said Blaise.

Even though the words comforted her, an odd shiver climbed up her spine. This was too much. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy both of them…

Blaise lifted her chin to so that she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to get used to this in a few days. I'm prepared to wait as long as possible for you to feel comfortable and until you do, I won't go anywhere."

Oddly comforting were his words. She smiled. This would need some taking time to.

"I have got to go now. We're having another meeting next Tuesday, can you make it?." She turned to Draco.

He nodded his head and she left the room. Both boys just looked at each other.

(0) (0) (0)

"Okay, just as we did before." Hermione commanded.

During this one week, Hermione had come to better terms about her relationship with Draco and Blaise.

Draco pictured in his mind, Hermione was smiling at him, and they were laughing and having fun. That she was his friend, like the kind of friend she had been to Potter, only better.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said with determination.

Hermione looked at the mist hopefully. The mist was forming itself around Draco and then stopped in front of him. The slivery vapour was now collecting in front of him and he could just make out paws. Slowly, it formed a very handsome looking wolf.

"I was right." Said Hermione, "It is a kind of dog."

In response to her statement, the Patronus tilted it's head sideways as if to say 'what?'. The wolf did look like a dog. Exceptionally like an Alaskan Husky. Those kind of wolves that lived up in Snow Mountains. Draco admired it for a while before it disappeared into nothingness.

"What's your Patronus?" Asked Draco.

"It's an otter." She replied simply.

Draco nodded his head and couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it good enough?

Anyway, Big thanks to those who reviewed!

Eleora – Thank you, but I'm afraid that perhaps towards the end there might not be a lot of him. I'm not really sure myself. But he definitely has the limelight in quite a few chaps. Particularly the first few, for he plays an important role!

Canon is dead long live fanfic – Thank you for reviewing, your insight is very interesting. But because I am technically taking JK's idea in the first place, I thought I should respect the books and stick to it. I see how you take though, Hermione does have better marks academically, but I guess Harry was chosen to teach was because he did have the experience. Though, that is only what I think. Though what you said got me thinking, so thank you.

IronFist Shady Gurl – Thank you, at first I did rush a bit, but when I re-read what I wrote, I didn't like it much, so now I'm starting from the beginning again. :)

Classygyrl – Thank you, I will:)

Psalmofsummer – HI! Thanks!! I swear, I might get addicted to your reviews. I'm sorry for the rather abrupt updates, it's just that my internet was down. During that time I was quite eager to get back to the story, so I wrote them when the internet was unavailable. I rather like your randomness haha, it's very wow-a-fy-ing if you allow me to use that term haha. A very Merry Christmas to you too! Anyway, yeah, I planned it to be so that they were near each other. That was what made Blaise so certain of his sister's existence, I mean or else, after 4 yrs of searching, he would have given up! Please continue to review, if you want to.

BlueEyedDragonChild – Thank you! I will try my best:)

oreo day – Thank you. Actually, blushes I'm not really that smart. I kind of took the idea. Many people have written it before me, it's just that one day, I was thinking about how I would write it and the idea just wouldn't leave my head. So I wrote it down.

HellHathNoFuryLikeMine – Thank you for continuing to read. It means a lot. For me, I don't really like out of character stories, so your continuing makes me happy!  Any way to make them more in character for you? I'm open to it because I'd like my story to be in character. Oh, about Blaise, there was never really much about him. So I'm kind of winging it with him. Making him the way I want him to be. Forgive me.


	9. Going Home

**Going Home**

Hermione sat up in bed, she heard a retching sound coming from the toilet. She quickly made her way there. She softly pushed the door open. Inside, she saw Blaise hunched over the toilet bowl while Draco patted him on the back soothingly. Blaise stood up straight and went to the basin to goggle the sour taste away.

"Hello, what are you doing up so late?"

Hermione jumped. She had not realised that Blaise had already seen her.

"Are you okay? Are you ill? It's the second night in a row that you have been vomiting."

"Nah, must have been something I ate. I have been eating quite a lot of sweets recently."

Hermione nodded her head while Draco exhaled loudly in a very annoyed manner and looked at Blaise.

He shoved a vial at Blaise and said angrily, "Here! Take this and drink it."

Blaise forced the drink down, "Urgh, tastes awful."

Draco huffed and said scathingly, "It's supposed to taste awful. I'd be worried if it tastes nice."

Blaise grinned at Hermione, "I disturbed his beauty sleep and now he's grumpy."

Draco just opened the connecting door to his room, "Get to bed."

Blaise winked at Hermione and said, "Yes dad." Before walking out.

Hermione smiled good naturedly and turned to go back to sleep. She was just about to open the door when she felt a hand grab her arm and spun her around. She looked at Draco curiously. He didn't say anything and looked at the ground, about a minute after, he said,

"Change back." His voice reminded Hermione of his father. She remembered exactly how commanding his voice was when the six of them were fighting in the Department of Mysteries. Just thinking about it made Hermione's heart beat faster.

"Sorry?" Asked Hermione, surprised at the rough tone of his voice.

"Change back, into the black hair and blue eyes. Change now." He ordered.

Hermione stared at him, even though his voice was as cold as Lucius Malfoy, Hermione would not let him push her around, "I'm not your servant Draco. I don't follow orders!"

Draco tried to collect himself, **_this is Hermione. She's still Granger remember? You can't order her around, not like Crabbe and Goyle._** So, trying to keep his voice impassive, he said,

"Blaise would never tell you himself, but it is your transformations that are causing him to vomit. He wants you to remain as Hermione Granger, no matter how much harm it does to him. There's most probably something in that. But at night, when you're sleeping, could you change? Blaise hasn't had a proper night's sleep for a long time and I can't see logic to that. How can he protect you if he's physically weak? Just change back at night."

He looked at her, his heart sinking as he thought that perhaps she would just ignore him and walk away. But felt his heart leap as Hermione let her black hair fall over her face. Pushing it back, she said,

"Good night."

Gratefully, he smiled, a real nice smile and she walked back into her room to get some sleep.

(0) (0) (0)

Why did she even change? She could have easily dismissed him. But why didn't she? That question was worrying her more than ever. On one side, it seemed that if she befriended them then it would be like she was betraying Harry, the Light side and even herself (for she still couldn't forget all the insults they had thrown her) but then again, she couldn't very well ignore them, not after she saw the amount of effort Blaise was putting in to make her feel comfortable in his presence. And after all, Draco _was_ on the Light side. But like Ron said, who really knows?

Hermione exhaled. What was happening? When did life get so complicated? But this is what war is like, neither side is sure of who is the enemy and who is their friend. How does one take it? She couldn't trust Blaise or Draco, she knew that, but she did or at least beginning to. So many questions need to be answered, but this time, there is no book to give her clear answers to what she should do.

And now, Blaise asked her if she would like to stay at the Zabini Mansion. There wasn't a real answer to that was there? First, she would spend time with her family, who know how long the war would last and whether she would survive. Then go to the Burrow and make decisions from there. She couldn't go to the Mansion anyways, but then, why did she feel guilty? She said she would try to accept him as a brother. What kind of sister doesn't stay with her brother, and also, he said he would introduce her to their mother. There are so many things to do, but the war comes first right_? No, family should come first, but they're not family, not really._

Hermione let out a sigh, when she talked to Harry, Ron and Ginny, they had told her not to go. What to do? Hermione decided not to think about it anymore. She rolled on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and tried to get some sleep.

(0) (0) (0)

Everyone was drinking and eating to their hearts delight. Jokes were being sent, teasing was taken light heartedly. But everyone went quiet when they heard the small twinkle of the glass. Dumbledore stood up.

"Alas, the time has come for us to bid our students goodbye. Dangerous times have come and all of you are welcomed at Hogwarts. But first I have an award to give. It is the first of it's kind. But the professors deem it necessary, for Hogwarts has never seen such intelligence in a long long time. To our Top Girl for six years running. I think it is safe to say that she will come out top for her N.E.W.Ts too. Hermione Granger!"

The whole Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined too. The only table that didn't was the Slytherin's. Hermione spied Blaise and Draco whose faces were impassive and bored.

"Hermione, please, come and receive your award."

Hermione got up and slowly walked to Dumbledore. She shook hands with him and accepted the award with thanks.

Dumbledore whispered, "Times that require your intelligence are drawing nearer. Wait for my owl. Gather the faithful."

Nodding her head, she replied, "With pleasure."

(0)(0)(0)

Later on the same night, the last DA meeting was about to end when Harry stood up, she had already told Harry what Dumbledore had said.

"Everyone gather round please. Before the meeting ends, I want to say something."

Harry paused, waiting for everyone to get seated.

"After Hermione received her award, Dumbledore said something to Hermione. He asked her to gather the faithful. That is why I am asking all of you now. Whether you would like to join Dumbledore and help us fight in the war. If you think you are not ready then it doesn't matter. I am not forcing you to join, but as it is, you guys are more or less 'trained' to fight, at least better than the average student."

"Wait a minute. Does this mean that the award was a fake?" Asked Ernie with his hand raised in the sir.

Harry frowned, "No, it was just Dumbledore's way of communicating with Hermione."

"So it's fake then." He said with an air of finality.

Ron huffed and said loudly, "It doesn't matter whether it was fake or not. Either way, all of us know that Hermione deserves it. So just shut up and listen already."

Hermione's cheeks turned into a delicate shade of pink. She really wasn't used to compliments.

Susan asked curiously, "Why couldn't Dumbledore just tell Harry or something instead of waiting to give her the award?"

Ginny's face was plastered with a cheeky smile, "It's Dumbledore isn't it? He doesn't need a reason."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room. Slowly, people began to contemplate their situation.

"I expect I'm too young to join or do they accept those under 17?" Ginny asked. She and Harry had already talked about all of this and he had told that under no circumstances was she ever to fight in the war. But who was he to tell her what to do? She had her own mind, and she had already decided to fight. Nothing he said or do could change that and she was letting him know that, right there and then. He had already left her in someway, he had broken up with her a year ago and had been a friend. Ginny couldn't help but feel otherwise, she loved him and she knew he loved her. So why couldn't they be together? All because of his _stupid, noble _reasons.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes, we do not accept those under 17."

"But isn't this a war? Don't we have to accept whatever help we get?" She countered back, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't make a scene, not in front of everyone. He had made special care so that anything that had or would happen between them, stayed exactly that. Between them.

"We want help, yes. But we will not blindly send inexperienced people to fight. This is not up for discussion."

Ginny kept quiet and Harry was trying to avoid her eyes. Dean expressed his wishes to join and Hermione immediately took out a piece of parchment for him to write his name down.

"This isn't hexed, is it?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, last time was child's play. What if this time we drop dead?" Seamus laughed.

Everyone laughed and chuckled and all those who were 17 wrote their names down.

(0) (0) (0)

The silence was unnerving. She was sitting in the Heads Compartment with Draco. Both of them weren't doing anything. While she was uncomfortable, Draco looked right at home. It was as if he liked the silence or was used to it. At times, silence is nice, like when you're sitting in front the fire with your friends and reading. Now, she just felt really nervous. Didn't he understand? They just finished school. They don't have that natural protection that Hogwarts provided, not anymore. And they were at a war! How could he sit there calmly?

"Hermione? This is for you." Draco said, passing her an envelope.

"When did you get this?" She asked curiously.

"I got it from the owl." He said, and it was then that she noticed that the window was open and a fluffy owl was sitting on Draco's lap. She said her thanks and took the letter from him.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your house in Muggle London has been a victim of an attack led by Death Eaters. Your parents, unfortunately, did not make it. It might be easier for you to know that they did not suffer before their deaths. Reasons why the Death Eaters have attacked are still obscure._

_My deepest consolations,_

_Jerry Quandrulin_

_Head Auror, division M_

Grief spread all over her heart and tears gathered under her lids. Her parents, they were dead?

(0)(0)(0)

Blaise was making his way to the Heads Compartment. He'd just had about enough of Pansy. He was startled to see Harry, Ron and Ginny rushing towards the Heads Compartment too.

"Hello." He said, somewhat surprise.

"Zabini, move we've got to get to Hermione." Ginny said urgently.

"What happened?" he asked joining them.

"Not now." Ginny said as they reached the Compartment. They suddenly heard a cry of 'Hermione!" from within. Ron quickly pulled the door aside. Draco was staring at Hermione in shock who was crying silently. Ginny pulled her arms around Hermione who hugged her back tightly as Harry took the letter from her. After a while, Hermione tried her best to stop crying.

"I got a letter from Dumbledore." Harry said. "He says not to go back to your house. It wouldn't be safe. He proposes that, that you-"

Harry hesitated and with an encouraging nod from Hermione, he continued, "He proposes that you stay with Zabini for a while. He says that the Death Eaters would be on the lookout for you now. They don't know that you're a Zabini and Ron's place is too obvious. As it is, the whole Weasley family is staying at Grimmauld's place now."

When he finished, he looked down at his shoes ashamed. It was all his fault. If she wasn't his friend then this would have never happened to her.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Harry." She said warningly.

"But Hermione, if it wasn't for me, your parents wouldn't have died." He started.

"If it wasn't for you then there'd be nobody to defeat Voldemort. I chose to be your friend, can't you respect that? And face it, you need me." She said lightly but with concern written all over her face. Harry gave her a small smile. She turned to Blaise.

"Could I?" She asked.

"Of course, but just so you know, Draco's going to be there too." He said.

Hermione smiled sadly and turned to look out the window. All of a sudden, she preferred the silence


	10. At Home

**At Home**

As the Hogwarts train pulled to a stop, everyone started collecting their bags. Hermione, however, was fast asleep. All that crying had left her quite exhausted. Ron eyed the boys wearily, as much he was reluctant to let Hermione go, he knew he had to trust them and hope that they'd take care of his other best friend.

"How are you going?" Ginny asked them as Draco stood up.

"We're taking a portkey. Here." He added for clarification purposes as he took a torn matchbox from his pocket.

"We'll see you off." Ron told him.

Nodding, Draco muttered the spell to activate the portkey. Fumbling with the bags, Blaise managed to get Hermione in his arms bridal-like.

Ginny raised her eye-brows and asked, "Why don't you just wake her up?"

Blaise just shrugged as Draco cut in, "She's tired, let her sleep. It's been a long year for her."

Draco had earned looks from all the three Gryffindors.

"1, 2, 3."

In a flash, the three of them disappeared.

"I don't like this, it's getting so bloody confusing." Ron said.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "And yet, this is only the beginning."

Harry looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The Zabini's and their pact with Voldemort. One of them will have to be a Death Eater. Blaise had already said he wouldn't let Hermione do it. Obviously, he'll have to do it." Ginny explained as she struggled with her trunk.

Reaching up and taking it down for her, he said, "Whatever happens, I don't think he'll let 'Mione get hurt."

Ginny muttered her thanks as Ron agreed, "Yeah, did you see him just now? Wouldn't even wake her up. Hey Gin' want me to carry you?"

Rolling her eyes at Ron she continued, "And what about Malfoy. That was really…..unexpected. Do you think he's actually on our side?"

Harry narrowed his eyes while placing Hedwig back into her cage, "I don't know. He …..seems like it but leopard's don't change their spots. And this is a war we are in. We can't be sure of anything."

All of them fell silent when finally Ginny spoke up, "Come on, I see mum and Tonks."

(1)(2)(3)(4)(5)(6)(7)8(9)(0)

They appeared in the middle of the corridor. Draco immediately shoved away the bags to open Blaise's door. Blaise quickly went in and placed Hermione on his bed.

"Dunky." Called out Blaise.

Instantly, a female house-elf appeared.

"Take the bags. Please prepare the next room. My sister will be staying there."

Dunky bowed low and said excitedly, "We's is having a mistress! Dunky is telling everyone."

"Not everyone, only the house-elves." Warned Draco.

Dunky gave another deep bow and bounced away.

"I'm tired." Announced Blaise and walked away.

Draco walked slowly into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared into the space in front of him. His life had changed…dramatically and yet he didn't feel like it was completely horrible. He had expected to feel disgusted, to feel ashamed that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, that he didn't mind talking to Hermione Granger, the only girl the 'Golden Trio', the best friend of Harry sodding Potter. Just the thought of him made his stomach churn. Hermione on the other hand……

Well, he was starting to learn what Hermione was like without hating her for being a 'mudblood'. Now that she was pureblood, everything opened up to him. He knew, that she never changed. Her character, personality, the way she walked, talked and acted never differed from before. And it was unnerving him.

It was unnerving him because it was who she was. Being herself no matter whether she was a muggleborn or pureblood defied everything he learnt. He learnt that muggleborns and purebloods were two completely different leagues and yet she could fit in so amicably in both by just being herself. Even though he didn't want to become a Death Eater, he still hated Potter, he still thought that wizards shouldn't marry muggles. Everything she said kept ringing in his head as if reminding him that something wasn't right about his life. His life….if you could call it a life. His father never trashed him, never cast spells on him. In fact, his father did nothing in his life. He expected Draco to perform well in everything so that he could show him off. That's was what he was in Lucius life, a thing to show off. His mother was no better. In fact, she completely ignored him. The older he grew, he realised that perhaps they never wanted him at all. So, to please them, he tried his best to live up to their expectations. But he grew tired, tired because he knew he couldn't live like them and tired because he didn't know who else he could be, other than Draco Lucius Malfoy. The summer before had been the last straw. His father, gloating at a muggle maliciously, killing him slowly and painfully. From where Draco saw it, the whole scene was sad. A bunch of elderly wizards picking on a helpless muggle who couldn't fight back? His father told him to 'feel the power' run through his veins but all he felt was disgust at the empty life his father had. And was even more appalled at the fact that he had _wanted_ to become like that. So he contacted Blaise, knowing that his friend could help him, if only for a while. In the end, he had no choice, it was his father or Dumbledore. He didn't know why but every fibre of his being screamed Dumbledore's name despite knowing he had to go through Potter and his fan base.

And now, for the first time in his life, he wanted something. He wanted, not for the sake of others or to make himself look good. For once, he wanted something for himself and purely because he wanted it. Nothing influenced him and as far as he knew he wasn't under any potion. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his friend. He wanted the kind of friendship she shared with her best friends and more. Because suddenly, he had not been able to think of anything but her and her smile. The way she laughed so casually with them. He yearned to have her smile at him like she did to her friends and somehow, he wanted her approval in the things he did. Mostly, it was because everything he did in his life needed approval but still, he really wanted her to be his friend and not Harry Potter's. He did not deserve her. Fine, both of them had more or less the same kind of childhood but when he came to Hogwarts, he had the Weasleys, it wasn't fair that he had to have Hermione too. Especially when Draco had no one. Sure he had Blaise but even then, they weren't close, they couldn't talk they way he knew the trio did. The truth was, he was jealous. He was terribly jealous of Harry Potter because everything in his life seemed so perfect. So what if he had to kill a dark wizard? He had people that actually cared whether he lived or not and people who would give their lives for him. But Draco would never admit it to anyone. Months ago, it seemed unwise for him to join the light side but now it seemed like the only wise decision he had made in his life. And it was because of her.

Hermione felt groggy as she pushed herself up. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find herself on a huge, big, so very inviting bed, but that's besides the point. She was literally seeing red. Red drapes hung over the bed which was covered in deep red bedsheets. Dark maroon curtains covered the windows. Every bit of the room was covered in different shades of red. She looked around wearily, wondering where she was and just how big the room really was. Hermione jumped when a house-elf appeared before her.

"Ohhs, you's is already awake. Honour to be serving you is Dunky. We's must get ready for dinner now or else Master will be upsetting. No worry. Dunky has making his favourites, we's is having more time." Over here, Dunky pulled her up from the bed and twirled her. "Mistress isn't looking like Master at all. Dunky is thinking you's was like master. But Dunky was wrong. Your's hair is a bit messy. Dunky clear it up for you. Quick, to your's bath now. Dunky is getting nice clothes for you."

Hermione could barely get a word in as this very chatty elf pulled her into an adjoining bathroom.

"Ohh's and Master Draco is here too." Dunky said nodding, "He's is nice boy."

Hermione cocked her head to one side, "Really?"

Dunky nodded and pulled off her robes, leaving her in her muggle clothes.

"Dunky is it? It's okay, I can manage now." Said Hermione kindly.

"You's is Master sister alright, kind you's is too. But Master is wanting Dunky to tale care of you's. Brother and sister you's are. But you's not looking like Master." Said Dunky cheerfully.

It was then Hermione realised that he had not changed yet and so she did.

"Ahh's! You's is looking beautiful now, a lot like Master!"

"Dunky," Started Hermione, "Don't you want to be free? If you want I can try to talk to Blaise to let you go."

"No's, Dunky loves to take care of Master and now Master is having a sister. He's is needing my help." She shook her head firmly.

"Don't you think you should at least be paid?" Prodded Hermione.

"No's. Master is kind to Dunky. That is Dunky's payment." She said firmly.

Sensing that she would not be able to change the elf's mind, Hermione sighed and ushered the house-elf out so that she could shower in peace.

During dinner, they held light conversations. A bit awkward at first, they soon warmed up to each other. After dinner, Hermione went around the house exploring. After all, she was going to stay in this house for quite some time, she might as well make the most of it. Roaming around the house, Hermione discovered that it was mostly made up of bedrooms, drawing rooms and all sorts of rooms which looked like each other. The Mansion wasn't huge but you wouldn't call it big either. It was somewhere between bigger than an average house but smaller than a castle. The garden, however, was gigantic. But the place she loved best was the library! The room was slightly bigger than her own but the books piled on every inch of the library. Shelves as tall as the room held numerous books. She had spent a good two hours just skimming through the books titles in a catalogue she had found. After deciding that she would be back tomorrow for a reading session, she left for her room. On her way there, she noticed a heavy oak door. It was half-opened and she could see spiral stairs. After a few minutes of contemplation, she pushed the door wider and walked in. After the second flight of stairs, she heard soft fluttery sounds. The sounds only intensified her curiosity. When she reached the top, she was amazed. She was walking into an owlery. It was beautiful, moonlight streamed in from the countless of windows, standing in the middle of the room was a certain Draco Malfoy. He had turned around when she came in.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Hermione.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Draco, slightly flustered as he shoved a parcel in his pocket surreptitiously and walked out the door.

Her suspicious gaze followed him through the door but she had no time to ponder over it as Blaise walked in.

"Come on, we're going to meet mom."

Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to protest though nothing came out. Suddenly, she found herself being led through countless of doors to meet her biological mother.

A/N:

Sorry for such a long update…all I can say is SCHOOL!!! But I have been writing so I am updating a few chapters at once, so it might be a long time before my next update. And, I re-did 'Draco's Choice'. I realised he didn't really seem like the character so I changed it a bit. Hopefully it is nicer.


	11. Secrets

**Secrets**

Hermione felt as if her legs were made out of lead. How was she supposed to feel? Excited? Nervous? It felt more like a mix of both of them.

"Mum."

Hermione inhaled sharply as she turned around. The lady…_her mother…_ was stunningly beautiful.

"This is Hermione?"

"Yes mum."

"Hello." Hermione said politely.

Her mother was walking closer.

"She is beautiful. Take good care of her."

"Of course mum."

She stopped in front of Hermione and addressed her.

"I am not a very good mother, I have given you away and I always leave Blaise alone. I hope you can understand. They are my flaws. Both of you have ample money to buy what you want. Both of you are old enough. I will not mollycoddle either of you. I am not very often at home. I'm sure both of you are respectable adults. I'll leave you two to live your own life. Blaise, Draco is here I presume?"

"Yes mum."

"Make sure you order his needs yourself. After today, Lucius will not send anymore. I have seen him already. I will be leaving for France tomorrow morning."

"Thank you mum."

Blaise pulled Hermione out of the room and as both of them walked to their rooms.

"If you want love, you will not find it with her. She is like a business woman in every sense. But if you ever want anything, she'll give it to you."

"What was she talking about? Draco and his needs, and about Lucius not helping anymore?"

"That's for me to know. You do not need to be concerned about it."

Hermione found out that life at the Mansion was full of secrets. There were Draco's monthly packages and Blaise's secret conversations with their mother through the fire, which Hermione was only aware of because she had once saw him speaking with their mother. They were talking about France. It had all seemed too random for her to understand. Half-way through the conversation, Blaise looked up and Hermione had to leave before he caught her eavesdropping.

After spending a few months together, her relationship with Blaise had improved tremendously. Draco had treated her surprisingly well, he was, in every sense, really friendly but still, sometimes he seemed too distant. And there was the matter of his secret, his packages that he seemed adamant about her not finding it out. Both of them were growing on her. Harry and the Wealseys had kept in touch through the two-way mirrors that Harry managed to send through Hedwig. She thanked Mrs Wealsey for the potions but didn't need to take it anymore. Ron and Harry always gave her the latest news on anything that happened to The Order after Ron insisted to place silent charms on the door. Ginny, however, was more concerned on what Draco was hiding. Sometimes Hermione wished she could be with them and other times, she wished that they'd give Draco a chance. She didn't know what came over her, but after Draco treated her so well, talking about him like that…it didn't seem right. They seemed to believe Blaise more than Draco, and Hermione couldn't blame them. Once, Ron called him 'ferret', and it got Hermione thinking. Just how much had her life changed? It was amazing really. Here she was, sleeping in the same house as her former enemy and can even feel the need to defend him. There were still days when she woke up and wondered where she was, but they were coming less and less. Blaise had tried his best to make feel at home and Hermione had a sneaky suspicion that perhaps he was trying to make up for all those time in Hogwarts. The thought made her want to laugh. It was such a different image than from the Blaise she knew in school.

There was also another matter. Lucius. She was surprised that he hadn't hunt Draco down or come storming in dragging him home. Draco, on his part, looked quite calm about it. Apparently, either he always stayed with Blaise or the Zabinis were more powerful than she thought. Falling onto her bed, Hermione sighed.

Somebody should have warned her that life was going to get much more complicated.

----------------------------Beginning of November----------------------

"What? Why?"

"Hermione, I'll only be gone for three days, besides, Draco will be here."

"Blaise, you haven't answered my question. Why?"

"You'll now soon enough."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. Blaise flashed her a smile before saying goodbye to Draco and left.

That conversation took place three days ago. Tomorrow he would be coming back. It wasn't that Draco was all that bad a company. It just that after six months with Blaise in the house, it felt weird without him there. Hermione looked at Draco, he seemed a bit pale.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I don't feel all that well. I don't know why."

"Go and get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

Hermione decided that she would sleep early too. But as she got into bed she realised that it was near impossible. She couldn't sleep. Not matter how hard she tried. She opened her eyes. The moon was big and round and it shone directly onto her face. _ Maybe that's why I can't sleep._ So she just stared at the moon, waiting for sleep to come to her. The more she stared, the more secrets seemed to be revealed. The moon had an orange twinge to it and circling it were three red rings. _Hmm…vampire moon._ Recalling her studies she remembered that during vampire moon, all vampires would go out and seek blood. _They are a lot like werewolves in that respect,_ Thought Hermione, thinking of professor Lupin. _Wait a minute, wasn't vampire moon last week? _Two vampire moons in one month? That was abnormal but not unheard of. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come anyway, she got up and wrapped her night dress around her. She would go to the library and read a good book. She could do some research, maybe it'll help in tomorrow's Order meeting. She opened her door and walked out but stopped dead in her tracks. _What's that sound?_ It was a breathy sound. Like choking and something else…she couldn't quite place it. She tightened her grip on her wand. The sound was coming from Draco's room. She crept stealthy into his room, pushing the door open silently.

She could see Draco on his bed. He was tossing and turning and the sound was coming from him. Dropping all stealth, she ran to him. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Hermione almost dropped her wand when she saw fangs. _Draco is a vampire._ That would explain all the packages he received and tried his best to hide from her. She immediately started tearing his room apart, looking for the blood vials, she opened his bedside drawer but all the vials in there were empty. _He must have finished them. He didn't expect another vampire moon._ She couldn't let him take blood from her neck, not in this state, he would kill her. Vampires were dangerous when they did not get blood. They could kill the donor without even realising it. Hermione thanked whichever teacher that had set that two foot essay on vampires. _But he needs blood, or else he'll die._ Without a second thought, Hermione cast a numbing charm on her left palm and used a slicing spell to make a cut in the middle of her palm. She cupped her hand, letting the blood collect in a small puddle before tipping it into Draco's mouth. She heard small clicks of doors opening, but she didn't care about that. The blood wasn't collecting fast enough. She made a deeper cut and tipped her blood into Draco's mouth. She was shaking with fear and tears started falling down her face. Then she heard Blaise call out for her.

"I'm here! In Draco's room!"

She heard the door bang and Blaise exclaimed, "God!"

She could hear Blaise rummaging through Draco's belongings for the blood vials, unlike Hermione, Blaise knew that Draco had an emergency supply somewhere. Hermione tipped another handful of blood into Draco's mouth, he shuddered and regained consciousness. Draco was still hungry for blood. But at least he was in the right state of mind. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. Sucking on her open wounds and licking all the blood off her palm. Hermione had to recast the numbing charm as a jolt of pain raced through her. Blaise finally found his emergency supply and gave them to Draco. He quickly opened the vials and helped Draco to drink them. Hermione and Blaise stood fearfully over him.

"Thanks."

Hermione let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Draco eyes shot open when he saw her hand full of cuts. And looked into her teary eyes.

"Give it to me."

He took her hand and mumbled, "Sorry." He then took of the numbing charm. Hermione winced as the jolts of pain shot through her. Draco brought her hand to his mouth again. She bit her lip as she felt his tongue sweep over her cuts. After that, he let go of it.

"Don't touch it yet."

Hermione, who wasn't even aware that he had let go, opened her eyes and looked at her palm. She inhaled a shaky breath, the cuts were gone. There was nothing to suggest that there were cuts at all, all that was left were pink streaks. She used her right hand to wipe her tears.

It was the morning after that fearful experience. That night, Hermione could not get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Draco tossing on his bed. Hermione ended up not sleeping at all.

"Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

Draco, who was looking very ashamed said, "I didn't want to frighten you. It was hard enough to get Potter and the Weasleys to trust us. They wouldn't have let you stayed with us if they knew I was a Vampire, I was bitten by one when I was three year old."

Hermione looked him in the eye for the first time since yesterday night, "Alright, even if you were right about Harry and Ron, how about after that? When I came here? Why try to hide the packages? It has already been six months."

Draco said, "I'm sorry. I thought I would have scared you away. And thank you. For yesterday, if you didn't do what you did, then…"

All the anger Hermione felt disappeared in that moment. She was so relieved that she didn't even noticed that Draco had said 'sorry'. She sighed, "I'm not afraid. I would never be afraid of you and you're welcome. I'm just glad you're still alive. I must admit, I was scared. I thought you were really going to-. Let's not talk about this anymore. Eat some breakfast. Blaise, your turn. Why did you come back yesterday night? Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Oh, I just finished what I had to do and decided to come home. I went to check up on you and you weren't in bed, I called out for you and you responded."

Hermione nodded her head. She drank some juice, she didn't think she could stomach any solid food.

"Draco, I don't think you should come to today's meeting. Get some rest."

"Ok."

Glancing around the room, she spotted some familiar faces. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Patil Twins, Seamus, Dean, Weasleys, Fleur, Tonks, Remus and many more. It was so good to be around familiar faces. She went over and sat next to Harry and Ron who greeted her good naturedly. She went over to thank all the Weasleys for their help. Apparently, Dumbledore must have told them who she was for no one stared at her. Just then Dumbledore came in with Fawkes.

"Welcome back everyone. I am happy that you all of have consented to be in The Order of The Phoenix. This is the first meeting to some of you. This is a war. You may die, you may not. Those who have doubts of doing this, please tell me now, I shall erase your memory. No one? Good. When you join the Order of The Phoenix, you are pledging your life to the Order. You are forbidden to tell anyone about the Order. Everyone understands? Good. Sherbet lemon anyone?"

"Our first agenda for today. I have a pleasant surprise for everyone. Some of you may know. Hermione please step up. Hermione Granger, is not a muggle-born as many of you might think. We have found out this year that she is none other than a Zabini. The Zabinis have always been neutral but Hermione has chosen to help us. The Dark Lord still thinks Hermione is a muggle-born. This is good news for us. But unfortunately, Voldemort has learnt that another Zabini has come to existence, with this, another problem arises. Before the first war, the Zabinis made a deal with Voldemort that should they have two children, one must become a Death Eater. Severus has already informed me that Voldemort has requested a meeting with the Zabinis. But good news, we have a...volunteer. He has agreed to spy on Voldemort for us."

Everyone frowned, 'volunteer'? Nobody would volunteer for that. Shaklebolt spoke from his place, "You have already accepted him? Without consulting us?"

"Yes I have. I must say, this young man is very resourceful, he thought of everything before even approaching me."

"What did he ask for?" Asked Arthur Weasley.

"He has asked for something that even I cannot guarantee and I told him that but still he has agreed."

_Impossible, it cannot be…_

"Blaise, if you will."

Blaise exited from a small door behind Dumbledore.

She could not believe it.

"Blaise, here, has thought of everything, he has set up the perfect scene. Blaise, I shall let you explain."

"Thank you headmaster. I know that it will be very hard for most of you to trust me, but I hope you will. I admit, I wanted to remain neutral but that's impossible now. So I am asking for your help. Being with Dumbledore is the only way out from the situation that I am placed in."

Blaise smiled and said, "As you know, Voldemort has already asked me to meet him. I have told him that I'd have to take care of my sister first. If he finds out that Hermione has been in England her whole life, he will want to know who she was. Obviously, we do not want this. I have been to France, I have talked to certain people, I bribed them and threatened them to keep their mouths shut. Certain people who were not co-operative, I modified their memory to benefit us."

Blaise took out a file from his robes and placed its contents onto the table for everyone to see.

"Danielle D'souza, of Beuxbatons. Renamed Danielle Zabini. Not particularly bright, but not stupid. Her marks are a little above average. She has never mixed. Not many friends. A loner you might say. Teachers remember her as the girl who would never participate in class. Peers remember her as a girl who kept to herself, a girl who never fitted in."

As the documents reached Hermione's hands, she was surprised at the authenticity. There were even class pictures!

"But, here I need your help, Miss Delacour. Hermione does not know how to speak French, neither does she have the proper 'dress code'. I need your help. Teach her French, just the basics, and most importantly, to speak like you do. She needs to have the French accent if we are going to pull this off. We need all the latest fashion from France, I have a booklet on it. Sorry, could you please past this to Miss Delacour? Thank you. Please choose some appropriate ones. Get Hermione fitted as soon as possible. Hermione, you have to learn Occlumency. The Dark Lord will, no doubt, try to break into your mind. Last year, Draco and I visited France for the holidays. It will be a good cover-up. Saying that I found her then."

Harry spoke up, "This a very risky matter. Voldemort won't be fooled easily."

"I already know occlumency and I do know how to speak French. I think that, we can pull it off."

"I don't know." Put in Charlie, "Like Harry said, it's not going to be easy."

"I think it's the only way." Said Blaise firmly.

Bill looked at him suspiciously, "How do you know occlumency."

Blaise replied rather simply, "My mother taught me. I am sure that you do not want Hermione in the hands of the Dark Lord. As it is, I made sure her marks were considerably lower than mine, so that when I offer my services, the Dark Lord will not object."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Severus, you have informed Draco to come today?"

Everyone was surprised to hear his name.

"Malfoy?" Burst Fred.

"He was unable to come today." Hermione said, not knowing whether to tell Dumbledore the truth. Dumbledore looked at her.

Seamus shouted, "Wait. What is this? Malfoy? And how does Hermione know this?"

Hermione spoke up, "He is staying with us."

Dean mouthed a 'what?' that Hermione couldn't miss.

Dumbledore smiled, "I was hoping that he would come and perhaps we could convince him to assist Blaise on his 'mission'. Hermione, or rather, Danielle, and Blaise ,if you could persuade Draco to do so I would be very much obliged to you."

"After last night, I think he'd do anything for her." Blaise said rather nonchalantly.

Dumbledore cocked his head in confusion. While Ron and Harry burst in unison,

"What do you mean 'after last night'?!!"

Hermione cringed as they shouted into her ear.

"What happened last night?"

Hermione blushed crimson when she realised what everyone was thinking.

"It's nothing like that!" she hissed at the boys. They made the situation so much more embarrassing.

Blaise was sniggering uncontrollably while Dumbledore looked amused.

"Oh shut up Blaise! You're not helping. You see, Draco is a Vampire and yesterday night, I..."

"She saved his life." Blaise ended for her.

Molly Weasley looked at her understandingly, "You gave him blood?"

"What? Why?" Asked Lavender

"He didn't expect a second vampire moon this month." Hermione said.

Dumbledore smiled that cheeky smile he was so famous for and said, "That changes everything, perhaps for the better. Blaise, Hermione, please stay back after this."

A/N:

What do you think? Is it okay?


	12. Plans

A/N:

Takes place immediately after the OOTP meeting.

**Plans**

Blaise closed the door behind him. When he caught sight of Hermione, he smiled. They were in the small room behind Dumbledore's office. Hearing the door click shut, Hermione turned around and locked Blaise in a tight embrace.

"You're happy then?"

"Happy? Blaise, I'm scared out of my wits! But terribly terribly proud!"

Blaise finally pulled out of her arms and asked her to sit. Hermione couldn't get another word in as Dumbledore came in.

"I would like to thank you both. What you are doing, what you plan to do, is extremely dangerous. But you are doing it willingly. I must thank you. But to really pull this off, you have to be ready for any surprise attack. Blaise, you and Hermione must attend training. Hermione, if you are free today, Fleur has given her consent to help you. I will train you personally for Occlumency. We have much work to do. I will have to make arrangements for Draco's stay here, if all goes well, he won't stay long. Please inform him to come in four days time. All should be done by then."

---------------------------------------Later that day-----------------------------------------------------

"Pronounce more the 'r' sound." Commanded Fleur.

Hermione tried her best but Blaise laughed.

"Hermione, you sound like you want to spit."

Blaise smirked at Hermione who scowled back at him.

"It's really not that hard."

5 hours later

"I'm not going to wear such a horrid stupid frilly dress!"

"But Herrmione, it iz ze lat-est far-she-on." Protested Fleur.

"I don't care. I'm not going to wear it!" She never agreed more with Ginny on just how much a pain Fleur could be.

Several Days later

Arrangements for Draco's accommodations had been done and here he was, settled in a room he had never seen before. It was startlingly similar to his Head Boy room. He heard Hermione shout a deflecting spell and looked up.

Hermione….She was the very focus of his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Not only on the fact that she had saved him, but of her blood too. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. It was so different. Not the usual metallic taste that he was used to. He just couldn't place the taste, but whatever it was, he wanted more. He found himself craving for the taste of her blood. It was as if he couldn't get enough. At times, he felt dirty for even thinking of her blood that way but…it was Vampire instinct. Of course, if Blaise knew, then he'd be dead.

Right now, Blaise was practicing with 'Danielle' as they now called her. As all of her lessons took place in Hogwarts, Draco got to see her practice French and train for Occulemcy. Even Blaise had training with Remus. He needed to learn how to fight. Right now, Blaise was practicing with 'Danielle' as they now called her.

"Stupefy!" shouted Hermione.

"Protego!" Blaise quickly deflected her spell. His shield charm was so strong that it knocked Hermione off her feet and she laid in a crumpled hump on the ground. Blaise scurried over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He leaned over Hermione to see if she was conscious. Suddenly, she jumped up.

"Expelliarmus."

Blaise's wand flew out of his hands and landed into Hermione's waiting ones.

"Aww. Hermione, that's cheating."

"No it isn't. In war, do you really think there's such a thing as cheat?"

"Fine, fine."

Blaise walked over to Draco, who was sitting several feet away, on a picnic blanket eating a sandwich. All three sat down for a minute just chatting, when Fleur suddenly appeared. Catching sight of her, Hermione groaned.

"Haha, retribution!"

"That's not fair Blaise."

"All's fair in love and war." Replied Blaise.

Fleur came over holding a blue dress.

"It jus came. I waz zinking zhat per-aps she would like tu wearr zis to meet ze dark lord?"

She unfolded it in front of everyone and let it hang in the air. Every now and then she would turn it so that the back could be seen. The dress itself was quite short and dipped low at the back. Hermione looked at it horrified. Everyone was silent.

"What zoo you zink? Monsieur Draco?"

He didn't know what to say, the look Hermione was sending him was scary, but it was _so_ hard to deny a veela. So he settled for, "Um, oh la la?"

She turned her expectant eyes to Blaise and Hermione, both jumped up and said, "No!"

Blaise said, "No, she will not wear that. That's final."

After saying that, he turned around and walked towards the castle. Fleur walked with him, trying her best to convince him to let Hermione wear it.

"Monsieur Blaise, la robe, c'est magnifique."

"Non! C'est impossible. Je-"

As the further they walked, the softer their voices became. Draco turned to Hermione, "You know, you would look -"

"Draco." She started warningly.

Draco pressed him lips together in a grin while Hermione ate her sandwich angrily. She looked up in amazement and placed her sandwich down. Following her gaze, he saw Dumbledore crossing the grounds and heading towards them. He was accompanied by a tall man. The man was no wonder himself, but they way he carried himself was astounding. He was a pale figure, his built was average and his face, intimidating.

"Danielle, my dear," Started Dumbledore once he reached them. "It has been confirmed, you'll be meeting Voldemort on Sunday."

Draco said, "But that's two days away!"

Nodding his head, "Yes it is, your French has improved remarkably. Your Occlumency is not that bad. You have to feint disinterest when you meet Voldemort. But, show that you respect his powers."

"Yes sir."

Draco would have said something but the man was giving Hermione and him, peculiar looks. Confusion, understanding, amazement, and something else. All these emotions passed his face when he looked at Draco and Hermione. Draco, was trying to figure out why. The man gave them one last lingering look before walking away with Dumbledore. He turned to tell her about the man, but when he saw her, she was very pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Sorry Draco. I'm a bit scared that's all."

She didn't have the appetite to eat any more. Draco was rather worried when she stared at the ground. She looked very unhappy.

"Did you see that guy? He was no giving us weird looks." Draco asked her, but he got no reply.

A/N:

Nice? Horrible? All spelling mistakes are intentional, at least the obvious ones….If the French is horrible please forgive me, I'm still learning…I ain't that great at it yet.


	13. Complications

A/N:

Thanks for reading this far! All spelling mistakes are intentional, well, at least the obvious ones!

I'm so stupid that I forgot to put up a disclaimer so here it is

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

Oh, please accept this Disclaimer for all the other chapters before, I don't know how to change it.

**

* * *

Complication**

'Danielle' took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was respectable, but still in fashion. Long sleeves and the hem practically touched the ground, but still, it was a far cry from Hermione Granger. Banishing all foreign thoughts from her mind. She tried to get herself ready to meet the Dark Lord. Blaise was already downstairs. Just thinking of the 'Dark Lord' (_honestly, what kind of 'Lord' is he?)_, made her shake with anger. Who was he to do all these things? So what if he had a bad childhood? It didn't give him the right to do any of these things. And as far as Hermione was concerned, Harry had a worse childhood than He did. Look at Harry! He was kind and brave and well, yes, he was sometimes reckless and too self-sacrificial but that could all be explained away, no one's perfect. Even Draco had a bad childhood but he managed to turn out okay, apart from his warped idea of hating Harry (He still did and Hermione had no idea why. She tried so many times to talk him out of it!). And calling her names in the past. She could forgive him for his imperfections and she could forgive Harry for his. But not the 'Dark Lord'. She couldn't fathom why anyone would kill people just because they had insecurities! Harry had his, especially around Ginny. Even Draco had his, though in a way, Draco was pretty confident in himself but Hermione guessed that he just needed reassurance. He did seem to be doing that a lot around her lately. Draco…_Draco. _If anyone saw her, they'd think she was staring into space, but to Hermione, she was looking at Draco's face and wondering if he was okay. Suddenly, 'pops' shook her out of her…..she wouldn't call it a _daydream_. _He is here!_ She thought and did some exercises to clear her mind before going downstairs. All the way down, she remembered every lesson Dumbledore had taught her. Waiting in a room next to where Blaise was, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

He sat down calmly on the couch waiting for the Dark Lord to appear. He placed a glass of water for himself, knowing fully well that the Dark Lord would refuse any drink from him. But still, he would ask. He lifted the cup to his mouth and faint 'pops' could be heard. Still, he continued drinking without the slightest wince or shiver. He placed down his glass when a cloaked figure appeared. He stood up and gave the lowest bow he could muster, while still standing up.

"Zabini." Spoke the figure still hiding beneath the hood.

"Lucius?" Blaise sounded amused and he was. "Where is the Dark Lord? Why isn't he here?"

The elder Malfoy snarled at him. "Do not question the Dark Lord. You do not need to concern yourself in his affairs. He has more important things to do, so he sent me here."

"I'm insulted." Blaise commented, "For him to have sent_ you_ instead."

"Watch what you're saying boy. I can still make you scream for mercy." Lucius spat. "I haven't forgotten. You may hide behind your fool of a mother but I **will** find Draco and when I do, both of you will suffer."

Blaise raised an eye-brow. "That's what you think. And though I did help Draco get away from _you_. He has left me too. Immediately after we sought your…..permission?"

Lucius looked at him hard while Blaise continued.

"A drink, Lucius?

"No. Where is your sister?"

"Danielle! Viens ici!"

'Danielle' walked in; she gave her lowest curtsy, her head downcast the whole time. She was surprised to see so many Death Eaters, there were about ten in all. A big number to see only two people.

"Bonjour."

"Danielle, this is Lucius. An old friend of mine." Blaise said. Hermione was shocked. Lucius?

Lucius shoved his hood back, "I have had enough of your games boy."

" Right, back to business," said Blaise. "I offer _my_ services to the Dark Lord. Danielle, will remain neutral. You do not have much use of her otherwise. Her English has improved, but as a Death Eater, she will not be able to do anything worthwhile."

"Yes, I know. Danielle D'souza, of Beuxbatons. Am I right?"

"Oui monsieur."

Handing a file to her, Lucius hissed, "These are your records, are they not?"

Looking at the all the documents, they were exactly like the ones Blaise had presented. Hermione could feel the Lucius trying to break into her mind. She tried to resist him. In a way she was glad. Lucius would be easier to fool than Voldemort

"Zey are."

"These are your marks? Dismal at the very best. Even Draco could do better, the idiot that he is." Lucius commented.

"I un-duer-stand zat you 'ave 'igh stan-deurds" She said respectfully, with a slight nod of her head.

Sneering, he said, "But yet, you do not wish to join us? Why?"

"I zink zat mon frère 'as ans-uered zat question, non?"

"He has."

Lucius was pushing himself into her mind, guiding his mind to other 'memories' she pretended to look at all the other Death Eaters.

"Scared?" Asked Lucius with a smirk, following her gaze.

Danielle nodded her head in a very docile manner, "Zer are a lot of yous 'ere."

"A lot of you, Danielle, there is no such thing as 'yous'." Corrected Blaise.

"Oui, pardon moi." She said, faking embarrassment.

Lucius looked at his fellow Death eaters with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, I admit, we may have been over cautious. But the Dark Lord deemed it important that at least one of you should join his rank."

Danielle smiled shyly, "I am flattered?"

She looked at Blaise to see if she had got the word right. When Blaise nodded his head, she turned back to Lucius.

"I am flattered zat ze Dark Lord zinks so 'ighly of us. I zoo not zink zat mon frère and I will be a-bel to zoo you 'arm. All of you look so power-full." Said Danielle, stressing the 'l' sound in powerful.

Blaise could see the other Death Eaters fidget in pride. He smiled inwardly, _**go on Hermione, praise them.**_ He felt like laughing out loud. He knew that Hermione was just praising them to please them. Once they thought highly of themselves, it was easier for them to make mistakes.

"But of course, you are ze most power-full, ze Dark Lord sent you to do ze talking." Said Danielle, full of praise.

Blaise was so proud to have such a smart sister.

Lucius smirked and said, "Of course I am."

Lucius took this moment to look deeper into her mind. Feeling that she had given enough memories to Lucius to make sure he was fooled, she lifted a hand to her head. Blaise motioned for her to leave the room. He ordered a house-elf to help her. Before she left, Danielle gave a low bow and said, "Excusez-moi."

After she left, Lucius addressed Blaise, "Your sister is weak."

"She is." Admitted Blaise.

"But at least she knows how to respect her superiors, if only her abilities were greater, we would have chosen her over you." Spat Lucius.

Blaise smirked knowing Hermione was just playing it up.

Lucius sneered, "Wait for the Dark Lord's mark. I doubt you'll survive it."

Blaise stood up and said, "I'll do my best not to surprise you, too much."

With another sneer, Lucius and his 'friends' were gone.

* * *

"Hmm…So Voldemort did not come. Lucius went instead." Said Dumbledore

"Yes sir." Replied Blaise.

"This is going better than I thought. Blaise you may leave. Hermione, please stay. Draco is on his way up."

As Blaise left, Draco walked in. Draco smirked at Blaise, knowing already that they had managed to fool his father and he was happy.

"Head master."

"Draco, come in. Things are going smoothly. Now it is your turn to help. The minute I heard Hermione had saved your life, a planned formed in my head."

"What is the plan sir?"

"You see Draco, Voldemort has been gathering followers. He already has the giants. Remus informs me he is already recruiting werewolves. I want you, to help me recruit Vampires."

"Me sir?" Asked Draco, who was slightly surprised.

"Yes, you see, Voldemort has not yet approached Vampires because Vampires are fond of 'love'. Vampires are creatures based on needs and feelings. As you two already know, they lust after blood, to them, blood is a necessity. Most vampires fall in love with the blood of their 'mate'. Meaning that, many times, Vampires mistake love with lust. Vampires are special magical creatures. Sorry Draco, I am referring Vampires as creatures, I do hope you can bear with it for a while."

"Of course sir." Replied Draco. He felt a little uncomfortable, especially when Dumbledore said that Vampires fall in love with blood, it made him think of Hermione's and just how much he had wanted to taste it again.

"Good, as I was saying, Vampires are special. They have a strong mental strength. Once they believe that a certain person is their mate, that person automatically becomes their mate. Like I said before, they are fond of 'love'. Without their mate, they die. There are two ways that Vampires go about this. Normally, if a mate refuses them, they will turn their mate into a Vampire too. Unwillingly of course. But the 'new' vampire, not knowing enough to survive on it's own, will depend on the original Vampire. They become each other's source of blood. If they bear children, the children themselves will be Vampires. The other way, is that, the Vampire will kill the mate that refused them. Then only can he Vampire forget him/her and live his/her life. You have already learnt this at school."

"Yes sir" Both of them said together.

"For a non-vampire to agree to become the mate of the Vampire, is extremely rare, in fact, cases like that happen once every two centuries and even then, it does not always end happily. That's why, most of the time, Vampires are morbid creatures. Now, Hermione, you must be wondering why I asked you to stay?"

Nodding her head she said, "Yes sir."

"Well, I'll let my friend, John Haproth, explain that to you."

The man whom they saw on Friday appeared behind Dumbledore.

"John, is also a Vampire, I enlisted his help to recruit Vampires, but he gave me the most astounding news. He believes that you two will do a better job than him."

Both ex-students looked at Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore, motioned for John to start.

"I am John Haproth. Like Albus said, I am a Vampire. Miss-?"

"Zabini." Answered Hermione.

"Ah, yes, Albus told me. Forgive me, I forgot your name, no worries, I remember both your names now. Miss Zabini, you saved mister Malfoy's life, right?"

"Yes sir, you can call him Draco."

Draco shot Hermione a grateful look, which somehow seemed to please John Haproth.

"You gave him your blood? Willingly? No one forced you, right?"

Hermione frowned, "Yes sir, but what does this have to do with anything?"

He smiled, "It is old magic. Under the circumstance, should anyone willingly give their blood to a Vampire. They are, how shall I put this?"

Dumbledore told him, "Anyway you feel comfortable with, John."

"Miss Zabini, you had, on that night itself, offered yourself to be his mate."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, could you please elaborate?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. But that just served to please John even more.

"Albus has already said, normally, the Vampire chooses a mate. In an occasion as this, the mate has chosen the Vampire. You have offered to be his mate. This 'offer' creates a magical bond between the both of you. Any other Vampire can feel it."

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly, "But we never learned this before."

Draco wanted to laugh, she sounded so much like Hermione Granger when she said that. John just smiled knowingly at her.

"It is old magic. Albus told you. Cases happen once every two centuries, but even then, the Vampire chooses the mate and the mate agrees. There was no need for you to learn it, unless of course, a Vampire had chosen you as its mate. Miss Zabini, I need to ask a very important question. How many times did you cut yourself?"

She looked taken aback, "How did you know I- ? Well, I can't really remember I think it was twice."

She was startled when Draco whispered, "It was three times. You cut yourself thrice."

John nodded his head knowingly, "This, you should have learned Miss Zabini, the number '3' is a very important number for Vampires."

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Draco who had his head downcast.

"This just serves to make the bond more magical. I say 'bond', because Draco has not, shall I say, 'accepted' your offer. For any other bond, both you would have to have intercourse for the bond to become real and it this, would in turn, determine your fate."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Draco just stared at him.

"But, three cuts, such a powerful bond you have. A single kiss on the lips is sufficient."

"Thank you John. Hermione, Draco, what I am asking you, is to play along. If you accept this mission, all you have to do is pretend to be together. The Vampires will respect you, for you have managed to acquire love without force. You will, of course, live among Vampires. Think it through, I await for your answers tomorrow."

Draco sat where he was, in deep thought, he's only concern was being so close to Hermione. His thoughts still lingered on her blood. But he made his decision.

"Head master, if you order me to do it, then I will do it without any qualms. Even if Hermione doesn't accept, I will still go to and recruit Vampires for you."

"Thank you Draco."

Draco nodded and stood up, he turned to Hermione, "You ready to go?"

Hermione stood up and looked at Dumbledore in the eyes, "Head master, I would do anything to help you and Harry win this war. I am only afraid of how Harry, Ron, not to mention Blaise., I'm afraid of how they will take it. Draco and I are old enough, we know how to take care of ourselves. I'm just worried about the others."

Dumbledore smiled a watery smile, "I'm very happy, that you two can give your consent even when I have asked you to think it over. Do not worry about the others, I will get them to understand."

Hermione gave Dumbledore a very sweet smile.

"I must tell you, Vampires are very suspicious. Too many wizards of the past have tried to trick them. I shall get started on the details with John immediately. We shall have another meeting soon."

Both of them nodded and left the room.

* * *

While they were walking towards Hogsmeade, Hermione nudged his shoulder with her own, teasing him.

'How does my blood taste like then?"

Giving her a confused smile, he said, "Different."

"Like Mud?" She asked teasingly remembering all the times he had called her 'mudblood'.

"Far from it." He said truthfully.

She slipped her hand into his.

"Can you act Draco?"

Looking at their entwined hands, he asked, "Why?"

"Because we'll have to act like a couple."

Looking forward, he just smiled. Thinking that he might not have much trouble acting.


	14. Everything Begins At War

A/N:

Takes place some days after, when Blaise gets his marks and Draco returns to the manor.

**

* * *

Everything Begins at War**

She opened her eyes. A lone figure was standing over her. She wanted to scream, but didn't. It was only Blaise. Blaise was so weak, he fell down to his knees, clutching his arm. Hermione shouted for Draco to come. With his help, she managed to get Blaise into his own bed. She took a cloth full of icy water and slowly pulled his arm away. There, staring at her was the Dark Mark. Dumbledore had given her instructions on what to do. She pressed the cloth to the mark. Blaise left out a muffled groan and squeezed Hermione's hand painfully. He was burning a fever as Dumbledore told her he would. If she used magic, his pain would only increase. So using muggle methods, she helped to calm him down. Voldemort was a sadist. He made sure that anyone who received his mark could not use magic to lessen the pain. As all of his subjects were purebloods, all they could do was endure the pain.

He was still shivering 3 hours later. Finally, when dawn came, he woke up and every bone in his body was stiff. Hermione gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey." He managed weakly.

"Shh, don't talk. Can you sit up straight?"

With Draco's help, they got him to sit straight up on his bed. Pulling a bowl over, she instructed him to open his mouth.

"I even cooked this with muggle methods, and I didn't even let the house-elves cook it. I made it myself."

Draco was laughing at them, but Blaise was just happy to have them there. And the soup did taste rather nice, but of course, he didn't tell Hermione this. She looked at him rather worriedly, deciding that she would wait for him to get better before telling him the news.

-------Three days later----

"What?!" Blaise exclaimed, looking from Hermione to Draco and back to Hermione again.

"Tell me I heard it wrong." Ron said.

"Hermione, are you out of your mind?" Asked Harry.

Hermione had thought that if she told them all at once, it would have been better. But No, they just had to make it difficult for her.

"Seriously, it isn't all that bad." Said Draco.

"You," Blaise pointed at him, "I haven't even started on you, so keep quiet."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. Ron, who saw the exchanged burst, "What was that? What was that for?"

Hermione gave a very exasperated sigh, "It was nothing Ron! Look, guys, it's a mission. Just like the mission Blaise is on and the mission you are on with Harry. It's the SAME!"

"No it isn't," Said Harry, "We don't have to pretend to be together."

Hermione looked at him and exclaimed, "Obviously! Okay, that's it. Listen to me, it is a mission and I am going whether you guys like it or not! I can take care of myself! You guys are acting as if I'm eight years old! I am not, my birthday just past! I am eighteen. A legal adult. So stop your fussing and leave me alone!" Hermione sighed, "Look guys, I know you care for me but this is too much. I want to help Dumbledore, I want to help Harry win this war. How can I help if you don't let me do anything?"

Ron walked over to her, "Hermione, we know you can take care of yourself and we trust you. We just don't trust him!"

Hermione groaned.

"Thanks. It's nice to see that some people have confidence in me." Draco told Ron, his voice practically dripping in sarcasm.

"If you even harm a single hair on her head than you're going to be in big trouble!" Shouted Ron back at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Not only will you be after me, but Potter and Blaise too! Not to mention the whole Weasley Clan plus the Order of the Phoenix!"

"You guys can stay here and fight but Draco and I have a meeting to attend." Hermione said coldly.

The second she finished, two 'pop's were heard and both of them disapperated.

Draco knocked on the door of the Headmaster's office.

"Come in."

Draco held the door open for Hermione to walk through, she whispered her word of thanks and he followed her inside.

"Right on time."

Both Hermione and Draco greeted him.

"Let's get to business shall we? I have already acquired a house for both of you."

Passing a photo of the house to them, he continued, "It has one bedroom, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, store room and study room." While he named the rooms, the photo changed accordingly, as if someone was walking through the house showing them the rooms. "I must warn you, the vampires will try to find out everything about you. The vampires, in this village are rather dependant on each other, they help each other, but are not particularly social. There are some things you should know. While you are there, Hermione, you will have to be Draco's blood source. Vampire moon is next week. Draco, if you could, with Hermione's consent, feed on her then. She should have the mark of already being fed on."."

Draco looked at his headmaster, "But sir, even if I did feed on her, I could just as easily get rid of the mark."

"Yes," Answered Dumbledore, "But John and I have decided that it would be better if she did have the mark. For the Vampires can use this to their advantage. If Hermione really loves you, than why doesn't she have the mark? She should not be ashamed. You see what I mean? Vampires are very observant. You will be known as Draco Mentagore, but Hermione, you must be known as Danielle Zaineire, if not, they will know immediately what you are doing. You will leave for Porthellings, that's the name of the village, the day after Vampire moon."

Both of them bid him goodbye and left. Throughout their journey to Hogsmeade, Draco couldn't even look Hermione in the eye. Acting as a couple was one thing, but taking her blood…_** Stop that!**_ He didn't know what to do. Fortunately for him, Hermione made up her mind already. _**Blaise is going to kill me.**_

Hermione tied her hair in a bun. She tried to stop shaking. _It's only Draco, it's only Draco._ But that didn't help. It wasn't as if she was afraid of him, she wasn't. She was afraid of the process, and wondered if it would hurt. She made her way into his room.

Draco himself was having problems. He was thinking at maybe he should not do this but it was vital in their mission. Sweat was forming on his palms already. He quickly wiped them and walked over to the window to help calm his nerves. Just the thought of having Hermione's blood run through his veins was making him lose control. _**Stop thinking about that! This is for the **__**mission**__**! Not for your bloody pleasure!! I shouldn't even be thinking that it is pleasuring! Oh sod it, I should go and tell Hermione that I can't do this. **_He was about to turn around when…

"Hey." Hermione whispered.

Draco froze, his eyes widened at the sight of her outfit. She was wearing a simple tube top with baggy pants. _**That**__**is not helping.**_

"Erm, I didn't know which side you'd prefer, so…"

Draco nodded his head and tried to smile too, "Well, I don't know which side I prefer either, it's my….first time, apart from bottles."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Let's start then?"

Draco walked slowly over to her. He placed his arms awkwardly on her waist and leaned his head in until he reached the nook between her neck and her shoulder blades. He could smell the soap she used, but the nearer he got to her skin, the stronger the scent of her blood took over him. Then, instinct kicked in. He latched his mouth to that wonderful piece of skin and let his tongue roll over it. He could hear Hermione gasp. He slowly sucked on it until he could feel her blood throbbing under his tongue. His fangs appeared on their own accord and he bit down on her and drank deep. The minute he tasted her blood, he felt at peace. The very thing that had haunted his mind for so long was now mixed with his own. The thought itself made him shiver with happiness. He drank a few mouthfuls and pulled away. The two small puncture marks on her skin stood out. He saw them change into scabs before his eyes. He then used his hand to wipe away the moisture from her skin. He turned his gaze to her face. Her eyes were closed. He thought she never looked more beautiful. She blinked her eyes open and he handed her a vial.

"Blood replenishing potion." Was all he said to her.

She nodded and drank everything. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You ready? We're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah." Draco looked into her eyes. He couldn't force himself to look away. He really felt like kissing her, but kissing her meant changing her fate and as much as he wanted to, it wouldn't be fair to her. He turned away and sat on his bed.

"Night." She called out before leaving.

She left Draco thinking that he shouldn't have agreed to doing the mission.

"I still don't approve of you going."

Hermione laughed and gave Blaise a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not really for you to approve."

"You better take care of her!" Blaise shouted at Draco.

He smirked at Blaise, "Of course. Don't you trust me?"

Blaise looked concerned as both of them whisked away in the portkey, wondering when he would see them again and if their fate would have changed by then, knowing that sooner or later, their fate would change. He didn't know how he knew it, he just did.

* * *

A/N:

Just a note: Vampires can show or hide their fangs at will.


	15. Porthellings

**Porthellings**

Falling out of their portkey, both of them landed onto the snow covered ground. When they stood up, the first thing they saw was their house. It was tastefully done, medium sized and it was on a small hill. They had started moving in their luggage when a few villagers gathered around. Hermione suggested that they go and meet them.

"Hello."

No response. Then suddenly, the group was being pushed aside as a young man/vampire, was making his way to their house. He couldn't be more than 20.

"I am Kanz Hurthy. Head of the Village."

Shaking his hand, Draco said, "I'm Draco Mentagore."

Hermione went over and offered her hand too, "Danielle Zaineire."

Kanz took Hermione's hand as well. Hermione was thankful that John had prepared them for the looks they were getting.

"Our village is one of the smallest in all of Britain, how did you find it?"

Draco answered, "We went to Dumbledore, he is the one that helped us."

Kanz looked at them thoughtfully, "Tonight, you will come to the pub. We have a village meeting."

Just like that, he walked away and the villagers followed him. Inside the house Draco and Hermione were discussing about what they had just experienced.

"If we can convince Kanz to join, I'm sure it would be easy to get to the rest." Said Draco, putting his clothes into a wardrobe.

"Not necessarily, Dumbledore said they were dependent on each other, but not social. They might agree with Kanz on the welfare of the village, but not decisions that they make themselves." Said Hermione from behind her trunk.

"True. Hey, we'll unpack the books tomorrow, we have to go to the pub now."

"Really?" Asked Hermione looking at the clock in the living room. "What time did they ask us to go?"

"They didn't." Draco turned his head in the direction of the door. Knocking sounds could be heard. When Draco opened the door, a boy of about 12 years was standing there.

"Mr Hurthy says you may come now."

"Thank you." Draco said. Just then Hermione grabbed one of the lollipops that she had brought with her and tossed it to the boy.

"Here, for you."

He thanked her and led them to the only pub in the village. When they reached, the whole pub was full. The whole village showed up. After Kanz gave them an introduction and rules to the village, he asked Draco to give a short history on himself.

"Tell us how you met." Asked a wrinkly old maid and everyone agreed.

They looked at each other. They hadn't made up a story about that yet.

"Well," Started Draco, "I needed help. I went to Dumbledore. It was through him that I met her."

"When did you offer?" Asked a young girl, clearly directing the question at Hermione.

"Not too long ago. When I did, we decided to come here." She said, hoping it was convincing.

"It must have been fate. Finding two vampires outside a clan is rare." Said an old man.

Hermione looked at Draco before saying, "I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch."

Everybody fell silent. Both of them thought it wouldn't be a problem. Even Dumbledore didn't say anything about this. When John said 'mate', Hermione thought that it would be a normal witch or wizard. It was most common that a Vampire should choose a Witch or Wizard to be their mate, that's why they had to either change their mate into a Vampire or kill their mate. After all, why would a Vampire reject another Vampire? It made no sense. By right it **should **have been completely normal that one half of the pair was a non-Vampire. That's what Hermione learned. Perhaps it was the bond? Maybe it was strictly a Vampire-to-Vampire thing. But John never mentioned that! Greatly confused, Hermione just stood there. After finding out that Hermione was a witch, no one said anything. They must have been, as Dumbledore said they would be, highly suspicious. But why? Hermione just could not understand. And she did not like that. Draco quickly ushered Hermione out of the pub, a certain old man was staring at Hermione far longer than Draco thought necessary. Hermione, while looking embarrassed, was listening intently to the mutterings of the villagers.

Back at the house, she told Draco what she had heard.

"They think that perhaps we are tricking them."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well, they're right, but in a different way. I don't understand why they are so shocked about you being a witch?"

"I have no idea. By right there shouldn't be any problems. 75 of all Vampire couples were witches or wizards to begin with. Maybe they were surprised that I have not been changed into a Vampire?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so, this …er….bond." Said Draco uncertainly, "Wouldn't, shouldn't rather, need the erm…mate to change. The bond is obviously supposed to show….feelings, between the two, so they wouldn't care whether they were Vampires or not."

Hermione found it very amusing that Draco would have felt so uncomfortable talking about the bond.

"Draco, obviously one of them has to be a Vampire. But I agree with you, the whole point of the bond is to show what other Vampires deem as 'true love'. Do you want some water?" Asked Hermione walking into the kitchen.

"Please." Draco said, slightly shocked that she was completely unaffected.

"Anyway," continued Hermione from the kitchen, "it doesn't make sense. If it is supposed to be 'true love' then why can't it happen between a Vampire and a non-Vampire? Perhaps, it's the bond itself? But I don't think so, John would have told us. It's just that I keep recalling how happy he was when he saw us together."

She handed Draco a glass of water, which he took and downed it in one go. She took a seat opposite him.

"Did we bring any books on the living places of Vampires? I need to do research." She said taking a sip of water.

"We didn't, Dumbledore told us not too remember? He said if anyone saw it, it would be too hard to explain away." Said Draco.

"Oh, right, he did. Nevermind, I'll just have to make a trip back to Hogwarts or even Flourish and Blotts. I recall seeing a book once, on all the places in Britain that Vampires live in. I forgot what it's called." Hermione said absentmindedly.

Draco stared at her in disbelief, it seemed that the Hermione in her would never disappear. Sitting in silence did not appeal much to Draco so he decided to go to bed, only to have Hermione follow him into the room.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Hermione.

"We just got to show them what a loving couple we are. They think we're tricking them aren't they? Tricking in what way? Most probably, they think that we somehow managed to fake the bond. So we got to show them it's real."

Hermione nodded her head as he conjured a mattress and placed it next to the bed, making sure that the curtains were already drawn.

"What are you doing?" Asked Hermione.

"You're sleeping on the bed and I'm sleeping on the floor. If not, Blaise will kill me." Said Draco laying down and snuggling under his blanket.

She looked at him, "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Get up!"

Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him. _**She looks so…**_his stopped his train of thought when he realised that Hermione was looking at him intently. He pushed himself off the mattress and she banished it for him. As he walked into the bathroom, she called out, "I already made eggs and bacon. Hurry up and come and eat!"

After a refreshing shower he made his way to the kitchen, which had a table for both of them to sit down on. The sweet aroma filled his nose and he commented on Hermione's cooking. She laughed it off saying that she didn't really know how to cook, only a few things. Like eggs, bacon and the soup she had made for Blaise.

"Really?" Asked Draco washing his plate.

"Apart from a few things, I can't cook. I always end up burning whatever it is that I'm supposed to cook." She said laughing.

"Then, I'll cook."

She looked at him mildly surprised, "You know how to cook?"

"Yeah." He said drying his plate and putting it back into its place in the cupboard.

"You know, yesterday, there was this old man, he was staring really hard at you. I want to find out who he is."

"Why?" Asked Hermione.

"I have a feeling he'll do something to you." Draco replied

"Like what?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.

"I don't know, manhandle you or something." He replied.

"Manhandle?" Said Hermione laughing at his choice of words. "Even you wouldn't be able to manhandle me, Draco."

"Oh really?" asked Draco mischievously.

"Yes really," Retorted Hermione.

Draco inched over to her, "Don't be to sure."

Splashing some water at him she shouted, "Come and manhandle me then!"

Draco lunged at her and she ran away to the living room. They circled each other, a large sofa in between them. Hermione had a sparkle in her eye and without warning, she ran out of the door with Draco on her heels. Cold air hit her cheeks as she ran away from Draco. She bent and scooped up some snow and threw it at Draco. But it missed.

"Ha! You call that a throw?" shouted Draco, as he threw a snow ball at her.

Hermione let out an un-Hermione like squeal as a trickle of snow went down her back. Trying to dodge Draco, she turned and grabbed another snowball which hit him squarely on his chest. Hermione let out a shout of triumph. But had to quickly move to dodge the snowball which Draco sent her way. Both of them were quite aware of the crowd gathering at their doorstep but they paid them no heed. Hermione took a glance behind her, only to find that Draco had disappeared. She turned back to look where she was going. Draco was standing right in front of her, just waiting for her to run into his arms. She let out a surprised scream and made a sharp turn and ran down hill with Draco right behind her. Both of them forgot how slippery snow could be, because both of them slipped and ended up tumbling down. When they reached the bottom, Draco was on top of her.

"Got you now." He said.

"You think so?" Hermione shoved a handful of snow into his face and pushed him off her. She stood up and was face to face with the entire village. She pretended to be surprised and tried to shake all the snow out of her hair. Draco was still wiping snow off his face when he stood up, earning himself a few giggles from the younger vampires. Apparently, laughter and shouting was not common in the village. Walking back up the hill, Draco turned to Hermione.

"You minx."

Hermione looked at Draco with a puzzled look on her face.

"You did that on purpose, you knew the villagers would come." He told her smugly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Draco." She said and walked into the house for a change of clothes. Draco walked in after her, smirking.

oooooooooooo Later that day ooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Draco, I need to buy a few more quills and ink bottles. A few of them smashed when we were unpacking." Cried Hermione from the study room.

"Ok!" Draco shouted from their room.

Hermione made her way through the village, trying her very best to ignore all the looks the villagers were giving her. She went into the shop and bought some quills, ink bottles and even some nice parchments. She walked out of the shop silently. Wondering how on earth they came to such a predicament. She was walking, not really looking where she was going when she felt a small tug at her robes. She looked down and saw a girl, not more than 6 years. Hermione bent down, so that she and the girl were facing each other.

"Hello." Said Hermione kindly.

"Why are you so sad, Mrs…Za…..Dan." Hermione chuckled when the girl couldn't pronounce her name. Finally the little girl settled for "Mrs. Draco" Her big round eyes staring into Hermione's blue ones.

Hermione gave her a small smile, "I'm not married yet but seeing since you can't pronounce my name, you can just call me that. I'm sad because I don't have any friends."

The girl took her hand, "I'll be your friend."

"Really?" Asked Hermione.

"Yup! You're really very pretty." She said.

"You are pretty too. Hey, this is for you. It's blood flavoured." Hermione reached into her robes and took out a lollipop and handed it to the girl. "What's your name?"

"My name is-"

"Cindy! I told you, not to talk to them. Come here!"

Hermione's smile dropped from her face and stood up as Cindy ran back to her mother.

"I hope you don't mind, I gave her a lollipop." Called out Hermione, but the lady just grabbed Cindy's hand and walked away.

Hermione started her lonely march back home, trying to think of a plan that would win them back into the eyes of the villagers.

"Mentagore! Oh shit, what's her name? Ah! Zaineire! Danielle!"

Hermione turned around, trying to find out who had called her. Making her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving, was a very young she-vampire. Her blond hair was short and up in spikes. She reminded Hermione of Tonks. If she had made an effort, Hermione was sure she would look lovely. All the villagers were giving her annoyed looks, some were even rolling their eyes. She finally reached Hermione and stopped.

"Finally……..caught…….you!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "Catch your breath first."

It took her a good two minutes to catch her breath and then she spoke up, "You're real nice aren't ya? I'm Mandy Hendrick."

"Danielle Zaineire." Said Hermione shaking Mandy's hand.

"Yeah I know, heard all the rumours." She said.

"Rumours?" Said Hermione frowning.

"Yeah, how about this. We walk to your house and I'll tell you everything." Mandy said and started walking.

Hermione smiled and asked, "Is there a catch to this?"

"Of course! I get to see Mentagore, I heard from the girls that he's a real looker!" exclaimed Mandy.

Hermione laughed good naturedly, "Sorry, he's taken."

Mandy immediately sobered, "So I've heard. Is it true? The bond?"

"Bond?" Asked Hermione, deciding to play dumb.

"That you gave your blood to him. Willingly." She asked earnestly.

Hermione pretended to blush, "Can you guys tell?"

Mandy nodded her head, "Uh huh, if it's you then we can't really tell, it should be much easier with Mentagore. Especially, when both of you are together. It's kind of like a warning for other vampires to back off."

"I see," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Are you really a witch, as in not a vampire?"

Now, Hermione really felt uneasy. She wished that Draco was here with her.

"No need to answer. Your face tells me everything. The villagers are so stupid!"

Hermione jumped when Mandy shouted the last sentence.

"Oh, sorry, Danielle. Scared you, did I? But they are stupid! I mean seriously, can't they see the beauty in this? You're a witch, you _willingly_ gave your blood to a vampire! This is real love! Oh sorry, am I too loud? I think it's romantic." She said.

"Thanks, I think so too, but not everyone thinks like us." Said Hermione in a small voice.

"Oh, don't move!" Cried Mandy.

"What?" Asked Hermione, looking around for danger. Seeing none she turned back to Mandy.

"Please don't move. Give the village a chance." She jumped in front of Hermione, hands folded.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Well, I thought that since everyone here was treating you badly, you'd want to move. Please don't." Mandy said, imploringly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "We won't be moving."

"Oh jolly good! But you should understand. This village is really small. But Hurthy prizes himself for making it the most un-hated village." She said, resuming their walk.

"Sorry, what do you mean by 'un-hated'?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, you're so polite, nothing like myself! Well, you do know of the prejudice against Vampires, I'm sure. People hate us turning one of their 'normals' into Vampires. 'Normals' are just ordinary witches or wizards." She explained.

Hermione nodded her head and motioned for her to continue.

"So, Hurthy made sure every Vampire in this village in law-abiding. Furthermore, the whole village only deals with Vampire-Vampire relationships. Children of the villagers are taught never to mix with 'normals' in case they should 'fall in love'. So basically, everyone here are true Vampires. Though, I have no idea why, Hurthy leaves me and my brother alone. Let's us do as we please." Finished, Mandy took a deep breath.

Hermione nodded her head yet again,. _So this is why they treated us like that..._ Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as they reached the house. Hermione walked to the door and opened it. Draco's voice called from within the house.

"Danielle? Great, I need your help. This stupid shelf won't budge. Oh! Hello. Who are you?" Asked Draco as he walked into the room.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look. Mandy, who saw the exchange laughed out loud.

"Hi, I am Mandy Hendrick."

Draco shook her hand and looked at her wearily, "We didn't see you yesterday at the pub."

Mandy sent Hermione a wink, "Good looking and observant. My brother and I travel often. I came back this afternoon, about five minutes before I met Danielle on the street. My brother should be coming along soon. Do you mind if I call him here?"

Not used to her straight forwardness, Draco stammered an 'okay'. Hermione had to stifle a laugh. Mandy took out a pendant hanging around her neck and pricked her finger. She let a single drop of blood fall onto the pendant. Immediately after, there was a knock on the door. Draco and Hermione shared a look as he went to open the door. Mandy smiled at Hermione and pushed the pendant back into her robes. Draco came back with a man by his side. The man had blond hair much like his sister. Draco introduced him as 'Ash Hendrick.'.

All four sat down at the kitchen table and Hermione handed out drinks. She and Draco sat on one side while Mandy and Ash sat on the other. After taking a sip, Ash started talking in a very business like manner.

"I am going to be very frank. I want to join Dumbledore. I want to fight on the light side."

Hermione looked at Draco, both of them were very surprised.

Mandy asked uncertainly, "You two _are_ recruiting vampires right?"

Hermione and Draco shared a look. The Hendrick siblings quickly stood up. Ash pulled out his wand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Draco sternly.

"Oh, you said it too fast Ash! I always say that!" Mandy whined.

Hermione stood up, "Put your wand down Ash. We can talk this over."

Mandy looked at Ash fearfully, "Oh do listen to her! You almost died the last time!"

"You want to join Dumbledore?" Asked Draco, "We can arrange that."

Ash looked at him surprised, "You can?"

"Of course." Hermione replied, "Now put down your wand before someone gets hurt. And I can assure you both that we are trained well to duel."

Ash lowered his wand and apologised, "Sorry, it's just that, when you shared that look, we panicked."

"It's ok." Replied Draco.

Mandy was looking very relieved. Hermione gave her some more to drink.

"You said you wanted to join Dumbledore? Why?" Asked Hermione.

Mandy looked at her, "You _are _recruiting vampires, right?"

Draco ignored her and said, "We'll answer your questions later. Answer ours first. You are in our house, so you follow our rules."

Ash nodded his head and said, "We are not born Vampires. Our parents were killed by Death Eaters the year before. We managed to run away, and then we got bitten by Vampires. Once, we stumbled onto a Death Eater camp, it was terrible. It was then I decided that I would join the light side. That's why, when Mandy heard the rumours this morning, she rushed over here. So are you recruiting Vampires?"

Draco looked at him, "How old are you?"

"22, Mandy is 19."

Hermione nodded, thinking hard she said, "I see. Answer to your question, no. We are not."

Both of them stood up again.

"I have not finished. We are not recruiting Vampires. But if any wish to join, then we would be extremely happy to accept them. For I myself am part of the light side as is Draco." Finished Hermione.

Mandy smiled.

Draco warned them, "We will try to get an appointment with Dumbledore at the earliest. Tell this to no one. Nothing that is said in this house will leave the house. We have already put a charm on the house. Speak just a word of it and you will die. Understand?"

Ash looked at him, "Of course. Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "Would you like to stay for dinner? Draco's cooking."

The rest of the night held light conversations. Neither party spoke of anything that had transpired between them, but everyone left in high spirits.

ooo----Two hours later---ooo

Draco conjured his mattress. As Hermione spoke from the bed.

"Since when have we put a charm on the house? And I believe it should be 'spell' not charm."

Draco guffawed, "We haven't. They just didn't know that. And since when have we been not trying to recruit Vampires?"

Hermione looked at him and laughed. Something flashed across the window and she slowly climbed onto the lying figure of Draco. She let her hair cascade down the side of Draco's face and leaned into him. He gave her a curious stare. She could feel his body rising up and down as he breathed.

Draco was shocked when Hermione climbed on top of him. Especially when she leaned into him. Instinct told him something was up, but he couldn't help but savour the feeling of her body on his. All too soon, Hermione got up and walked to the window. After closing the curtains, she turned back.

"Just some kids. Imagine what people would have thought if they saw both of us sleeping apart."

"How did you even know there were people at the window?"

Hermione shrugged and pulled him up.

"Come on, you'll have to sleep on the bed."

With a flick of her wand, she banished the mattress and went under the covers of the bed, waiting for Draco to come. _**How can she be so cool and professional? **_Draco's heart was pounding rapidly against his ribs. He didn't trust himself to behave around her. It wasn't fair that he was so uncomfortable and she wasn't. He would never be able to sleep in that bed with her next to him. Impossible.

_It's just Draco._ Hermione tried to convince herself that there wasn't anything to be excited about. She had to still an inner squeak when she felt his leg brush against hers as he climbed into the bed. _What's come over me?_ _Just sleep. Tomorrow I won't feel like this. Oh who am I kidding?_ Hermione shut her eyes, desperately praying for sleep to come over her and make the imaginary awkwardness go away. But she could feel his presence next to her, no matter what she did. _Sleep. Sleep._

"Night." Whispered Draco.

"Night Draco." Answered Hermione.

* * *

A/n:

This definitely was a very long chapter.


	16. Mates For Life

A/N:

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm really sorry for not taking the time to type all your names down. But I really do appreciate your reviews!

This takes place a few weeks later. I use 'Hermione' when I am referring to well, her. I only use 'Danielle' in situations where/when she is supposed to be 'Danielle'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

**

* * *

Mates**

Mandy and Ash were now official members of the Order, but neither was told that Danielle was actually Hermione Granger and of their 'mission'. It had already been a week and their situation wasn't getting any better. The villagers accepted Draco well enough, but kept their distance with Hermione. Though Hermione herself was actually making a bit of progress. Mandy, who was well connected with all the young girls in the village, introduced Hermione to them. They didn't exactly go out of their way to talk to her but they would wave if they saw her on the street and for Hermione that was a lot of progress.

Life in the village was simple enough, Hermione would stay home and clean the house. Once she was done, she would start her research on the "Andromenea Spell" that professor Dumbledore asked her to do. Draco would normally help out if he didn't have activities in the village. Many times Kanz would ask Draco to help out with the buildings. About two months before they arrived, the village was hit by a thunderstorm and certain buildings had fallen. They needed all the help they could get to rebuild them. Sometimes the women were called in to clean up the place. Hermione always went with Mandy. They talked so loud and laughed so much that some of the other village folk smiled! Mandy, who knew all about Danielle's problem with the villagers, tried her very best to patch things up.

Right now, they were going to the pub for another village meeting. Hermione wrapped her arm around Draco's. He knew that this was Hermione's way of showing the villagers that Danielle was scared. As they walked, he noticed that her vice-like grip was almost identical to the way Pansy clung onto him at school and he wondered. He used to hate Pansy clinging onto him, he always viewed the action as disgusting so just how did Hermione turn it into an action that just made him…..well, want to protect her? He didn't know.

When they reached the pub, Draco found a spot next to the wall. He leaned against it and brought Hermione in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. He did it so that her back was lying on his chest. He did it in plain sight for all the villagers to see how protective he was of her. Both Draco and Hermione had planned every movement ever since they heard another village meeting was to be held.

"…if there is anything else, please voice your concerns now."

"Drive the witch out!" Growled Brandon, who was the old man Draco caught staring at Hermione at the last village meeting.

Everyone started murmuring and Mandy stood up.

"Come on Hurthy! You can't let them do this! They have done everything they could to help us since they arrive and this is how you thank them?"

For a minute, Kanz just stared at her like he had never seen her before.

"Well, umm, you see Brandon. They did help out and well." All of a sudden, Kanz was stammering.

"Yes they did and they did it without complaint!." Said Ash loudly.

"Both of you Hendricks shut up. We know how much you guys want to be fighting on Dumbledore's side. You being their best friends just proves that they are on Dumbledore's side!" Shouted another wizard.

"You want to know something?" Asked Draco, "Yes we are on Dumbledore's side because I'd rather be on Dumbledore's side than the Dark Lord's. What I feel for Dumbledore is respect, he has helped me and through him I have found Danielle. How can I not feel respect or admiration?"

Hermione's heart was beating rapidly, they both had deep discussions about this village meeting. They both knew that this would be their last chance to convince the entire village of their 'innocence'. She prayed that they would be able to pull it through.

"If he's as good as you say he is," A she-vampire called out, "Then why hasn't he helped us?"

"Did you ask for his help?" Asked Hermione, "did you approach him and asked him for his help?"

"No." Admitted the vampire.

"Then how do you expect him to know you needed help. More over, I have come over here to live my life and help this village but all you guys have done is shunned me aside, because I am not a vampire. What more will you do if it was Dumbledore? Dumbledore will not force you to join him like the Dark Lord will. Neither will he beg you, but if you are willing to join, he would of course agree! It is only logical sense! He will not ask you to join his side, but he does not want you against him. That's why he never approached with help. You would have shunned him more than you did to me!"

"Keep your mouth shut you-" started Brandon.

Draco stood in front Brandon and pointed his wand at him, "Say another word and -."

"Stop this!" Ordered Kanz.

Draco took his wand away and went straight back to Hermione.

"Urgh! Can't any of you see this? They really love each other. He's so protective of her and she willingly came to this village to live. Even after all the shit you have been giving her, she's still here! Can't you feel the bond? You know it's real! The bond can't be duplicated! It's impossible. This is real love! What other proof do you need? A kiss?"

Mandy was shouting and gesturing wildly, all her hands were flying about. All the villagers were just looking at her. Draco was starting to get wet at his palms, they hadn't told the Hendricks that they were just playing along, he was a bit scared that she might go over-board and mention things they just couldn't prove. Mandy groaned and turned to Hermione.

"Can you kiss him? Just to show these stupid buggers how completely idiotic they're being."

Hermione didn't need to act. She was really blushing. Butterflies were gathering in her stomach and doing the tap dance. Kiss him? She really wanted to but...

"I…can't...I'm not really up for public displays…."

After she said this, a group of boys started sniggering.

"Yes?" Asked Kanz to the boys.

The tallest one spoke up, "Well sir, what it is.."

The boy broke into a series of sniggers before continuing, "We saw…."

At this all the boys started sniggering real loudly, Hermione recognised them, they were the ones who had peeked through the window. Her body froze, she made it so obvious that the every villager could see it. She closed her eyes. Several of the village girls started giggling. Silently, Draco praising her acting. Draco was sure that if he didn't know she was acting, he might even believe her himself.

"Come on Danielle. It's just one kiss." Encouraged Mandy.

She opened her eyes and looked at Draco through her lashes. The butterflies and forgotten how to tap dance and were just jumping about.

Draco was stuck frozen throughout the whole ordeal. Kiss her? Merlin, how was he supposed to pass up a chance to kiss her? Her lips were taunting him for the past few weeks. It had taken him all of his will power to stop himself.

_It's for the mission. It's for the mission. It doesn't mean anything else. _But he knew deep down that he wished it would. They were already in each others arms, so they didn't have to move much. Draco placed his hands gently on her waist and leaned in. Hermione gracefully accepted his lips. The minute their lips came into contact, nothing happened. Nothing _apparent _happened. Suddenly, Hermione remembered what John had told them. Only one kiss……She realised that they had sealed the bond and every other vampire in the room could feel it too and they stood there amazed. When they separated, hoots, catcalls and whistles could be heard around the room. Embarrassed, Hermione ran out of the door. How could she have forgotten?

Draco didn't know what to do, she just ran from his arms. How would they act with each other? He didn't know, but he ran after her.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head. Now, the man beside her was her mate. It was already decided. Then why was she so embarrassed? She couldn't even look him in the eye! Neither of them said anything until they reached home.

"Draco? I'm going to bed now." Hermione informed him later that night.

But there was no response. She walked to the kitchen and the living room but he was not there. In fact, he was in the study room already immersed in his research.

"I'm going to sleep now." She said.

He looked up and replied, "Okay, I think I'll just finish this off first."

He went back to the book. Before Hermione could think it through and stop herself, she quickly gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Draco was left staring at the book.

* * *

A/N:

So? Was it okay?


	17. A Change Of Heart

**A/N:**

A Big thank you to all my reviewers. This chapter is specially for darkygirl whom I promised a very very long chapter. I hope this is long enough?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

**

* * *

**

"Hermione? Psss, Hermione."

Hermione was making the bed when she heard whispers, immediately she reached into the drawer of the bedside table. She quickly took her side of the two-way mirrors out.

"Ron!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's been a long time since we last talked!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, is Ferret Face around?" He whispered urgently.

"Yes Ron, _Draco_ is around. However, he is immersed in research." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes a little.

"Well, tell him your going to the loo or something, we need to talk." Said another voice behind Ron, which Hermione believed was Harry.

"Harry, is that you?" She asked earnestly into the mirror.

She could hear a soft 'shove over Ron' before Harry appeared into view.

"Have you told Ferret Face yet?" He asked.

"Told him what?" She asked.

"That you're going to the loo. Oh and lock the door. Don't forget silencing charms." He said hurriedly.

"I'm _not_ telling Draco that I'm going to the loo. He'll think I'm mad. And you guys really need start trusting him."

She heard Ron exclaim from the back 'I'm not taking my chances!" Sighing in resignation, she walked into the toilet and locked the door. Just to please Harry, she placed some strong silencing charms too. Once the guys were fully satisfied, they came straight to the topic.

"There's an Order meeting on the 23rd." Said Ron, coming back into view.

"Bring the Hendricks along will you?" Said Harry taking Ron's place.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Are you making any improvements with the villagers?" Asked Harry again before Ron pushed him aside.

"Well, yes actually. They are being very warm with me. Just the other day, Mrs Appolecto, she's our neighbour. She offered her family remedy to removing dirt stains from the walls. It's really effective, better than-"

Ron cut her off, "Wait, is she the same neighbour that completely avoided you the minute she found out you were a witch? And told everyone that you were evil?"

Hermione weighed her words carefully, "Yes, she is. But she's much nicer now."

"How do you get from hostile to extremely friendly?" Ron asked.

"Well, you see…" Hermione dragged her words. Even though it had already been two weeks since she and Draco kissed, she never thought about how she was going to break it to Harry, Ron and Blaise. Oh dear, she was going to be in trouble.

"See what?" Cried Harry from behind as Ron wouldn't budge, instead he kept glaring at her. And it was starting to make Hermione uneasy.

"Two weeks ago, we had another village meeting. So Draco and I, we planned out all our movements. We wanted to show them how...couple-like we were." She said hesitantly.

"And they believed you?" Asked Ron.

Before Hermione could answer, Harry came into view and said, "Somehow I'm sensing this is not all. Something happened didn't it?"

Desperately wishing that Harry didn't have to be that observant, she said, "Yes. The villagers didn't really believe us at first. Mandy, the girl-half of the Hendricks, she was trying to help us. The villagers were quite adamant about their view on us. So she told us to kiss, as a proof of our relationship."

Harry's eyes bulged, "Did you? Because if you did then it means that-"

"When she asked us to kiss, all I thought was that it was for the mission. I forgot about it!" She blurted.

"YOU FORGOT??" Both boys were shouting this time.

Ron pushed his way into view, "'Mione, how can you forget something like this! With a brain like yours I expected it to have warning systems!"

She narrowed her eyes at Ron and snapped, "Well, it's over and done. At least now we really don't have to pretend we're in a relationship."

"Relationship?" Choked Harry, who somehow managed to remove Ron from sight.

"Yes, being mates does qualify as a relationship." Even Hermione was surprised at just how relaxed she seemed to be with her situation. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, were not.

Ron eyes darkened, "You know what? Don't bring the Hendricks, I just might end up killing them."

Hermione sniffed, "Well, at least I'll have something to report to Professor Dumbledore."

"You really want to report **that** to Dumbledore." Asked Harry.

Hermione nodded her head firmly.

"We've got to go now. Oh, mum is throwing a Christmas Party. She expects you to stay for it." Said Ron

"Okay. Will I be staying at the Manor or at Grimmauld place?" Asked Hermione before the boys disappeared.

"Grimmauld place." Answered Harry.

Saying their final goodbyes, the boys left the mirror. Smiling at their little 'chat', Hermione opened the door. She got shocked when she saw Draco standing outside.

"What took you so long? I've been knocking for forever." He said.

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked, trying to act casual about the mirror in her hands.

"I need to use the loo." He said frowning.

"Oh!" Embarrassed, Hermione stepped aside to let him walk pass.

---------Later that Day---------

"Draco, we have a meeting on the 23rd. We'll be staying at the Grimmauld place until Christmas, possibly longer if Dumbledore needs us. We'll have to inform Mandy and Ash, they have to come too. And we'll have to give Hurthy our notice. He is rather strict about these village rules." Said Hermione, over lunch.

"I'm guessing Potter and Weasley told you this, this morning?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"During your 30 minutes long toilet break? And with that two-way mirror of yours?" He said, clearing all the food off his plate.

Hermione turned sharply to look at him. How did he-?

"I could figure it out." He said shrugging. "How else would you manage to receive all those messages from the Order?"

Hermione felt her heart drop. He couldn't possibly think that she didn't trust him? His tone was soft and she couldn't deduce anything from it.

"Draco," she started softly, "I… Harry, Ron, they wanted me too. They still have trouble trusting you all that much. But I never, if it was left to me, you know I wouldn't."

She looked up at him hurt. His face was impassive as ever. Damn him for being able to hide himself so well.

He said. "Well, I'm done so I'll go call the Hendricks."

Hermione nodded sadly and started collecting the plates as Draco walked out the door.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Draco grabbed his coat and walked out of the door. He hated to admit it, but he was glad that he wasn't near Hermione anymore. It had been two weeks, two weeks since anything had been natural. Hermione and he never talked about what had happened or what they would do or anything. He didn't even know whether she acknowledged that they were…mates, for life. Everything he said was carefully thought of, in result, making every one of their conversations strained. He didn't know how much more he could take. He would take back that kiss if only everything would be the same between them. Actually, he wouldn't, because now it meant that they were to be together as long as they lived. But what was the use if Hermione was unwilling? His head was about to burst, he was sure of it. He was torn between what he should think and what he really wanted.

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He was here. _**Come on, pull yourself together.**_ He knocked on their door.

"Draco!" Cried Mandy, "Oh come in, come in. Where's Danielle?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you and your brother would be able to spend the day with us at our place." He said curtly.

"Oh, of course." Said Mandy, getting his meaning at once. "Ash! Come on, we're leaving."

Slowly, the three of the walked back to the house silently. Soon enough, they reached the house, upon seeing each other, Mandy and Ash greeted Hermione warmly. Once all of them were seated comfortably at the table, Hermione wasted no time telling them of the Order meeting.

"The only problem is that we can't all leave at the same time." Said Hermione.

"Oh, for us there's no problem at all. We disappear all the time. It wouldn't be any different this time." Ash told them.

"Great, we'll just tell Hurthy that we are leaving for a friend's place." Draco said. "You guys leave tomorrow. Then we'll come after."

* * *

Hermione hoped that Hurthy would buy their excuse. Both of them were walking to his house to give their notices. Draco knocked firmly on the door.

"Draco, Danielle. Come in." Hurthy stepped sideways to let them in.

"Morning Hurthy, we-" Started Hermione but Hurthy interrupted her.

"Call me Kanz." He said.

Smiling, she thanked him and Draco continued, "We're here to give you our notices. We'll be leaving tomorrow, I think we'll be gone for about 3 days but we're giving a week's notice just in case."

"Oh, ok. Where will you be going?" He asked after offering them something to drink, which they politely declined.

"We'll be going to a friend's place." Hermione said.

"A friend's place?" He asked frowning.

"Yes, we're very close. They treat me so well, they are practically family." She said.

"And your family is-?" Asked Kanz.

"Oh, I have been orphaned." Hermione said sadly, thinking of her own parents that passed away.

Kanz fidgeted uneasily, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just wanted clarification of sorts."

"Of course." Said Hermione.

Draco just stood and let Hermione take charge, this they decided upon already.

"These people, are your friends? Not Draco's?" He asked.

"Oh, they met him before." She said simply.

"And they know that he is a Vampire." He said, watching her intently.

"Yes, they do." Said Hermione.

"And they accept him?" At this question he was close to scrutinising them.

"Why would they not?" She said simply.

"All's well. But do you know anything of the Hendricks? They seemed to have disappeared too." He said rather casually.

"They didn't tell us anything. But I've been told they disappear often." Stated Draco.

"Oh yes, they do. It's just after you arrived, this has been the longest they stayed in the village and now, they have left and so are you." He said.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I think they stayed because they knew I had no friends. They stayed for my sake I think. We told them that we would be leaving so perhaps they took this opportunity to leave?"

"Perhaps." Agreed Kanz.

After being assured that all was in order, they left his house.

* * *

After thorough discussions, both Draco and Hermione agreed that they would apparate to Grimmauld place. Carefully disguising some books and other stuff, Draco and Hermione placed charms here and there so that no one would be able to break in. And if someone should ever be able to, they would find nothing suspicious. Hermione levitated their luggage outside while Draco double-checked the whole place. Draco was just locking the door when a little girl came running up the hill. Hermione recognised her as Cindy, the small girl she had met before.

"Mrs. Draco!" She called out.

Hearing his name, but confused with a 'Mrs.', he turned around to see a small girl reaching out for Hermione. He raised an eye-brow, _**Mrs. Draco?**_ He did sort of like the sound of it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Draco. Good morning, Mr.Draco." She said bubbly.

"Morning, Cindy." Said Hermione kindly, "what brings you here?"

"Oh, mum and I were just going to buy some flour from Mrs. Prechet. And I saw you with all the bags. It looked like you were leaving. Are you leaving Mrs. Draco?" She asked inquisitively, her big eyes staring into Hermione's blue ones.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said, smiling softly. Hermione shifted her gaze to the bottom of the hill where Cindy's mother was standing. She couldn't really tell, but it looked like she was smiling.

Cindy looked from Hermione to Draco and back to Hermione. Her whole faced seemed to drop and she gave a small pout when she asked, "But why? Can't you stay here?"

Placing the last strong locking charm, Draco said, "We're only going away for Christmas. We'll be back after that."

Her mood instantly lit up, "Really?"

Hermione nodded her head. Cindy gave a small squeal and clapped her hands. Hermione smiled as Cindy ran back down to tell her mum the 'good news'. Happy that at least this village could afford to be carefree when she knew that other places weren't, Hermione sighed. Was she really helping the war? She turned to look at Draco who was waiting for her. Ever since it happened, things had been awkward to say the least and Draco had been very distant and yet, this bond created well, a bond between them and she felt closer, more intimate with him than before. Realising that she wasn't making any sense (Distant yet intimate?) she shrank all the luggage and slipped them into her pocket.

"Let's go?" She prompted.

Draco nodded and with that, both of them left, leaving behind to small. Faint 'pops'.

* * *

Draco felt out of place. The minute they arrived, Hermione was buried under all the hugs from her friends and family. He just stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked away, not wanting to see all the love and trust transpiring through the greetings. It was a nice scene but he'd rather not see it. So he just stood aside and nodded to anyone who he caught eyes with. A lot of people were there, many from their year at Hogwarts and of course, the Weasley family, all of them including Ginny who was on holidays. Potter was there, the old professor was there, Professor Lupin. He learnt a lot that year, he would never admit it of course. He hadn't been all that welcoming to him. There was a lady beside him, in fact he wasn't sure if there were one or two ladies. She had bright pink hair and a cheerful looking face. But then he saw an almost identical lady with black hair just five minutes after. At first he regarded it as nothing, thought maybe they were sisters but then five minutes again and the black hair lady was gone, no where in sight while the lady with pink hair was in her place. After all the hugs and greetings were exchanged, Mrs. Weasley was showing them their rooms. He was happy to find that Hermione's room was near to his. Apart form him and Hermione, only professor Lupin stayed in Grimmauld place. When Molly Wealsey showed him his room, he muttered his thanks and quickly retreated into his room. If he stayed a bit longer, he would have noticed her smiling after him.

He couldn't have been more embarrassed and ashamed. He had never been…never said anything nice about her. She had pointed out the toilets, the kitchen and everything else he needed to know about this house. She could have just left him without a word and let him struggle but she didn't. Even Draco could see the change in himself but he knew, no matter how much he changed, certain scars never fade and he'd just have to live with them. So he decided to stay inside his room until the meeting, which would be at night. _**Till then**_, he thought as he climbed onto the bed, _**I'll just sleep.**_

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"I knew it! I knew this would happen!" Ginny shouted in triumph.

"Ginny, please, quiet. And what are you talking about?" Said Hermione

Both of them had retreated to Hermione's room and after Hermione _just_ closed the door, Ginny started shouting.

"Oh come on! You didn't think that Ron and Harry wouldn't tell? Me of all people?" Ginny started incredulous. "Of course, they told everyone in the order."

"What? How could they?" Said Hermione clearly indignant, "it's Draco's and my news to tell. It's the only improvement we had in the mission."

"Well, it saves you the trouble of telling everyone in the order doesn't it? Wouldn't you be terribly embarrassed? And, by the way, I don't think that Malfoy would appreciate you belittling this er…kiss to improvement in the mission. Even Ron and Harry admit that he must like you a lot."

"They do?" Asked Hermione hopefully but quickly cast that aside and said, "You shouldn't call him Malfoy, he doesn't like it. Reminds him of his father."

"Oh, helping him out your boyfriend are you?" Teased Ginny.

"He's not my boyfriend Ginny, I thought your informants would have got _that_ right." Said Hermione defensively.

"Oh I'm sorry, he's your Mate now isn't he? For life?" Ginny said teasingly, each time walking closer to Hermione and stared in her face to see her blush. Ginny got so close that Hermione had to look away before her whole face turned red. Ginny laughed out loudly and said, "Might as well call you Mrs. Malfoy now, huh? Haha, but he doesn't like 'Malfoy', so I'll just call you Mrs. Draco."

Hermione blushed hard as she recalled Cindy. Ginny was sniggering hard. Never had she before seen Hermione blush so hard and without retaliating!

"Well, don't be naughty. I won't be catching you in his room during your stay will I?" She said gaily.

"Er...Well," started Hermione.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Hermione! You don't really mean that-"

"No!" Shouted Hermione, interrupting Ginny before she could go _there._

"It's just that tomorrow is Vampire night. So I'll have to well, feed him. And I don't think he'll come to my room." Said Hermione quickly.

"Oh, can I come and watch?" She asked eagerly.

Hermione looked scandalized, "No, you can't…it's….not appropriate. Not when…you…just...you can't."

"Why not?" She asked, with a grin hanging on her face.

"Ginny! It's just not appropriate. Draco and I won't feel comfortable with you around. He won't let you be there." She said, failing to understand why Ginny failed to understand. (A/N: Sorry…had to put that…Haha)

"Oh, and the fact that I might be intruding on your pleasure is besides the point?" Asked Ginny mischievously.

"Pleasure?" Asked Hermione nervously. What was Ginny going on about?

"Oh, don't pretend Hermione. You're not the only one that can do research _and_ wield results." Said Ginny.

"I don't understand Ginny." She said nervously. Just what did Ginny know?

"When Harry told me the news, the first thing I did was go through all the books in Hogwarts. And I did find one that talked about relationships of Vampires." Ginny explained.

Hermione, being Hermione, found this very interesting. "What did the book say?" she asked. But then she quickly thought, maybe it was a good idea to ask, what was making Ginny smile like that?

"I found out that on Vampire night when you guys er…feed each other. Well, in this case you feed him, it is actually an aphrodisiac for _both of you._" Smiled Ginny.

"What!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, okay, it wasn't that exact word but the meaning is the same." Ginny admitted.

Hermione shook her head, "Impossible."

It never felt pleasurable and at the same time it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. Did Draco know? Hermione shook her head again. He couldn't have. But if what Ginny said is true that means he...okay, there was no need to think of that. All of this could be explained rationally. But first she needed to see that book that had dared to suggest such a thing.

"Where's the book?" Asked Hermione.

"At Hogwarts." Replied Ginny, enjoying herself.

"You didn't tell Harry and Ron, did you?" Asked Hermione weakly.

---------Later at night---------

"Wotcher, Hermione. Quite a crowd, huh? Order sure has grown." Said Tonks.

"Oh hi Tonks. I agree with you. Just goes to show doesn't it? How much people trust Dumbledore." She said looking around. Already half of the order showed up and Hermione was introduced to so many people she had never seen before. Mandy and Ash were already here and stayed at Leaky Cauldron where they had stayed before.

"Hermione, I've heard that maybe you could introduce me to my cousin. Think I scared him this morning." Tonks laughed at the memory of his face.

"You want to meet Draco? Oh, I think he's still in his room. Let's go get him. About time to anyway." She said, leading Tonks up the stairs.

"Already on first name basis are you?" Asked Tonks cheekily. "Don't blow up, it's just that the word got around that's all."

"Yeah, through Ron and Harry. Two people who just _insist _on privacy. How hypocritical." She muttered.

Upon reaching Draco's door, Hermione stopped and knocked the door.

"Draco?" She called out, but no one answered. She turned the knob and jiggled it but it was locked.

"Who's that?" Called a voice from within.

"It's Hermione, I brought someone to see you." She said to the door.

They could hear feet's shuffling against the floor and soon the door was opened. Tonks looked at Draco carefully. Wondering whether he had really changed.

"Draco, this is Nymp-" Started Hermione but Tonks cut her off.

"Call me Tonks." She said stretching her hand forward.

"Tonks." Muttered Draco shaking her hand loosely. "Aren't you-?"

Tonks nodded her head, "Yep. Your cousin. On your mother's side."

Draco nodded his head, "I heard of you." Suddenly he poked his head in between the girls and looked around the landing. Seeing no one he turned back to the girls.

"Do you have a sister?" He asked, fairly certain the two ladies he saw earlier were related.

Tonks laughed cheerily, "Nope that was me."

To prove her point, Tonks changed from pink hair to black and many more. Draco looked on with awe.

"You're a-"

"Yup." She replied.

Hermione saw the admiration on Draco's face and couldn't help smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know we had one in the family. That was so bloody fantastic!" He said.

Tonks blushed slightly, she always thought her ability to change was neat but he was really praising her. Hermione smiled at the childish pleasure Draco had. Both ladies did not fail to notice that Draco said 'family'.

"Draco, it's time for the meeting. Everyone should be here now." Said Hermione.

Draco nodded his head and let the ladies walk down first. Addressing Tonks he asked, "Can you imitate a person's looks?"

"Yes I can. Comes in handy sometimes." She turned around and winked and Draco.

Draco laughed and asked, "But can you imitate people's voices too?"

Tonks frowned and said, "I can but imitating voices is much harder. I must listen to the voice for some time before being able to imitate. But I can change my voice however I want."

"That's fantastic. You must be a huge asset to the Order. The Death Eaters don't have anyone like you. You could do so many things." He said, complimenting her yet again.

He was about to turn to talk to Hermione but he discovered that she had already left. Hermione, happy that they could get on so well, slipped away quietly. Tonks made her way to Lupin, Draco at the moment, preferred not to talk to his ex-professor. Looking around him, he didn't know anybody and anyone he did recognise, he didn't want to talk to. He wasn't ready. Harry and Ron nodded at him curtly and he nodded back. Suddenly, he wished Hermione was with him. He noticed that Ginny was walking in his direction. She waved and smiled. Draco turned around, thinking that she was waving to someone else. But he saw no one waving back to her or anything like that. He wanted to run. He didn't feel up to talking to anyone. Especially a Weasley. But he couldn't run, he saw her and he knew she saw him see her. (A/N: Haha) So he tried to relax. But of course, failed.

"Hi Draco." She said amicably.

"Hi." He felt weird and uncomfortable.

"Seen Hermione?" She asked.

He just shook his head.

"Met anyone you know?" She asked in a friendly manner.

What was she trying to do? Draco felt very uncomfortable.

"Er, I met Tonks just now and you." He replied awkwardly.

"You met Tonks? She's real nice isn't she? Next time you see her ask her to do the pig snout for you. You'll laugh louder than you ever have." Ginny was trying to make light conversation, but Draco wasn't helping.

"Okay." Said Draco nodding. All of the sudden he felt the need to say something. What to say, he didn't know.

"Have you eaten dinner?" She asked again.

"Wasn't hungry." He replied.

"Oh, anyway, I'll leave you alone now. By the way, you see that door way over there?" She asked.

Draco nodded.

"That's where the meeting will take place." She told him.

Draco nodded his head again and said with some hesitation, "Thanks."

Ginny was about to walk away but hearing him say 'thanks' she turned around and smiled warmly, "Your welcome."

It was the same with Ginny. She was being so nice and she was helping him. Why? Draco was hesitating. He needed to say something. Ginny had already taken a few steps when he caught her hand and she turned around questioningly.

"Tell your family that…that I'm…I'm sorry." Draco quickly looked at the floor and let go of her hand.

There was silence and Draco thought that maybe she had left. When he looked up, she was smiling broadly at him and he knew he didn't have to explain just what he was saying sorry for. "Wow, I don't know what Hermione did to you. I will tell them."

Draco watched her as she walked away. She was heading towards her parents. Draco guessed that all her brothers plus Harry had seen him talk to her because before she even reached her parents, the whole Weasley clan rushed to her and he could hear one of them ask 'What did he want.' From what he could tell, she shrugged them off and went straight to her parents knowing that they would follow her. She also signalled Hermione to go. Apparently, she already knew where Hermione was. Draco's heart started beating very fast. How would they take it? He was watching their faces carefully for any change in expression. Ginny had started gesturing wildly and Draco got scared. But after a while he could see Mr and Mrs Weasley's heads separate from the group and they smiled at him. Hermione on the other hand, had this 'I-Told-You-So' look on her face and started walking towards him. Suddenly, his heart started beating even faster than before.

"Ginny told us what you did." Hermione said, taking his hand the way she used to do in village.

Draco nodded his head.

"I'm proud of you." She said smiling at him very sweetly. Being quite a few inches shorter than he was, she pulled him down and kissed his cheek. Draco never blushes, but he was sure that he might have turned a bit pink. Just then, someone announced that the meeting was starting and if everyone could please go in the room and take a seat.

"Come on, let's go." Said Hermione.

Draco nodded his head. It seemed all he could do was nod his head.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It was in this meeting that Mandy and Ash were told who Draco and Hermione really was though Dumbledore called Hermione 'Danielle' for there were many new faces. So the only people who knew who she was were the 'original' members of the order and her ex-classmates, who knew of her double-identity anyway.

Huge missions like Lupin's and Draco's and Hermione's weren't mentioned. Stuff such as Death Eater attacks and raids were being discussed instead. They didn't know just how many of the new people could be trusted. All of them had been through multiple 'tests' before becoming a member but this time round, no one was willing to make the same mistake, especially Dumbledore.

After the meeting was finished, the other members, the 'original' ones stayed behind along with a four new faces. They were Hernie Powler, Sandra Grivit, Welge Burt and Yelena Manol. Powler was the head of Division J in the Muggle Liaison Office and had access to all the records of past offences. Grivit worked with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with illegal creatures and monitored all activities and names who worked with illegal creatures. Burt worked in the Office of Misinformation and could contribute a lot on the status of the Ministry. Manol was a Healer which is always needed in a time of war. They were introduced to everyone and told their responsibilities.

Once the meeting was over, Molly announced that she was holding a Christmas party the following night and invited everyone. With that, everyone left. Harry and Ron, however, stayed back and pulled Hermione to an empty room and spoke to her about the Horcuxes.

Draco saw Harry and Ron drag Hermione away so he decided that he would just sleep some more. It was hard for Draco to fall asleep, especially after he was so accustomed to having Hermione by his side. After and hour or two of restlessness, he fell into a fitful sleep. Hermione on the other hand, was not able to sleep. Everything Harry and Ron told her about the Horcuxes made her shake with anger and shiver in fear. How could anyone be that evil? Her job in it was simple. Find places for Harry and Ron to look for Horcuxes. She already had ideas. She remembered that the Sorting Hat had sung on the different places of where the founders came from. Their best bet was to go there. There was also the locket that Harry mentioned. He said he would bring a picture tomorrow for her to see. He described the locket briefly and she was sure she saw it in the Grimmauld Place before. Harry and Ron agreed but they kept coming back and never found the locket. They suggested that Hermione get some sleep because they would need her researching skills starting tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Draco and Hermione. Draco still felt awkward at the Place and Hermione felt uneasy. Draco woke up first and went down. Lupin was already there, drinking his morning coffee and reading The Daily Prophet out loud for Tonks who was sitting next to him.

"Wotcher Draco." Said Tonks as she caught sight of him.

Draco had actually contemplated going back upstairs and was about too before Tonks saw him.

"Morning, Tonks. Morning, Professor." He said softly.

Lupin gave him a funny look, "You can call me Remus or Lupin if you want. I'm not your professor anymore."

"Could I just call you Professor?" Asked Draco meekly. He felt horrible. When he was in third year, he gave Lupin no respect, now that he had changed, there was a need for him to redeem himself.

"If you want." Smiled Lupin.

Draco was about to make himself some breakfast when he asked, "Um, you guys want some egg or toast or something?"

"Nah, I already took breakfast and we have to leave anyhow." Replied Tonks.

Tonks followed Lupin upstairs and if Draco had cared to eavesdrop he would hear Lupin and Tonks marvelling at the way he changed. AS they went up, Hermione was walking down and they congratulated Hermione on how much she had been able to change him. Blushing she told them that she did not do anything. Making her way to the kitchen, the smell of Draco's cooking filled her.

"Make me one of those will you?" She asked.

Hearing her voice, Draco turned around and smiled.

"You look tired." He commented.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Hermione.

Passing Hermione her plate of breakfast, she said thanks. They ate in silence, enjoying the sense of familiarity. Half-way through their breakfast, somebody popped out of the fireplace. Brushing down her robes, Ginny skipped over to Hermione.

"Do you want to go last-minute shopping? I need to buy more wrapping paper." Asked Ginny, in a Matter-Of-Fact tone.

"Oh yes, I still have to buy presents!" Cried Hermione. "Do you want to go too Draco?"

Draco just shook his head and carried on eating. Hermione quickly ate the rest of her breakfast and rushed of with Ginny. Draco already had the present he wanted to give Hermione. It was a simple gift. Just a necklace and a quill but the quill would have an eagle's feather instead of the normal goose's or an owl's. He thought it should be okay. He knew that even if Hermione didn't like the necklace, she would like the quill. Recently she was complaining a lot on how she was never able to find a decent quill. Draco had no idea what to do. He had nothing to do. He was starting to regret not bringing any book to read. So he explored the house a bit and he was certain that sometimes he was being followed.

He was relieved when Hermione came back. She quickly went to keep away the presents before going down to talk to Draco about her shopping events. When it was close to six in the evening, Hermione declared that she was going to get ready for the party. Draco knew he should have said something then but decided not to. Finally he decided that Hermione was taking too long so he went upstairs looking for her. When he reached the door he heard whispers like 'locket' and 'slytherin's crest'. After knocking five times, Hermione finally opened the door. Revealing Harry and Ron in her room.

"Hi Draco." Said Hermione casting a nervous look at Harry and Ron. With that, Harry and Ron apparated away.

"Come in." Said Hermione and pointed on her bed for him to sit.

"Hermione, I don't think I'll be going to the party tonight." He said looking at her in the eyes.

"Why not?" She asked concerned.

"I don't think I am ready to face…all of that." He said, not at all ashamed to tell Hermione what he felt.

"But Draco, we're celebrating Christmas. You can't be alone on Christmas." Said Hermione.

Draco smiled and told her he wasn't that fond of Christmas. Hermione looked at her watch and exclaimed that she was going to be late.

"Oh, I thought we'd do it first then go to the party but now I am going to be late and oh dear!" Cried Hermione.

"Hermione? What are you going on about?" Asked Draco.

Hermione bent her head to the left and pointed at the two small puncture marks there.

"Today's, well, tonight's Vampire Night. I tell you what, I'll be back before eleven-thirty. Is that okay? Then we can do it first and I can celebrate Christmas with you too!" She said cheerfully.

"Okay." Agreed Draco.

And after she changed, she said goodbye and left for the party. Draco went to the kitchen to make some dinner for himself but found he wasn't in the mood to eat. The image of both Harry and Ron in Hermione's room was engraved in his mind's eye. AS he walked to the table, thoughts were rushing through his head. He knew that to Hermione, both guys were just friends. And the fact the she was his mate meant he'd have her for life. But still that uneasy feeling of insecurity robbed him of serenity. Draco admitted that while he was in love with Hermione, she could leave him anytime she wanted. He didn't know what to do. Running his hands over his face he muttered, "Bloody Harry Potter and Ron sodding Weasley."

"Ah, so the new boy does not like the Potter and Weasley boy. But he likes the mudblood witch, he does."

Draco immediately turned around to the source of the voice.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Pls Review and tell me how I am doing! 


	18. Progress?

A/N: A huge big 'thank you' to all who reviewed:

darkygirl, 0-Jackie-0, siriuslyblairrr, pstibbons and confusedangel0002

And congrats to pstibbons who guessed the 'mysterious' voice correctly though I didn't think it was that mysterious really. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and tell me how I am doing, even if I am doing horribly.

**

* * *

**

Draco turned around, half-expecting to see someone unfriendly. But instead, he saw nothing. No one was in sight.

"-wonders why he's here. Perhaps he is a blood traitor too?"

The voice was getting softer. Draco started walking in the general direction of the voice and went to the kitchen.

"Mistress will be pleased to know."

"Who's there?" Asked Drco. He did not like this hide-and-seek game and he really felt like hitting the owner of the voice. How dare they call Hermione a –

"Kreacher will tell her now. New boy does not see Kreacher." This time the voice was accompanied by malicious laughter.

Getting frustrated, Draco flung out his wand and muttered quickly. Immediately everything in the room jumped, revealing a very dirty looking house-elf.

"Who are you?" Asked Draco sternly.

"Evil boy he is. Scaring Kreacher like that. Kreacher don't like him. Mistress will cry when she sees her house. Another one of them blood-traitors for Kreacher can tell, oh yes. Kreacher can tell he is no mudblood. Pureblood he is! Oh the shame of my mistress."

All the time the house-elf, Kreacher, was hunching low. Draco was no stranger to house-elves. He had about 2 or 3 in his house before. But this one must have been the strangest and dirtiest one he ever saw.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Asked Draco angrily. He was not at all happy that Kreacher knew he was pureblood and he certainly did not like the way he was talking. Kreacher looked at him sulkily and looked away, not wanting to answer Draco. Kreacher was about to walk out the door when Draco slammed the door shut magically. Kreacher threw Draco a very ugly look. Draco stepped up to Draco.

"Answer me! What are you doing here?" Ordered Draco.

Draco knew that he could shout as much as he wanted but if Kreacher did not wish to tell him then Draco might never get the answers. But he would not stop trying. Suddenly, something very extraordinary happened. Kreacher started clutching his own throat. He began spluttering as if choking, literally, on his words.

"Kreacher is house-elf for the noble house of the Blacks." Kreacher said this with much difficulty.

When he finished, he looked up at Draco with awe. Draco knew what happened, he just couldn't understand why. He had seen this before in his second year. He was wondering about at home a week before school started. His father was scolding a house-elf named Dobby for something. For some reason, Dobby was hiding something from his father and his father made him tell him. Dobby was bound to the house and served only the Malfoys but they lost Dobby after Harry set him free. But Kreacher was bound to Grimmauld Place not to him. So why?

Kreacher looked at him with contempt. "Another one! Oh, how my mistress will weep when she sees Kreacher bound to blood traitors. All of them, dirty, foul! But When Kreacher is set free. Oh how they will suffer. Kreacher has the one thing they need."

Just like that Kreacher burst into laughter. Draco now understood why. His mother. Kreacher was bound to him on his mother side. There was Black blood in him. But Kreacher said there was more than one. _**Must be Tonks and Potter of course, Hermione did tell me that Sirius left Potter the house so**_….What was Kreacher talking about? 'The one thing they need'? _**Perhaps…**_ Draco decided to play a different game with Kreacher.

"Kreacher? You are against Potter, are you?" Asked Draco smoothly, taking a seat.

Kreacher was eyeing him carefully now.

"Are you? Answer me!" Commanded Draco. Kreacher was forced to give a choking 'yes'.

"Good then. You may be able to help me." Said Draco, choosing his words carefully.

Kreacher looked at him in surprise.

"You really thought I was one of them?" Asked Draco, slipping back into his old self. "My acting must have really been good then."

Immediately understanding him, Kreacher bowed to the floor.

"I'm sure you understand now." Said Draco slowly and cautiously. "The Dark Lord sent me."

Kreacher gave yet another bow. "Kreacher was not told you be here."

"I know. Nobody told me about you either. How do you pass information to our side?" Asked Draco.

"Kreacher is not allowed to pass information. The Potter boy already gave orders to Kreacher. Perhaps you can undo it?" Asked Kreacher eagerly.

Draco thought deeply before saying, "No, no I can't. If I do, it would be too obvious. They would know it was me instantly. Now listen to me. If ever anyone from our side gets in contact with you, never mention my name or our meeting. That is an order."

He could see that Kreacher was getting doubtful but had to obey nonetheless but Draco could not afford Kreacher being doubtful. He needed his trust.

"I was not mentioned you were here so that means I wasn't supposed to know about you. Or you me. So it would get me in a lot of trouble with the Dark Lord, though it makes my task a lot easier."

Kreacher definitely trusted Draco now. That was all he needed. He was very eager to help Draco and in Kreacher's mind, he would obey Draco the most.

Draco was going with a guess now, "Tell me, have you ever seen anything with a Slytherin's crest on it? A locket perhaps?"

Kreacher's eyes flashed in delight, "Kreacher will get it for you now sir."

Draco's heart was racing. Maybe this would pay off after all. Soon after, Kreacher came bounding in with a bundle in his hand. Placing the bundle respectfully on Draco's lap, Kreacher retreated to the corner of the room. Draco opened the bundle slowly. Draco didn't know what it really was but if Potter, Weasley and Hermione needed it that bad. It must either be to use it or destroy it. Seeing as it was Slytherin's, it was most probably to destroy it. Draco created a small orb and trapped the locket inside it. Standing up, Draco turned to address Kreacher.

"This conversation is never to be mentioned ever again. To anyone. Understand? Next time if you see me, pretend you don't know me and that I am with them. Also, NEVER listen to any of my conversations. You hear my voice go in the opposite direction and close your ears. All of this is an order. No cheating. No loopholes. Got that? My mission is mine alone. You do not need to know about it."

Kreacher bowed again and hurried away. Draco quickly went up and put away the orb in his trunk. Happy with his success, he was getting a bit hungry. Both for blood and something more solid. It was already ten-twenty. He hoped he could stay sane until Hermione came back. After taking a quick shower, Draco made his way down to the kitchen when he heard noises from the kitchen. It sounded like someone moving about. In fact, it sounded like…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Hi Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Merry Christmas in advance." Greeted Hermione as she entered the burrow. She placed all her gifts neatly under the Christmas tree.

"Professor Lupin, Tonks. Merry Christmas in advance." And so Hermione went around greeting everyone she met and recognised.

She had settled down nicely and was drinking some of Mrs. Weasley's homemade eggnog. She had a favour to ask of Mrs. Weasley but she was busy at the moment so Hermione decided to chat and have fun.

The boys and Ginny had gone off to play quidditch, having nothing better to do, or anyone to talk to, Hermione decided to go watch them and perhaps cheer for them too. That was how, many minutes later, Hermione ended up shouting 'Go Ginny!" She knew it was rather horrid of her, especially when Harry was having such a hard time concentrating on finding the charmed marble that was pretending to be a snitch. Flying past her, Ginny gave her a wink before scoring yet another goal against her brothers.

"Come on Harry." Cried Ginny. "I'm bored with the game already. All I do is score goals! End it already, even Bill is admitting defeat."

It was then Hermione found out that Harry _wasn't_ having difficulties finding the make-shift snitch but was actually binding time for Charlie to score goals. Bill was on Harry's side as the keeper. Ron was on Ginny's side as keeper. Fred and George…well, they weren't really playing. Ginny and Ron had confidently told Bill, Charlie and Harry that they didn't need a seeker (which proved to be true). So they split Fred and George to be the beater on either team but instead ended up 'wand-fighting' with their fake magic wands. In the end Harry had no choice but to catch the zooming marble and head towards the house defeated.

"She's good, isn't she?" Came a voice behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and came face to face with a stranger. He was only two or three inches taller than her and his hair was light-brown. He must be about three or four years older than her. He held out his hand to her.

"Dayne Burt. I know who you are of course. Danielle Zabini, nice to meet you in person."

Hermione smiled sweetly and shook his hand, "We've never met before."

"No, we haven't. Saw your face yesterday though. When Dumbledore introduced you." He said.

"Oh, you're in the Order." Exclaimed Hermione slightly surprised. She didn't think that Mrs. Weasley invited any newcomers.

"Yeah, I'm kinda lucky though. My dad's Welge Burt. You must have seen him yesterday. That's why I'm here. 'Cos he got invited." He explained.

"I see." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah well, saw a pretty face like yours and I couldn't keep away. Anyway, she really is something isn't she? She's the youngest isn't it? And a girl! Amazing that she can fly so well." He said staring at the 'quidditch pitch'.

Hermione looked at him sharply, "You're amazed? That Ginny is a both a girl and a good flyer?"

Quickly realising he had said something wrong, he tried to save the situation, "No, no it's just that, well yes. I am very surprised that she is such a good flyer because, well, I grew in a man-oriented family. Mum's the only woman. I've got my dad and two other brothers and all my time in school, I've never seen a girl that can fly properly."

Hermione sniffed, "Well, Ginny has lots of brothers too. Every time she'd watch them play and learn the moves herself. And after all those years of making them play, she knew all the places they were weak at and improved herself on those areas."

"Clever girl." He commented.

Hermione raised her eye-brow, "Have you got another belief that girls can't be smart?"

He looked at her shocked, "Oh no. I was in Ravenclaw after all. Met many bright girls though I admit I always thought guys were smarter. Until this one girl. She was three years my junior I believe. She was in Gryffindor. She was real smart and clever. Kept coming out top of the year. Made us Ravenclaws look bad. Her name was Hermione Granger. Best friend of Harry Potter. I'm sure you know. They say she was the brains behind all his victories. Too bad though, she's not here. I thought she would be, I wanted to meet her. Wonder where she went. After Hogwarts, she just vanished."

Hermione felt uncomfortably, though a little happy, that he was talking of her and so kept quiet through the whole thing.

"Her parents got killed." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, heard about that when I joined the Order. I reckon she's left the wizarding world for good then." He then turned and smiled at her. "Sad ain't it? She would have been mighty helpful in this war. Anyway, let's go. I think dinner's ready. I could eat like a deeno-sauce."

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Sorry?"

"A deeno-sauce. You know, the great big giant lizards that fly and ate everything in their path?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head while trying not to laugh. Dayne had shook his hands wildly and stomped on the ground just to illustrate his 'deeno-sauce'.

Giving up, Dayne shrugged, "Them muggles used to think that deeno-sauces used to rule the world before them. Looked a lot like Dragons, so they say."

Hermione finally realised what he was talking about, "Oh you mean dinosaurs!!"

"That's exactly what I said." He insisted but Hermione just laughed gaily and soon even Dayne joined in.

Dinner was a heavy affair. It was like a first class buffet. Ending with style with treacle tarts, mango pudding, trifle and Mrs. Weasley's, strawberry ice-cream. Dinner finished, surprisingly early at nine-thirty. After dinner, Mr Weasley turned up the radio, immediately Bill and Fleur got up to dance. Hermione was hoping to get a chance to ask Mrs. Weasley for a favour but as she got up, someone pulled at her hand.

"Dance with me?" Asked Dayne.

"I can't, I really can't. I've eaten too much." Said Hermione imploringly.

"Good then, a dance is in order for you." He said sheepishly.

"I can't. Really, I-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Said Dayne as he pulled her onto the 'dance floor'.

"Come on. Dance." He encourage.

Giving up, Hermione laughed and danced with him. "Only one dance though."

"One only? Well then, I better make the most of it then." After finishing his sentence, he swung Hermione wildly making her squeal before bursting into laughter.

Throughout the whole dance, Hermione could not stop laughing. Dayne took exuberant steps and ended the song by dipping Hermione so low that she almost touched the floor. Smiling, Hermione left the dance floor in search of Mrs. Weasley only to be stopped by two other Weasleys and Harry. Pulling her into the kitchen, Ginny started first.

"It's a good thing Draco wasn't here tonight."

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Asked Harry rather rudely.

"Does it matter?" Retorted Ginny.

Laughing Hermione said, "You know, I don't think Draco would like to be dragged into your love lives so-"

"We aren't here to talk about our, we're here to talk about yours." Said Ginny.

"Mine?" Asked Hermione in surprise.

"Yup. Do you what you were doing out there?" Asked Ron.

"I was dancing." Said Hermione simply.

"You were flirting." Argued Ron.

"I wasn't!" Cried Hermione taken aback. "I would never!"

"Don't go overboard Ron but Draco might take it that way and so would Dayne for sure." Said Ginny understandingly.

"How do you know his name?" Demanded Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Remember that book I told you about? It also said that Vampires are very possessive. If Draco ever finds out, I'm not sure what he'll do."

"Ginny, I really don't think Ferret Face would be so extreme to do anything more than hex him through the wall." Said Harry.

"There was a reported case where a Vampire killed both his lover and his lover's lover. Burned them alive and cut their body into pieces before throwing the pieces to wild dogs!" Said Ginny fiercely.

"Yeah, and who knows. Ferret Face isn't really alright up there" Muttered Ron pointing at his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Charlie as he walked into the kitchen.

"Talking about Hermione and Draco and whether Draco would kill Dayne by tomorrow night burn him alive, tear him into pieces and feed him to wild dogs." Said Ginny very rapidly.

"Ginny!" Admonished Hermione.

Charlie on the other just laughed, "That was one case sis. Nothing like that ever happened again."

"But aren't Vampires supposed to be very possessive?" She asked earnestly.

"Majority are I gather. Hermione, er, Danielle, I'm not that great with Vampires, better with Dragons, always have been. But I do know that that boy you brought back is different than Malfoy junior. So he must really love you a lot."

"That's not necessary." Started Hermione. "Just because we have the bond doesn't mean that-"

Hermione stopped because Charlie started shaking his head, "Vampires gotta believe they love someone before they actually do. Malfoy, I don't think he had much love in his life, even your brother couldn't have given him what he needs. Vampires need more love than any of us really do. Then you come along, accept him and he starts to fall."

"But then that's not real love is it?" Asked Ron.

"I reckon it is. Even without him being a Vampire, both of them spent so much time alone together, I'd be surprised if he didn't fall in love with her by now. And besides, I was observing him when he got here. Every time he wasn't with Hermione, er, Danielle, he looked like a lost puppy. Kinda sad really, but then again, you must be the only one here he really trusts. And sometimes, trust is more important than love." Said Charlie.

Hermione started thinking, what if what Charlie said was true? Did Draco love her? Did she love Draco back?

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I guess in that case young Burt being around ain't too bad." Said Charlie.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Then she'll know who she really wants isn't it? Anyway, my professional opinion is that Draco is in love with you. Just don't let him meet young Burt okay?" Said Charlie before leaving them alone.

"But I don't even like Dayne that way. He's just a friend. Nothing more." Said Hermione firmly.

"Then you better keep it that way. 'Cos I don't think he will." Said Ron.

"What are you young ones doing in the kitchen? This is my territory. Get out!" Shouted Mrs Weasley playfully.

"Yes mum." Smirked Ron and Ginny before going out, dragging Harry behind them.

"You too Hermione. I think I can still call you that right? Or shall we play safe?" Smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually, Mrs Weasley I need your help. I want to learn how to make something. Food actually." Said Hermione nervously.

Mrs Weasley loved cooking and loved teaching people too. Too bad Ginny was more interested in brooms so she welcomed the change. Her eyes lit up and magically locked the door.

"So we won't be disturbed." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh, you don't have to stay. If you could just lend me some recipes I'm sure I'll-" Said Hermione.

"Nonsense dear, call it an old woman's fancy but I want to teach you. Come on put the apron on. Let's get started. So what do you want to make?" Said Mrs Weasley magically cleaning up all the pots and pans ready for their next assignment.

"Well, actually I …"

---------An Hour Later---------

"All done now. Let's wrap it in a box shall we?" Said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you so much Mrs Weasley. I don't know what I would have done without you." Said Hermione breathlessly.

"I'm sure you would have got along just fine" Said Mrs. Weasley though Hermione could see going pink around her cheeks.

"I should get going now. It's going to be ten–thirty." Said Hermione shrinking her box and placing it carefully in her hands. Thanking Mrs Weasley once again, she apparated.

She at once arrived at her room in Grimmauld's Place. Her hair was all messy so she quickly changed into cleaner clothes and fixed her hair. Taking the box carefully in her hands yet again, she began to climb down the stairs slowly. Just then she heard the sound of water from the bathroom. Considering herself lucky, she walked down to the kitchen and placed the box on the table. She had started getting out a plate and some cutlery before….

"Hermione?"

"Draco!" Exclaimed Hermione in fright.

"What are you doing back so early?" He asked.

"Oh, I just thought it would be best if I cam back early and we do it. I was scared you weren't able to last till eleven. Would you prefer we do it in your room or?" Asked Hermione, standing in front of the table trying to hide her box which she had luckily forgot to enlarge and would have been missed by Draco anyways.

"No one's going to come back early right?" Asked Draco.

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"Then let's just do it here." Said Draco.

Hermione was taken aback but managed to stammer out an 'okay'.

"We can do it in my room if you want to." Offered Draco.

Hermione shook her head and told him that it was okay. The truth was, while Hermione was out of Draco's sight, he had been able to control himself but now that she was in front of him, he was too impatient to walk all the way upstairs. He quickly locked the door, he didn't want anyone to see them because he knew they would immediately notice what Hermione had so innocently missed all this time. That he needed Hermione more than just emotionally. In more ways than one, Hermione drove him crazy and with their strained awkwardness the past few weeks, it was more than Draco could take. When Hermione undid the first two buttons of her shirt, Draco froze. Only when Hermione exposed the two small puncture holes on the side of her right neck did Draco start moving towards her.

"Hermione, "he whispered, "Could you-?"

Hermione looked at him questioningly. Unable to say anything, he pulled her gently to the side where her back would be up against the wall. He then lowered hid fangs directly on the two small puncture marks. Immediately, the scabs dissolved into nothing, giving Draco unobstructed access to Hermione's blood. Hermione's breath stopped at her throat when Draco sunk his fangs into her veins. Hermione was now in a very confused state of mind. One half of her was thinking about Ginny and the book, the other half was just enjoying the sensations that Draco brought. All too soon, Draco moved his fangs away from her neck. Watching scabs appear yet again, something stirred inside him and he moved to kiss the side of her neck. He kissed it once and twice, each time moving up. Hermione was about to gasp when she felt his lips, instead it was caught in her throat. The third time, Draco was face to face with her. All reasonable thought left him as he pushed his lips gently against hers. Hermione, on her part, was shocked, but pleasantly so. When he moved away, Hermione could not help but whisper his name. Even though it was nice to be intimate, she wanted to know where they stood.

Hearing his name, Draco suddenly shot away from her. What had he done? Draco started panicking. He turned around, not willing to face her just yet. Great, this was all that he needed! As if things weren't already so awkward between them, he just had to go and kiss her. Now how will they behave around each other? Already, Draco started wishing he hadn't been that stupid.

"Draco." Called Hermione softly.

He didn't know what to do. Should he face her or-? Luckily, somebody else made that decision for him.

"Draco?" Cried a voice from outside the kitchen.

Hearing the voice, both of them looked at each other thinking exactly the same thing. '_**Blaise?**_'. Draco took out his wand, wanting to unlock the door when he motioned Hermione to button up her blouse. It was not a situation he wanted Blaise to see. He unlocked the door and called out to Blaise. Soon Blaise came into the kitchen. Hermione ran forward to greet him with a hug. Blaise returned in kind.

"I need to talk to you guys. Urgently." Said Blaise.

Immediately, they all sat around the table. Hermione forgot her small package for a while.

"I think, it is best if you two keep a disguise on the ready. The Dark Lord is starting to recruit Vampires. At least he wants to. Lucius has managed to talk him into it. He wants to search for you Draco. Be careful." He warned before sighing, "Actually, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not doing anything to help!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

Blaise looked at her, "I'm scared. The Dark Lord does many things that I should not even know. I'm scared for you, for Draco, for the Order and for myself. It seems all that I'm doing is just listening to conversations and-"His voice faltered, "He put me in charge for recruiting Vampires. Your village is on our list."

Blaise did not look at them. He was really troubled.

"It doesn't matter, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Said Draco. "Besides, it's going to be Christmas, don't worry that much. I think we all owe that to each other."

Blaise nodded his head then frowned. "What is that?" He asked pointing to Hermione's small package on the table.

Draco also frowned, "I don't know, I didn't see it here earlier."

Both boys turned to Hermione who kept quiet throughout their exchange. She blushed slightly as she enlarged the present back to its original size.

"I made it at the Burrow."

The box, at the point of Draco's wand, began unwrapping itself. Finally, all the wrapping disappeared, revealing a cake. It was very simple and had no icing except for the message 'Happy Birthday Draco!' on it. Draco let out a small smile. He had had many birthday cakes. He even received one that was 3 layers high but this one cake, seemed much more special. He was about to thank but changed his mind.

"Are you sure that it is edible?" He asked mischievously.

Hermione was incredulous, she made the cake for him and this is how he reacts? " Fine then, don't eat it. Blaise and I will finish it off."

Draco smiled again, "Thanks."

Hermione scoffed, "Your welcome."

"Are you two going to continue playing this game or are you going to cut a piece for me. I want a big one mind you. I'm very hungry." Teased Blaise.

Hermione looked at Blaise shrewdly. Draco was just confused.

"Oh come on, do you think that Harry and Ron would miss a chance to tell me?" Asked Blaise smugly.

"Tell you what?" Asked Draco and turned to look at Hermione who just blushed and turned away and wasn't much help.

Blaise mouthed something at Draco. Draco, who seemed to understand, immediately brought the cake forward and started slicing it, all the while saying nothing. Blaise, who was quite happy that he managed to make both of them silent, accepted his piece of cake with thanks.

"The cake was really good Hermione, but I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep and just skip Christmas. Good night."

"Good night." Said Draco. Hermione settled for a 'sweet dreams' before Blaise disappeared up the stairs.

Both of them sat in silence before Draco spoke up.

"If I asked you a question, would reply truthfully to me, even if someone told you not to?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Said Hermione.

"I need to ask you something and I need the truth."

"I'll try." Said Hermione warily.

"When Potter and Weasley were in your room earlier today. You guys were talking about something. Were you looking for something? A locket, with the Slytherin's crest on it?" He asked, looking into her face.

"How did you know?" Said Hermione, indirectly telling him the truth.

"I over heard you talking." He said simply, suddenly feeling very awkward without Blaise around.

"Draco, about just now, before Blaise came in." Started Hermione.

This was what Draco dreaded, he knew Hermione would ask why. How was he supposed to tell her? He knew he couldn't tell her that he had no answer for it. Hermione was cleverer than that. Trying to avoid the situation altogether, he got up and walked to the door.

"You can forget about that if you want to." He said very softly. He didn't know where that sentence came from because he certainly did not want to forget about it. Not wanting to look even more stupid, he walked away but not before hearing Hermione ask,

"Why would I want to forget about it?"

His heart was beating wildly. What did she mean by that? Did she-? Draco shook himself. He couldn't get his hopes up. He could just be imagining things. Nonetheless, he smiled as he climbed the stairs. Just as he reached the top, the clock struck twelve. And he could hear footsteps running up the stairs, he turned around and saw Hermione. In her hands, she held yet another small package.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

Hermione passed him the package. She gave a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

Draco had hugged her back but did not realise he hadn't let her go yet.

"Your present is in you room." He said.

She looked up at him delightfully before extracting herself from him to go and take a look. Smiling, he went into his room for some sleep.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Morning Draco. Thanks for the quill, it's lovely." Said Hermione, upon seeing Draco enter the room.

"Morning, thanks for the present too." Said Draco, "Have you seen Blaise?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he left already. Apparently, now Blaise is just like Professor Dumbledore. Comes in for meetings, stay a while then disappear. I worry for him."

"Don't worry, Blaise is tougher than lots of people." Said Draco.

"Yes, that's true. I'm going to the Burrow now. Mrs Weasley told me to visit her again and tell her whether you liked the cake, it's a present from her too. She taught me how to make it actually." Said Hermione, not so embarrassed about it anymore.

"Could I come along?" Asked Draco quietly.

"Of course!" Said Hermione brightly.

So, after breakfast, both of them floo-ed over because Draco had not been there before.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Weasley!" Cried Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was the only one in the kitchen when they arrived.

"Merry Christmas Hermione. Merry Christmas Draco." Said Mrs Weasley good naturedly.

"Merry Christmas. Thanks for the cake, it was good." Said Draco quietly.

Mrs Weasley smiled and said, "The boys went out, they are fooling about in the garden. Harry and Ron should come down soon to join them."

"I'll just wait for them in the garden. Want to come Draco?" Asked Hermione.

"No, I need to talk to Potter and er…" Just realising that he was in the Weasley household and could_ not_ call Ron 'Weasley' lest the whole house answers, he changed his mind and said 'Harry and Ron' instead. Hermione nodded and left with Mrs Weasley to check up on the other Weasleys.

"Hi Draco." Said Ginny, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Harry and Ron." He said feeling very weird when he mentioned their names.

Ginny looked at him curiously so Draco explained, "I can't call him Weasley can I?"

Ginny laughed and agreed with him before leaving the house too. Just then Harry and Ron came pounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ron.

"I need to talk to both of you." He said. "You guys are looking for a locket isn't it? One with a Slytherin's crest on it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What do you want?"

Draco smiled, Potter's reaction said it all, "To give you your Christmas present."

Both Harry and Ron were puzzled. Draco took out the orb from his pocket. He had wrapped it in a black cloth and shrunk it before bringing it with him. After enlarging it, he slowly took off the cloth. At the sight of the locket, both boys were shocked.

"Merry Christmas." Said Draco as he passed over the orb.

"How did you know?" Questioned Ron.

"For once, eavesdropping did me some good. Oh and Kreacher sends his love." Added Draco.

Harry scoffed but asked, "Kreacher?"

"Yeah, it was with him all along. He gave it to me." Replied Draco.

"He gave it to you?" Asked Harry incredulously.

"Well, I asked for it. He thinks I'm one of them." Said Draco.

All of them understood what Draco meant. "I reckon it could be a good thing. Kreacher knows stuff he's not willing to tell." Said Ron, "Thanks though."

"Yeah, thanks." Said Harry.

"I thought it was important to you." Said Draco.

"It is. Very. You don't know just how important it is." Said Harry.

"I have an idea." He said but felt that perhaps he did not.

All three of them stood there, it was like they had come to a silent agreement to treat each other better. All of them nodded their heads before separating into two. Draco headed to the garden and Harry and Ron walked to some obscure place to work on the locket. Draco saw all the Weasley boys and girl, outside but quickly walked behind so he didn't have to meet them. In any case, Hermione wasn't there. Draco walked around a bit until he reached a small cluster of trees where he saw to figures. One of which he recognised as Hermione, the other he did not know. He was about to approach them when both figures embraced each other. Still, Draco continued walking until he was able to see clearly that they were kissing. Draco quickly stopped walking. Anger filled him and he knew that he was jealous. The sight was also causing him a lot of hurt but he wasn't able to look away. He clenched his fist, wanting nothing more than to hit the guy but he would wait. Wait until he could see his face then attack him. But then Hermione did something very shocking. For a moment Draco forgot all his anger.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Merry Christmas everyone!" shouted Hermione jovially.

Everyone returned her greeting back.

"Merry Christmas Danielle."

"Merry Christmas Dayne." Smiled Hermione.

But she soon dropped her smile. Dayne was looking very uncomfortable and, something she just could not think of at the moment.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered. "But not here."

"Okay." Said Hermione confused and followed him to an isolated place.

"I love you." Blurted Dayne. "I know I do. It's not just a passing feeling or anything."

"Dayne, I'm sorry, I can't love you." Hermione started.

"But I don't care about all of that. I mean I couldn't care less if your brother was a Death Eater. It is _you_ I love. I know it's only been one day but I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't care what anyone will say." Dayne said.

As he carried on, Hermione could not get in a word in and was completely confused by his 'confessions'.

"You see don't you? I really love you, you've got to understand that." Dayne finished.

"Dayne, listen, I understand that you love me but-" Started Hermione but could not finish her sentence as Dayne had kissed her.

Hermione was thoroughly surprised. Never did she imagine she would be in this kind of position. And she noticed that the way Dayne kissed was so much different from Draco's way. Shaking herself from her reverie, she knew that this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, Hermione pulled back angrily and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him.

"But I love you." Said Dayne.

"Yes, but I don't love you!" Exclaimed Hermione. "You should have never kissed me!"

While shouting at him, Hermione caught sight of Draco and gasped. She quickly turned to him.

"Draco!"

Hermione stared at him shocked and afraid. His face was impassive as ever with no trace of emotion on his face. Hermione registered this with a disappointment. After yesterday night, she thought that- Suddenly, Ginny's words came back to her and she felt the need to tell Draco that it was not at all like it seemed.

"Draco, it's not what it looks like." Said Hermione.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Said Draco calmly, folding his arms and leaned against a tree.

Dayne had somehow disappeared.

She walked towards him, "Please Draco. I-"

Draco cut her short, "I saw everything Hermione, there's no need to explain."

Draco turned back to the house, expecting her to follow him. Which she did.

"Draco, please just listen." Pleaded Hermione.

"Hermione, I saw _everything._ That includes your slapping him." He said lightly.

"Oh." Said Hermione feeling stupid all of the sudden but happy that there was no misunderstanding between them.

"I almost feel sorry for him. Though he deserved it. I most probably did too." Commented Draco.

"What?" Asked Hermione confused.

"I was thinking about our third year when you slapped me. It hurt a lot. So I'm thinking it must be really painful for him, especially since he 'loves' you. I would have gone over and give it to him too, but then I thought you most probably did a better job then I could." He answered smoothly.

"Oh really?" Asked Hermione.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Yes, because nobody gets close to you except me." Standing back up straight he continued, "And Blaise, Potter and Weasley."

What was he doing? Why was he flirting with her? Wasn't yesterday humiliating enough? Draco did not know why but a part of him kept doing idiotic things.

"Are you so sure about that? I determine who gets close to me. Not you. It just so happens that I let you get close to me." Said Hermione softly before resuming back to normal pitch, "And Blaise, and Harry and Ron."

Was she flirting back? Draco did not understand but felt happy all the same.

"I'm going back to Grimmauld Place. Stay here if you want." Said Draco.

"Why don't you stay?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm not ready to face the whole clan just yet." Said Draco referring to the Weasleys. "Anyway, I think Potter and Weasley might need your help."

As if on cue, Harry and Ron could be seen running towards them.

"Bye." Said Draco before disapparating.

"Hermione! We need your help. The bloody Horcux isn't budging, we've tried almost everything." Said Ron.

"Don't curse Ron. What Horcux?" She asked.

"The locket, it isn't-" Started Harry.

"You've got the locket? That's fantastic! How, where did you get it from?" Asked Hermione excitedly.

"Don't you know?" Asked Harry.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Your boyfriend, Draco, gave it to us." Said Ron, "Reckon he ain't too bad now after you're done with him."

"He had the locket?" Asked Hermione.

"Not really. He got Kreacher to give it to him." Replied Harry.

That explained many things but why didn't he tell her? After a few minutes of contemplation she finally reached an answer that made sense. It was Harry and Ron who was searching for it, Draco knew that, so it was logical to give it to them. As always, Hermione was right.


	19. Horcrux's Work

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who had reviewed!!! And another Thank you for all those who added me on story alert, or favourites stories!!!**

**At first I was a bit disappointed in the number of reviews but then sooo many people, well, not a lot, but they added me on to all sorts of alerts.**

**And just because you are reading this right now, THANK YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun, laughter, peace and joy!!

* * *

The corridor was dimly lit; the faint glow of the candles was not enough to see his expressions. Not that it really mattered for he pulled out a mask from his robes and attached it to his face. He didn't want to leave his bed nor the few people in his life that really cared. Blaise found himself warming up to the Order, especially Mrs. Weasley, whose cooking he enjoyed immensely. He was lucky that he never disturbed the Weasleys in school, it made talking to each other a whole lot more bearable. He didn't know how Draco could do it. Of course there was Hermione. Up until now, the Dark Lord had never been able to find out just where Hermione Granger disappeared to. And he didn't care either, he never believed that a simple 'mudblood girl' could ever interfere in his plans. To think about it, the Dark Lord seemed to be less concerned about Harry. He just wanted him dead that's all. He wasn't afraid of Harry.

Joining leagues with the Dark Lord was very different from what he and Draco envisioned, it was worse. Even though Voldemort considered his followers 'family' he never did treat them like one. But then again, how would he know anything about family? Even he and Draco would never understand. Maybe that's why he liked Mrs. Weasley the best. She was never short on affection and could spread it everywhere. Blaise saw first hand what Voldemort could do, and many times came close to doing it himself. He hadn't killed anyone, at least not yet. There were many times he could have, but he avoided doing it all the same. He was so called 'pardoned' for not killing only because he was new. But Voldemort knew just how far his powers could stretch even though Blaise rather he did not know….who would? Many times Blaise wondered just what the Dark Lord wanted to do with him. It was normally Lucius or Lestrange or the others who would tell him what to do. They were considered his 'inner circle'. And the only ones who had the Mark. Funny though, Blaise had the mark, he just wasn't included in the inner circle. The only time Blaise saw Him was when he had gotten the mark and when he had been given the task to recruit Vampires. As he approached the door he got rid of all thoughts . Blaise took out his wand and tapped the door on seven different places. The door opened, revealing a man., revealing a man.

"Lucius, _old_ boy. I'm afraid we've been seeing each other much too frequently." Said Blaise mockingly, stressing on the word 'old'. He couldn't resist teasing Lucius, it was the least Blaise could do for Draco. The old codger still didn't let up, he was still searching for Draco.

"Wipe that smirk off your face boy. You don't even know what pain is yet. I'd be happy to demonstrate." Lucius sneered back.

Ignoring his last comments Blaise replied with a smirk, "My, how your powers have improved Lucius. You can see right through my mask. Such a useful power that is."

"You'd do well to shut that mouth of yours." He hissed back.

"Well, what am I here for? I assumed there's something for me to do? I can't see you summoning me for a chat. Or have you missed me that much?" Blaise said tauntingly, chuckling to himself.

Lucius growled, "The Dark Lord summons you." Blaise raised his eyebrows behind his mask, this was new. But Lucius just continued. "Not me. If it were so I'd hang you from-"

Blaise cut him short. "Where am I to meet him? I take it he isn't one to wait? If you want to chat that's fine. But it'll be on your head, Lucius. Perhaps another time?"

"The Dark Lord wishes that I brief you boy! Do not-" Started Lucius.

Blaise interrupted him yet again, "Then brief me."

"Maybe I won't." Said Lucius with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Fine." Replied Blaise nonchalantly. "But the Dark Lord will not be please. For the, how many-th time is it Lucius? Second? Fifth? Either way, you've disobeyed him long enough. It's your funeral."

"You are to be included in his inner circle." Growled Lucius, unable to stand any more of Blaise (tasteful, if I do say so myself) tactics.

Blaise smirked, "Now, was that so hard?"

"There is a meeting taking place in exactly five minutes. Come this way or you'll be late. And that _would_ be your fault."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Blaise disapparated immediately. Upon reaching Grimmauld's place, he stomped up the stairs and opened Draco's door with a bang. Seeing that Draco was not there he went to Hermione's room but she was not there either. He let out a cry of frustration. Where were they when you needed them. Suddenly there was a pop behind him and he turned around shouting at Draco who had just arrived.

"Where were you?!" Demanded Blaise.

Draco looked thoroughly shocked and surprised.

"I..I….Where were _you_?" Retaliated Draco after getting over the shock. "You disappeared first thing in the morning!"

"I got summoned." Replied Blaise darkly.

Draco sat himself down and Blaise followed suit.

"Things just keep getting worse." Said Blaise.

"What happened?" Asked Draco.

"I don't know if you heard, Diagon Alley has been closed. The Dark Lord had kidnapped almost all the shop owners. Even the guy, Tom, from Leaky Cauldron." Started Blaise.

Draco nodded his head, "I've heard. Hermione told me a few weeks back. She got real upset over it."

"I bet she did. The whole wizarding world was upset over it too." Said Blaise.

"Yeah, and the Ministry didn't do anything about it. That finally made Hermione realise that the Ministry was under his control. We don't get much information out there but there are just some stuff too big to hide." Said Draco.

"I don't know how Lupin is getting on. The Dark Lord is pleased with the number of werewolves we've got and giants too. He is determined to get the last creature, sorry Draco, that would complete his army collection." Said Blaise.

"Vampires." Muttered Draco bitterly.

"Werewolves and giants are crude and vicious enough. Their killing methods are beyond polite. But Vampires are the last thing he needs. You know that Draco." Said Blaise.

"Yeah, each Vampire give a witch or wizard a bite and his whole army of Vampires duplicate. Instantly." Draco exhaled. "So what's the bad news?"

Blaise laughed softly before becoming dead serious. "Our best friends actually. Lucius managed to convince the Dark Lord that I was not capable of doing the task myself. Most probably told him that I would shield you. He's right too."

Blaise sighed before saying, "They split the list up. Now Lucius, I and another death Eater are going to recruit Vampires. And I don't know who's got your village. But it's not me. You and Hermione have got to act fast, Draco. They're catching up on you."

"I know. But the bloody village is even more suspicious then Potter and the whole Order! We've only just got their trust. And I know it's going to shake when we tell them." Said Draco.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Blaise after silence fell over them.

"At the Burrow. She's helping Potter and Weasley with something." Said Draco.

"Can't you just call them Harry and Ron? I do and it clears a lot of confusion when you are at the Burrow. We are invited for dinner tonight, you know that right?" Said Blaise.

"Yeah I know. There's something wrong about all this. Pott- _Harry and Ron_." Corrected Draco, "were looking for this locket. It had Slytherin's crest on it. They are going to destroy it. I'm sure. It was really important to them."

"What are you thinking?" Asked Blaise.

"I'm not too sure. Remember our second year? When the chamber of secrets opened?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, you told me last year or was it two years ago? Anyway, you told me it was your father that caused it." Said Blaise frowning slightly, not sure where Draco was heading.

"Yeah." Said Draco darkly, remembering Lucius reactions. "He was so proud about it. He gave Ginny a book that held a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He found that out later. But Harry managed to destroy it."

"A piece of his soul!" Cried Blaise. "But that means, it was a Horcrux?"

"I know. But I think the locket is another Horcrux." Said Draco.

Blaise jumped out of his seat. "That's not possible Draco. He can't have more than one!"

"Really?" Asked Draco calmly. The edge in his voice forced Blaise to sit down. "I've thought it through. No one, no book says it is impossible."

"But they've never said that it is possible either." Argued Blaise.

"Blaise, is it impossible for someone to survive the Killing Curse?" Asked Draco.

Blaise fell silent, not knowing what to say. More than one Horcrux…..it was just absurd!

"We both know that the Dark Lord is whacked. We just don't know how much." Said Draco. He didn't want to believe it either but he had no choice but to accept it.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Seeing the Dark Lord's beautiful face really takes the wind out of you." Commented Blaise as he got up.

Draco laughed and said, "Well you are not that good looking yourself!"

"Yeah well, I know I look a bloody lot better than Lucius." Draco was agreeing with him when Blaise suddenly said, "Guess where you got your looks from."

Draco knew quite obviously, what Blaise meant. He narrowed his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Draco was pacing around in the sitting room. Trying to pacify himself. Hermione wasn't back yet. _**There's nothing to worry about.**_ He said to himself. They were going to have dinner at the Burrow any minute now. Draco looked up and stole a glance and the clock. It was more sensible that Hermione would stay at the Burrow until they had dinner. Still, it did not stop Draco from worrying. Suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks and thought, _**What if that guy is there?**_ Draco clenched his fists tightly. He would make sure that guy couldn't come within 5 feet of Hermione. Or 5 feet from himself. He might just lose control and hit him. Hard.

"Draco, ready?" Asked Blaise as he walked down the stairs.

Draco felt a little guilty that he hadn't told Blaise what happened, but then again, why make Blaise worry over this sort of thing? He could handle it. Nodding, both of them disapparated.

"Blaise, Draco nice to see you two. Take a seat, dinner will be ready soon." Called out Mrs Weasley as they apparated into the kitchen.

Blaise sat down comfortably as all the other Weasleys started coming in. Draco who didn't really feel all that comfortable followed Mrs Weasley.

"Can I help you?" He asked somewhat…okay…_very_ nervously.

Mrs Weasley smiled sweetly at him, "Well, actually you can. I wonder if you could call Hermione? Dinner is about to start."

"Ok, erm, where is she?" Asked Draco.

"Isn't she at Grimmauld's place?" Asked Ginny as she walked in. Ginny turned to her mother, "I can't find Ron or Harry anywhere. They might have disappeared again. I thought they'd at least eat dinner first."

"Disappeared again?" Asked Draco.

"Oh yes, they've been doing that ever since they left school." Replied Ginny.

Draco started panicking, "Hermione isn't at Grimmauld's place. She never returned."

Mrs Weasley and Ginny turned sharply to look at him. "Are you sure? I haven't seen her since she came."

Draco bolted out of the kitchen and turned to a startle Blaise as well as Weasleys.

"Hermione's missing, so is Harry and Ron." He said quickly.

Everyone got out of their chair. Draco tore out of the room and into the garden. He tried to remember where Harry and Ron and gone to. As he went further and further into the trees, he could hear Blaise coming after him. He stopped dead when he saw blood but immediately started running faster than ever. He sighed with relief when he saw that the blood came from dead ferrets. (Not a pretty image though…) the dead ferrets led them to ……ah…..the hippogriff. Normally, Draco would have just bowed and gone straight past it but he remembered that this particular hippogriff did not have a liking towards him. So he stunned it and ran. Luckily, the stun lasted long enough for Blaise to run pass too. Draco stopped at the mouth of a cave. And walked in carefully. Blaise, who had caught up with him, was panting.

"Where is this place?" He asked.

Draco didn't answer and continued to walk in. there was a stone acting as a table and on it was the locket. Around the table however, were the Trio. The nearest to the table was Hermione. Draco took out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum." Immediately his patronus took form. "Tell the Weasleys to get here quick."

It took off instantly and its howl echoed around them.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Draco and Blaise did not know what to do. They were afraid to levitate the body in case it might do further damage, for dark magic is usually like that. However, they still felt that they should take the Trio outside, so one by one, Draco and Blaise carried them outside. Just as they finished, Ginny, the twins and Mrs Weasley came to their aid. Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley were at the house in case anything should happen while the others were gone. Mrs Weasley went straight to the unconscious but was not able to find out just what was wrong with them. She did all the usual tests and said it was safe to move them magically. Two day later, Mrs Weasley moved them to Grimmauld's place. The three of them were placed in different rooms. In the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was complaining.

"If only they had told me what they were doing. I might have been able to do something." She said mixing furiously.

"Mum, they told no one. The twins and I tried to get it out of them. The only other person who knows is Hermione and-"

Suddenly they both heard a shriek. On the way upstairs they met Draco and Blaise who had been in the sitting room. The scream continued and came from Harry's room. They burst through the door and Harry was struggling with his bed sheets. He had tossed them and tangled them with his blanket. He threw his arms every which way. Every now and then he would tug on the bed sheets violently, causing them to rip. Mrs Weasley tried to calm him but couldn't go near enough. Suddenly Harry started shouting, "Stop! Go away." His eyes were firmly closed, so he wouldn't have known that anyone was in the room. Mrs Weasley was close to crying and Ginny's tears fell freely from her eyes.

Everyone jumped when a crash came from the room next door. Harry's screams grew louder. "Harry." Came a grunt from next door. It was Ron.

"Hermione." Ron was shouting too.

Just as Ron had shouted 'Mum', Mrs Weasley reached him. Ginny ran over next door while Draco and Blaise just stood there. They had never seen Harry like that. In their minds, he was always 'The Hero'. They grew up thinking that he was brave and just wanted to be famous. He was supposed to be the Chosen One, the Boy Wonder or whatever. But right now, screaming and kicking. He looked so small. So weak in fact. They never noticed just how short Harry was. Certainly, he grew well. But thinking back, Harry had always been small-sized. He had never been exceedingly clever, that was more of Hermione. But still, he was supposed to be-. Both them thought the same things. Harry was supposed to be-. They couldn't find the words. Strangely, Harry, at that moment, looked human to them. They realised Harry never had any great powers. He was just Harry. And they never noticed it before. The whole time, at school, they did think he was special or something but they never will be able to justify that again. Both of them felt, funnily enough, ashamed and a little guilty.

Just then Ron came staggering through the door. Ron's legs swayed and he stumbled, almost falling to the ground, Draco and Blaise rushed forward to help him stand. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were just behind him. "Thanks." Grumbled Ron as he held on to them. "Ginny, come here."

Ginny listened to her brother. "Touch him. On the hand or shoulder or something." Said Ron.

"Ron," Started Mrs Weasley, "are you-"

"Mom, please. Just now, it was like I've gone mad or something. I don't know how I got out of it but it's near killing Harry. But I remember wanting to feel real. So please Gin."

Ginny walked to wards the bed slowly. Harry was still trashing about. She lifted her hand and moved it to him apprehensively. Shaking, she touched his arm softly. Instantly Harry stopped moving, he stopped shouting. But his eyes were still closed shut.

"Harry." Whispered Ginny as she moved her hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder. Harry's head was downcast and his whole upper body started trembling. Ginny sat on the bed and tried looking at his face, she saw tears dropping from his closed eyes. She began caressing his face, all the time trying to get him to look at her. "Harry, Harry, look at me. Harry, open your eyes." And he did. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. Then Harry crushed her to him. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her to him. He cried in her arms and she hugged him back. Everything was lost to them. They didn't hear Ron and the others leave.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Do you think they are ok? They've been in that room for so long." Mrs Weasley said anxiously.

"Mum, I'm sure they're fine." Said Ron, who was lazing on the couch. He said, "Thanks mate." To Draco who had brought him a butterbeer.

Ron's legs hadn't healed yet despite several of Mrs Weasley's potions (which according to Ron, were quite nasty).

"But what in Merlin's name can they be doing in there? It has already been five hours." Fretted Mrs Weasley again.

"Mum, you don't want to know what they're doing. And neither do I." Said Ron casually.

Mrs Weasley was about to ask him just what did he mean when she pursed her lips decidedly and left the boys alone.

"Where's Blaise?" Asked Ron, a bit more cheerfully than before.

"He's upstairs with Hermione." Said Draco, "Since you and Harry have woken up, he's hoping Hermione would too."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "And you?"

Draco replied, "Of course I do. I just think Blaise needs time alone. I have been spending months with her now."

Ron nodded and smirked, "Who knew the ferret had a heart."

"War changes people, even ferrets." Said Draco lightly.

"Ah, so you admit you were a ferret!" Cried Ron.

"Shut up." Was all that Draco said as Ron laughed it off.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Sunlight shone through the curtains on day 3 and still Hermione hadn't woken up. Harry was feeling much better but always wanted Ginny near him. In fact, if not her, he wanted anyone to be near him. He simply did not want to be alone. It was definitely a side effect of the Horcrux. Blaise and Draco had already made sure it was destroyed. Harry, however, did not want to speak about it. The only person who knew was Ginny and she had told them (she snuck down at night) not to mention it to him. Everyone was just getting up. Blaise and Draco had spent the night next to Hermione. Blaise jumped up and cursed loudly, startling Draco from slumber. Blaise rubbed his arm vigorously.

"Draco, I got to go. What the hell does Lucius want with me now!"

After a few quick spells, Blaise left. Blaise was more reluctant to go today because during the night, there were times when Hermione moaned. Blaise was so convinced that she was saying something, but she never said it loud enough. Mrs Weasley came in and called him for breakfast, but he declined, saying he wanted to wait beside Hermione. Smiling, as always, she had left the room. A few minutes after, Ginny came in with a tray of food and he muttered his thanks.

"It frightens me. She's taking such an awful long time to wake up." Said Ginny.

"I think, it is because she was the nearest to that thing." Said Draco softly, chewing his food.

"Yes, that thing. What is that thing? Harry won't tell me, neither will Ron!" she said rather angrily.

He looked at her apologetically, "If they aren't telling than neither can I. Where is your boyfriend anyway? Last time I saw him was yesterday night when he came to see Hermione." Said Draco.

Ginny blushed a bit and said, "He's getting his arse kicked in chess downstairs. Want to come?"

Draco just nodded his head.

"Alright then." Said Ginny and left.

It was late in the afternoon, Harry and visited Hermione twice, always with Ginny. Mrs Weasley came to check up on Hermione a fair few times and Ron came on and off to see Hermione as well as to keep Draco company. Blaise, still hadn't come back yet. Everyone in the house was slowly getting more and more scared for Hermione. Draco had resorted to looking out the window when Hermione finally moved. She had tossed from one side to another.

"Hermione?" Called out Draco.

She was acting just like Harry had, except, much more violently. By the time Draco had walked over to her, she had already tangled up her bed sheets. Some how or another, she hands got wrapped up in her bed sheets in such a way that they were like chains, holding her down. Draco quickly untangled the bed sheets from her. The only difference between her and Harry was that she wasn't screaming. She just grunted and groaned and whimpered. Draco remembered what Ron had said and tried to touch Hermione, desperately hoping she would stop. But it backfired. She pulled herself away from him.

"Go away. Don't touch me." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Hermione." Said Draco as he reached out for her.

Her whole body was shaking violently. When he touched her the second time, her eyes opened widely and fearfully.

"Please," she begged. "Go away. Leave me!"

At this she broke down into tears. She got off the bed and ran to the furthest part of the room. Draco didn't understand. What was happening? She was awake now, this wasn't supposed to happen. It hurt, when Hermione told him to leave. It hurt badly.

Every step he took towards her, she took one step back. And for every step she took, a bit of him felt like dying. She continued walking until at last she had no place left to go.

"Hermione." He started.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to." She told him hatefully.

Draco stood where he was. For how long would she be like this? He knew he wouldn't be able to take it forever. He really couldn't help himself. She looked so scared and she was shivering! He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Stop! Stop! Get off me! STOP! YOU AREN'T REAL! YOU AREN'T REAL!" Hermione cried and a new batch of tears fell from her face.

All the while, she started hitting Draco, she tried to push him away. But after hearing her shout 'you aren't real', Draco hung on to her tighter than ever. She kept shouting at him to let her go.

"You aren't real. Let me go. You aren't real." Chanted Hermione more to herself than anyone. She started scratching, every bit of him she could lay her hands on. But she really couldn't do much damage because Draco pulled her to him. Her hands had no place to go. She was tired and her arms fell loosely on his shoulders, next to her head. But she hadn't given up. She was still telling herself that Draco wasn't real. She started hitting him again, but he paid her no heed. Desperate, she clawed his upper arms. She dug her nails deeply into his flesh and drew blood. Draco hissed in pain and muffled his scream, but Hermione heard it already. She pulled back shocked.

"Draco? Oh my gosh, Draco, I'm so sorry, I…I." Her hands went to cover her mouth but she saw the blood beneath her nails and on her finger tips.

"It's ok. Are you alright?" Asked Draco.

It was right then that the others burst through the door.

"We heard her scream!" Shouted Ron as he opened the door with a bang.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ginny.

"Are you alright? Dear Merlin, what happened Draco? Stay here I'll be right back." Said Mrs Weasley in a flurry.

It was only when Mrs Wesley exclaimed it out loud, did Ginny and the boys notice that Draco was bleeding.

"For the love of Merlin!" Shouted Harry.

Draco's now torn sleeves were drenched in blood. But even through the blood, they could all see the damage. On each arm he had four vertical lines of blood and one slightly horizontal one. Each and every one of them was bleeding.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Asked Ron as Ginny just gaped at Hermione. Ginny saw immediately, the blood on Hermione's fingers.

Draco, suddenly overcome with a new wave of pain, hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Both he and Hermione were sitting on the floor in a half embrace. In his moment of pain, he forgot himself and closed his hands on Hermione's waist.

Hermione looked fearfully at them and whispered, "I…I clawed him."

At her admission, Ron and Harry burst into laughter.

"Oh that was classic." Said Ron and Ginny hit him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"She clawed him and you're laughing?" Asked Ginny incredulously. "You too Harry?" She asked angrily.

Immediately Harry tried to stop laughing but only succeeded in fuelling their mirth.

"Shut up." Growled Draco. "I knew I hated you guys for a reason."

Ron and Harry laughed even louder.

"Get lost." Said Draco and Ginny pushed the laughing twits out the door.

"Draco?" Whispered Hermione softly.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her and winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to. I thought you weren't real and…ohh…...does it hurt? I'm really sorry Draco." Said Hermione quickly as tears formed around her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, just…just don't cry okay?" He asked.

"Draco, sit on the bed." Commanded Mrs Weasley.

With the help of Hermione, Draco did just that. She took out some greenish, jelly-like substance from a jar and rubbed some on to hi shoulder. Draco jumped up and yelped.

"Sorry dear, but at least now we know it's healing." Was Mrs Weasley's explanation for the pain.

As soon as she left them alone, Hermione scooted over to him.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"It's okay, really." He replied.

"It's just that I didn't really think it was you. When I was unconscious, I saw things. It was like I had my mind but was slowly losing it. There were many people and they said many things. The worst part was that I knew they weren't real but everything they said affected me deeply. So when you touched me, I thought it was another way for them to hurt me. I really couldn't believe it, I…I didn't want to get hurt by them. Only when the blood…….then I realised that you really were there. I really thought I would go mad." She said.

Draco didn't know what to say. She pulled Draco in for a hug and a kiss.

A/N: How was it?


	20. Back Again

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than my previous ones and I think it's also not that good but I felt like I owed the readers a chapter especially since it has been close to three months since I've updated. But, my hols have just started, hopefully I'll be able to write more!

Thanks to all those who added me on alerts, it really makes me feel real nice. Sorry I can't type up all your pen-names.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

* * *

Back Again

Draco woke up groggily. His eyes still shut tight but his ears strained for any sound. He heard soft 'thuds' of footsteps. Very familiar footsteps or at least their rhythm.

"Blaise?" Called out Draco as he lit the room up with 'lumos'.

"Why do you have to bloody come and go whenever you want?" Murmured Draco, he had taken a potion from Mrs Weasley which made him drowsy, apparently the effects were not really over yet which made him grumpy.

"Draco, I do it because I can and you know that bloody wel-" Blaise suddenly cut his sentence short. "What in the name of Merlin's beard happened to you?"

Draco groaned, realising that Blaise caught sight of his arms, which he left exposed for it hurt to have contact with cloth. "Why does everyone drag Merlin into this? He's dead for goodness sake. All you gits can't give a guy a moment of peace."

"Draco, it isn't funny have you even looked at your arm?" Asked Blaise concerned.

"Oh no, of course not. It's bloody fine, I just got new tattoos. Don't you like them?" Said Draco, full of sarcasm. He knew that Blaise was about to speak and to get his friend to shut up, so he could get some sleep, he said, "Go see your sister. She's the one that did it. Did a bloody good job too, don't you think?"

Blaise gasped and ran to Hermione's room. Draco smiled at the prospect of getting back to sleep.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

For the second time in one day, Draco sat on the bed and obediently took all the potions which Hermione passed him. He winced as Hermione reached out to scoop up a greenish liquid from a fat tub. He didn't like the sting it gave when it came in contact with his skin but it was supposed to help. He hissed as Hermione pressed it into his wounds none too gently.

"Sorry." She murmured. "But Mrs Weasley says that it'll only work if it gets into the wounds."

Through the pain, Draco managed to nod his head in an understanding matter. Still, the ordeal yesterday accomplished one thing. He now knew more about the horcruxes than before. Harry and Ron had managed to destroy four of the seven horcruxes. Draco didn't understand how they knew that the Dark Lord had seven. As it is, Draco didn't understand how the Dark Lord had been able to survive after making his third horcrux.

"Are you two ready?" Asked Mrs Weasley, her voice coming from the doorway. "The guests are about to arrive."

"Guests?" Asked Draco.

"Yes dear. I know you are leaving later this evening and well, I thought you would like a little farewell party." She said amiably.

Softly, she added, "A few more weeks and we won't be able to have anymore parties for Merlin knows how long."

Hermione reached out to Mrs Weasley and patted her on the shoulder. Mrs Weasley gave her a weak smile before leaving.

"Can I not go?" Asked Draco.

"Draco, it's sort of our party." Said Hermione in a slight scolding manner.

"I know, it's just it hurts to wear my shirts and I'm not going to go around topless." He pointed to his state of half-nakedness.

"Oh, come here."

Hermione waved her wand over his arms and motioned him to wear his shirt on. Gingerly, he pulled his shirt on and felt no pain. He gave her his thanks and they went down. Even though they hadn't taken long, most of the guests had arrived. There were considerably less guests then the Christmas party, of course, Draco didn't know this. Only the Order's inner circle was invited with very few exceptions. Much to Draco's displeasure, Dayne was one of those few. Every time Dayne walked towards them, Draco would purposely steer Hermione in the opposite direction. Many times, Draco just felt like hitting him but instead kept his anger in check. Once the party was over, they went to pack their bags. After saying all their 'goodbyes', it was late in the afternoon. Counting to three, they apparated to their small cottage on the hill.

Draco waved his wand over the house and deactivated all protective spells. He frowned when the first few charms had been broken through. Whoever the intruder was, they had not managed to get into their house and for that Draco was relieved. Both of them walked in the house before Draco told Hermione about the protective spells.

"It could have been a wild animal." Suggested Hermione.

"Hermione, we're in the middle of the war. I do not think that we should leave everything by chance."

"I know, we could go around and ask. Someone should have seen something."

"Yeah." Replied Draco uncertainly.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking sound. Hermione, who had just turned to go to the toilet looked at Draco.

"I'll get it." Said Draco smirking.

Draco walked faster as the rapping on the door grew louder and more urgent. Draco swung the door open. The girl standing outside was looking away and had only realised that the door was no longer there when she tapped on thin air.

"Oh, Mister Draco. Good Evening." Said the girl. Draco knew her….she was the girl who sent them off. What was her name? Oh right Cindy.

"Good Evening Miss Cindy, what can I do for you?" He said nicely.

Cindy giggled, she had never been called 'miss' before.

"Mum asked me to come over here to ask you whether you and Mrs Draco would be so kind as to be able to join us for dinner sometime next week?" She said in one breath.

Draco chuckled and said he would check with 'Mrs Draco' to see whether they were free. At this, her face fell and Draco added that they hadn't planned anything yet so they would most likely be coming. She wished him a good evening and ran off smiling. Draco opened the door to walk in at the same time, yelled to Hermione that Cindy had popped over.

"Draco."

Draco turned around to see their village head walking over.

"Hurthy." Said Draco, very much surprised at seeing him there.

"Malfoy, it's good to see you back again." Said Kanz, breaking out into a smirk.

Draco closed the door behind him and said very casually, "Thank you. It's great to be back, what can I say? It's home isn't it?"

"Of course. I'm delighted you think so." Replied Kanz.

Just then, both men could hear Hermione shout, "Draco, who is it?"

"Just Hurthy Babe." Draco shouted back.

"You know, you're a lucky man to have someone waiting for you at home…" Smirked Kanz yet again. "Anyway, to the real reason why I came here. I wondered if you would like to have dinner at my place?"

"No not tonight. We're tired and we've already had a meal before coming back." Declined Draco politely.

"Another time then? I insist. How about tomorrow?"

"Erm, okay. But I'll have to check up with Babes, she's takes care of these sorts of things." Said Draco smiling.

"Of course, of course." Said Kanz and he left.

Draco looked at Kanz retreating back until he was gone. After that he burst through the door.

"Draco?" Came Hermione's enquiring voice. "What happened? You never called me 'babe' before."

"You didn't go to the window did you? Did you show your face?" Asked Draco urgently.

"No. The minute you called me 'babe' I thought something was wrong so I-" Draco cut her off.

"Good. Pack up everything. Just shrink it and dump it in a box then floo it over to Grimmauld's Place. Wait, where's the two-way mirror thing? Get it out; we need to contact Harry now." Said Draco in a hurry, already shrinking all their clothes.

"Draco, _what_ happened?" She demanded.

"Hurthy called me Malfoy." Said Draco gravely.

Hermione's eyes flew open.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Should we get the villagers out?" Asked Hermione.

"But would they believe you?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Where's Mandy and Ash? They were supposed to meet us." Said Draco. No sooner had he spoken did they hear a rap on the door.

Draco whispered to Hermione to keep out of sight. Thankfully, it was only the Hendricks.

"Danielle, have you seen Hurthy? He's acting all weird." Said Mandy the minute Draco put up silencing charms on the house.

"He actually came to us when we arrived and asked where we'd been." Said Ash. "He'd never done that before."

"Yeah well, Hurthy isn't himself at the moment, literally." Said Hermione. "We think that he's an impersonator."

"What? But…then…what do we do?" Mandy asked.

"We're still open to suggestions." Said Draco seriously. "But first…"

Draco waved his wand over Hermione. Hermione Granger was supposed to have disappeared from the magical world and Danielle Zabini was supposed to be neutral and Danielle Zaineire looks exactly the same as Danielle Zabini not counting the fact that Zaineire doesn't exist. With a single wave, Hermione's hair turned red, she grew shorter and her eyes were a light shade of brown.

"We just need to think of a name." Draco said.

"How about you? Or us? Do we have to change too?" Asked Ash.

"No, 'Hurthy' already saw me and he doesn't know you two. She," Said Draco pointing to the new Hermione, "is wanted by the Death eaters."

"Is everything ready? Can we floo it over?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't think we should, if there really are Death Eaters, they would have an eye on every floo portal in the village." Hermione told him.

"Right. Perfect. What do we do now? He already invited me and Danielle to his house tomorrow night." Draco informed them.

"Don't go it's sure to be a trap." Said Mandy.

"I know that's the problem." Said Hermione.

"There's supposed to be a meeting tonight." Said Ash.

"So?" Draco asked.

"Well, Hurthy planned this meeting before we left, meaning that the impostor won't know about it right?" Said Ash. "Well, not unless he got the real Hurthy to talk. Right…so there's really nothing we can do?"

"Stay here until it's time to go to the meeting." Said Hermione.

With that she walked into the bedroom and told Harry to expect them at the camp. The camp was a place for Order members to meet up and for some, a place to stay. With the increasing number of Order members, especially those who went on missions, the Order needed a new place to house the members. Grimmauld place was only used by the inner members and the initiations of new members were held there.

The location of the camp was only known to few. Other members were asked to meet a senior member at a specific location, to shake off Death Eaters, they would often apparate to several different locations before arriving at the camp.

Before long, the time to attend the meeting had come and all of them made their way to the pub. On their way, they met Cindy.

"Hello Cindy, where are your parents?" Asked Hermione kindly.

Cindy looked at Draco apprehensively.

"This is…Jane Avalon. She is a friend of ours." Draco added quickly.

"Hello Miss." Said Cindy courteously, "Where's Mrs Draco?"

"She's at home, she's got a fever, she asked me to come and see the meeting for her." Said Hermione.

Cindy just nodded her head.

"Where's your parents Cindy?" Asked Mandy.

"Mr Hurthy is in the house. Mum told me to come out and play. Can you and Mrs Draco come for dinner? You can come too if you want." Added Cindy politely to Jane Avalon.

"I think we can." Said Draco and she smiled. "But not before next week, we have a few things to do at the house." Draco added, hoping that by then they'd somehow found a solution to their dilemma.

"Go run along home now, there's a meeting so Mr Hurthy should be out by now." Said Ash.

Cindy just nodded her head and left for her house.

"I completely forgot that you changed my looks." Whispered Hermione to Draco.

The four of them went into the pub. Immediately, all eyes went to them.

"Hi all!" Said Mandy amiably.

Both she and her brother took a seat.

"Hi, my name's Jane Avalon, I'm a friend of Danielle's. Danielle fell ill and she insisted I come to sit in for the meeting." Said Hermione, knowing that all she'd get is cold shoulders. Danielle they had come to trust, Jane Avalon was another thing.

"She's staying with us." Added Draco, hoping that it'll help.

Mrs Prechet just turned to Draco, "Is it anything serious dear? I have very good remedies for all sorts of illnesses."

A few other people backed her up.

"No, nothing serious, just a fever but she didn't feel up to coming. I wanted to stay with her but she didn't want us to seem rude." Replied Draco.

She nodded her head understandingly. Hurthy hadn't come yet and awkward silence fell on them. They were sitting in silence when they heard a high-pitched scream.

"Oh dear, that's little Cindy isn't it?" Cried Mrs Prechet.

Just then, Cindy dashed into the room as a ray of red light followed her. Draco stood up.

"Mandy, Ash, outside now." They both nodded and left the room, wands outstretched.

"Danielle, we have to get them out of here." He shouted to Hermione.

"Danielle? You said her name was Jane Avalon." Cried a villager.

"It was necessary." Said Draco as he waved his wand over Hermione but just as soon as the charm was removed, he put it back on. "Listen, Hurthy is an impostor. We think he is a Death Eater. Danielle and I are wanted by Death Eaters, Hurthy had already seen me but I had to protect Danielle. Please, just listen to us for now."

As soon as Cindy saw Danielle, she hugged her in a tight embrace. Hermione was coaxing Cindy to tell her what happened. Just as Draco finally got the villagers under control, Hermione figured out what happened.

"Her parents are held at their house. Hurthy or whoever it is, is torturing them. I am going to go there now."

"No! You are not going to go there alone." Draco said fiercely.

"We have no choice, they trust you more than me, more over, the impostor knows who you are!" Shouted Hermione.

Draco debated with himself; it was when he heard Mandy's shriek that he knew he really didn't have any choice.

"Fine, be careful."

Hermione took off. Draco kept Cindy close to him.

He pointed at the largest table in the pub and cried 'Portus'.

"Quickly, as many people as you can, around the table, if you can't join this one don't worry. Ready? Touch it on three. One, Two, Three!"

Immediately, the whole table and its occupants disappeared.

"Portus! Come on, quickly! One Two Three!"

Draco repeated this process six times more before carrying Cindy up in his arms and disapparated. The minute they reached the camp, Cindy was taking in deep breaths.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Did you get any word from Blaise?" Asked Harry.

"No, he already told us not to contact him and he did tell me that he didn't know who had their village." Replied Ron.

"Great, just great. Hermione contacted me earlier, told us to expect them and she looked like a Weasley." Said Harry.

"I'll tell Susan to get tents ready for them." Said Ron.

"Harry, Ron." Shouted Dean as he entered their tent. "Dozens of people are arriving by portkeys at the apparition point. Their portkeys are tables and there are about 15 people to a table. They are arriving really fast, when I left the third table had just come in. They say a Draco Mentagore and Danielle Zaineire transported them here."

"Get them organised Dean. Don't let them wander!" Said Ron and Dean bolted out of the tent.

"Draco Mentagore and Danielle Zaineire, why did Dumbledore give them such transparent names? It's not like it hides their identity!" Complained Ron as they too started running towards the apparition point.

When they reached, they realised that Dean had had his hands full. The whole village was being transported to their camp. They watched as the tables came one after another at an alarming rate. Without warning, Draco apparated right next to them with a small girl panting in his arms.

"They attacked the girl's parents. Her-, I mean Danielle's there now. I've got to go. The Hendricks are fighting too. I'm not sure if the Death Eaters have called back-up by now."

"Ginny!" Shouted Ron as she came running out of a tent.

"I heard the commotion, I was wondering if Her-" Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw the small girl in Draco's hands.

Draco was talking to Cindy, "Cindy, this is Ginny, she's Danielle's friend, best friend. You know who Danielle is right?"

Cindy nodded her head and managed to gasp out 'Mrs Draco'.

"Good, go with her okay? I've got to go and help Danielle and your parents." He said. "Ginny, I think it's her first time apparating."

Ginny just nodded her head.

"We need to send backups with you." Said Harry.

"There's no time! Just reverse the portkeys." Shouted Draco and he disapparated.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Stupefy!" Cried Hermione, stunning a Death Eater. She ran past Mandy and Ash who were both fighting two Death Eaters each. She hoped that they would hold. She knew Draco would get back ups. She ran towards the only house whose lights were still on. She approached it carefully. She peered through the window. She saw Cindy's mother tied up with two masked Death Eaters watching over her.

"Who are you?" Whispered a man behind her.

Hermione jumped, she didn't know she was being watched. The man made a grab for her arm and she 'incendio-ed' him. He let out a cry of pain and she jinxed him. Just then she heard a disturbance in the room. They had heard the Death Eater's shout. She'd have to disappear or get caught.

"What happened?" Grumbled a Death Eater. "Edner?"

He kept walking and stumbled over Edner's body.

"Somebody is here! That brat must have managed to get past Agled and Gyna." He said.

Another Death Eater replied, "We sent Rumon and Polim too! Those idiots can't even catch a small girl."

"Yeah well, we have another problem, someone's out here."

While the two Death Eaters were talking, Hermione slipped into the house and got into room where Cindy's mother was held. Her eyes widened when she saw Hermione. Hermione quickly crouched next to her and cut all her ropes.

"I'm going to get you out of here okay? We have to keep quiet."

"Where's Cindy? Is she alright? And husband?" she looked frantic.

Hermione replied, "Cindy's alright, Draco's got her and she's safe. I'm afraid we'll have to get your husband later. Okay? Can you stand up?"

"Watch out!" Cried Cindy's mother and Hermione turned and cast a shield charm just in time as a Death Eater shot a stunning spell at her.

She aimed a jinx at him which he deflected.

"Who are you?" He spat.

"I should be asking you that." She replied.

"You don't ask questions." They stared at each other for a while before he sneered and drawled, "You're Draco's girl, aren't you? Somehow I imagined that he'd have better taste in women but then again I guess you don't have much of choice among vampires now do you?"

Cindy's mother was looking back and forth between the two of them. She was confused. She didn't know either of them. Suddenly, all three of them heard heavy footsteps and shouts of incantation. Both Hermione and the Death Eater recognised a single voice instantly. In that short moment Hermione shot a spell which blasted the window clean out of its frame.

"Draco!" She shouted, hoping that he would hear her. Quickly turning back she deflected the Death Eater's curse.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted. The Death Eater managed to keep a hold on his wand but fell down and as he fell, so did his mask. Not surprised, Hermione noted that it was Lucius Malfoy, she suspected that much.

Hermione started dishing out jinxes, spells and charms as fast as she could. They were in the middle of the heated duel when Draco appeared.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us." Lucius smirked.

"What do you want?" He replied. One hand at his back motioned Hermione to get the lady and get out.

"Just a little retribution. You betrayed me, disgraced me!" He spat.

At this moment the two ladies got up and started running as Draco fought with Lucius, keeping him busy. As the two of them ran through the village, the chaos seemed to thin as they got nearer to the pub. At the pub, they met Mandy and Ash.

"Not everyone showed up for the meeting, when help came they stationed us here to help others through. Seems like you're the last Ann." Said Mandy.

"My husband?" Asked Ann apprehensively.

"He came not too long ago with Hurthy." Mandy said.

"Most of the death Eaters disapparated when they realised we'd more people than them." Ash told Hermione.

"Draco's still fighting one back there." Hermione purposely neglected to mention that the said Death Eater was his father. "I'm going to go back, please make sure she's alright."

Hermione sped off towards the house. She burst through the door to find Draco alone.

"He got away." Draco said.

"Come on let's go. There no sense in staying here." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione I…er…couldn't..." Draco started, head facing the floor.

Hermione walked towards, "Draco, he's your father. Nobody expects you to really hurt him or kill him."

He nodded.


	21. Being Crummy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

A/N:

I know this chappie is short but I'm going on vacation so I rushed to get this up. Hope you enjoy it!! Please Review!!

Being Crummy

Hermione pulled aside the flap of her tent and walked in. She wasn't surprised to see that Draco was already there. At the camp, they were given different duties and never saw each other often, not even at meal times. So in order to make up for it, Draco normally came to her tent at night when both of them ended their duties. Sometimes, Hermione would go over to his, it didn't really matter since they actually slept in the same tent, just on a different side. The tents were either split into different levels or magically, inwardly, enlarged so it could hold many people. Order members such as Hermione and Draco who were involved in an ongoing mission were placed together in the same tent so they were able to discuss things with secrecy. Hermione's and Draco's tent was rather special. It was enlarged inside but was split into two, not on different levels but like two rooms in a tent. Each of them took one. Their tent was magic-ed like that just in case there were ever surprise Vampire moons, they could get over to each other quickly.

Draco was fast asleep on _her_ bed. Chuckling at the sight she sat down next to him knowing exactly how he felt. Dead tired. Looking at his figure, she bent and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't sure what their relationship was. It was certainly beyond friendship, but she just couldn't picture her being his girlfriend because what they had seemed past that stage. It was much more serious and yet not that official. They had kissed before, in Grimmauld Place but neither admitted anything. She knew Draco felt something for her, it wasn't like she could forget since Ginny kept reminding her. Speaking of Ginny, she had left for school when her holidays were over. Frankly, Hermione was surprised Harry even let her come, that was until, of course, she found out that Harry was adamant that Ginny didn't come but Molly was on Healer duties and couldn't leave Ginny at home alone.

Hermione's duties consisted of Healer assistance and training new members. At times, she helped the twins. The twins were putting their skills to more practical use. Instead of practical jokes, they started creating inventions that helped the Order. For example, their new invention, a very sticky gum-like substance that would immediately stick whoever it touches to the nearest wall or the floor. The substance would enlarge itself to cover the whole person. The best part was that any spell, any spell at all would make the substance sticker. One touch and the substance multiplies and attaches itself to the person who touches it and starts engulfing the person. Hermione helped in making the substance multiply itself. They were going to call it 'Gummy Stick' but wanted another sassier name for it.

Draco was always attending meetings concerning Vampires, training and initiation. He was, in a way, a whole lot busier and definitely a whole lot more tired than she was. The great news was that Hurthy was so grateful to Draco and Hermione for taking care of his villagers that he had offered to meet up with other 'vampire' villages and try convince them to join the Order. Apparently, Hurthy had blood relations and all of them were pretty close. They had this 'attack one, attack all' outlook and the Order was really hoping it was true. Many of the villagers had already signed themselves up under the condition that either Draco or Hermione a.k.a Danielle trained them. Draco trained them in the morning, when Hermione had healer duties and Hermione trained them in the afternoon while Draco had his meetings and more often than not, initiations. On very rare occasions they'd manage to train them together.

Harry and Ron were always disappearing and only Hermione and Draco knew what they were doing, Horcruxes. Many times they would go to Hermione for help but insisted that she'd stay in the camp and help run things. Just when Hermione was pondering their situation, she felt Draco stir beside her. As he sat up, he asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you needed the sleep." She replied.

"Yeah, but so do you." He said, rubbing his eyes. "We're leaving soon."

"Really? Where are we going?" She asked.

"When I said 'we' I was referring to Hurthy and I. We're leaving to one of those villages." Draco said.

"Why aren't I coming with you?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Because I don't want you to." Hermione was about to protest when Draco started again. "Besides, Harry and Ron left a long time ago, we need someone to run the camp."

"But it's not like Tonks , Kingsley and the others aren't here to run it. You're forgetting about Dumbledore too and Lupin and the Weasleys." Cried Hermione.

"And are they going to train the villagers? Hermione, it makes sense if one of us stays and the other goes. They say they feel the connection stronger with me than you."

"But it's stronger if we're together." Said Hermione grudgingly though she knew it was a lost cause. "When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"How long will you stay there?"

"As long as I have to." Draco said.

There was a pause before Hermione yawned and Draco turned to her.

"It's late. Get to sleep."

Not in the mood to argue, she slipped under her covers.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Hermione walked around the training ground, occasionally correcting a wrong move or incantation. The villagers were a little weak on their spells but they knew that spell-work was just an obligation. When it was war time, instinct would take over and spells wouldn't be cast from Vampires unless they wished too. Hermione was holding Cindy's hand as they watched her parents training hard. Only those who wished to train were still at the camp, others were moved to a make-shift village until they could find a more permanent place for them to live or hopefully, recover their village. A few had stayed back to volunteer services like Mrs Pretchet who helped in the food department as well as the 'hospital tent'.

It wasn't as if there were an incredible amount of casualties. But there were enough and some kept them very busy. St Mungo's wasn't safe anymore as Death Eaters were stationed and on the constant look out for possible Order members and if they saw any injuries similar to attacks they'd carried out.

Everyone in the camp knew Hermione as Danielle, no last name. Villagers stuck with Zainiere, others with Zabini and closer ones just call her Hermione in secret but never once did she feel as if she was losing her identity.

"Danielle," Shouted Emily, one of the members who took care of the transportation aspect of the camp. She walked over to her, "Harry and Ron are back. They asked me to call you over."

"Thanks." She said before turning around to the villagers. "Okay, you can all go for your lunch break now. I may be late so you can either use the time to relax more or practice but restrict your practice to the training ground only."

She then turned to Cindy and told her to go with her parents. Hermione made her way to Harry and Ron's 'working tent' which easily held about five desks of Hermione's research as well as a bit of contribution from Harry, Ron and Draco. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione or Draco could enter without permission. Other wise it was locked out from the rest of the camp. She walked in and saw Harry and Ron huddled together.

"Hello." She greeted them

"Hey, Hermione. We've gotten them." Said Ron happily.

"Gotten _them_? What do you mean?" She asked

"We found the fifth and destroyed it. I mean according to your research, the last two would be Nagini and Voldemort himself." Said Harry, clearly elated.

"You destroyed it? That easy?"

"Truth be told 'Mione, the hardest one was the one with you. The rest were….trying." Said Ron. "There's another thing though. Come on, the grouchy git must be waiting."

"Grouchy git? Ron, What or who are you talking about?" Hermione exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Harry for help but all he did was grin. Giving up, she just followed Harry and Ron to the visitor's tent. When she went in she saw none other than…

"Victor!" Hermione cried before blushing, realising that he wouldn't recognise her.

"She is Hermy-own?" The famed quidditch player asked Harry.

Harry nodded while Ron just twitched his head. Harry motioned for her to 'change' into Hermione Granger and so she did but changed back not wanting to be exposed. Krum rushed forward and hugged her tightly which surprised her slightly.

"I have been searching for you. I heard that you had vanished. I 'vent to Hogwarts but the professor 'vouldn't say anything. I 'vas so scared that you 'vere really gone. Your letters stopped coming."

"Victor, I already wrote in my letter that it was too dangerous to write anymore." Hermione said.

"Yes, but I 'vasn't sure you 'vere safe. I've decided to fight for Dumbledore." Said Krum

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, this isn't your fight Victor." Said Hermione in a rush.

"It isn't but having the Dark Lord back is not 'vell for business." He said.

"Your father's business." Acknowledged Hermione. "Selling broomsticks."

Smiling sheepishly back at her, Victor nodded. He has confessed to her long ago that it was from his father's business that his fascination with brooms grew. He used to test fly the brooms.

"Have you decided what you'd do?" Said Hermione.

"Just fight." He replied. "I heard you 'vere the trainer."

Hermione laughed.

"Something like that. Come on, let's find you a tent."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It was such a nice surprise to have Victor at the camp. Hermione had tried to keep him up to date without revealing too much information. Hermione never realised that he cared so much for her. Sure she knew that he felt something for her, but she thought that that all ended when she told him she couldn't return his feelings. Victor's arrival wasn't welcomed by the villagers but that couldn't be helped. It was already two weeks since Draco's departure and even Cindy was missing him. What's more, there was going to be a Vampire moon and there was still no news from Draco as to his return. She, Harry and Ron have no idea how he was going to feed and so Hermione was about to do something about that. No matter what they said, she couldn't get the image of Draco in the Zabini Household out of her head. That was the sole reason why she was heading towards 'hospital tent'.

"Hi Adam, could you do me a favour?" She asked to the nearest healer.

"Just you name it Ms Danielle." Adam said.

Adam was one of the new healers and Hermione had attended his initiation. Hermione was already very impressed with his marks. Adam had really wanted to join because his grandparents died in the last war. Adam was about four years older than herself.

"I need to take out some blood." She said.

"Doing some sort of test?" He inquired.

"No, I'm sending it over to Draco." She answered, smiling.

"Ahh, no need to say anything more than that. Happy to help the great love story." He said grinning at her.

Hermione turned sharply and looked at him in surprise. He laughed.

"You know the little girl, Cindy. She comes around her a lot with Mrs Prechet. They're real nice once they warm up. The girl told me." He said as he took out some syringes.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't go public with the information." She said.

"Oh, I wouldn't. Don't know about the other two though. So, through the arm or?" He asked.

"Well, I though since I already have these two punctures, you'd might as well take it from there. I need to fill these two." She said holding up two small, short bottles.

"You know, those really are very small but you'd have to take out quite a bit of blood to fill them." He advised.

"Yes, I know. And if you could use the least amount of jabs?" She said.

"No, problem. Twice should be more than enough."

Hermione sat absolutely still while he got ready. The two scabs tingled when he swiped a cotton ball wet with medicine over them. He turned to get the syringes and Hermione stretched her neck left and right. It felt uneasy. As Adam pushed the needle into a scab, Hermione felt pain. It was sore and a dragging kind of pain, exactly like how you'd imagine a needle pulling out of your skin slowly and painfully. After a very long minute, Adam took it out and Hermione touched the scab gingerly. There was this sharp ache that Hermione couldn't place. Trying to put it out of her head she sat up straight and prepared herself for the next jab. But the second one hurt more than the first. She gasped and shut her eyes tight.

"You okay Ms Danielle?"

"Fine…ju…just shocked I guess. It hurt a bit more than the first." She said, trying to convince herself the same thing.

"Well, it is a Vampire bite. Perhaps it's an irritation?" He offered, handing her the two bottles.

"Perhaps. Thank you Adam." She said and went off to get the bottles sent to Draco.

Lying down on her bed, Hermione couldn't get to sleep. The pain prevented her from doing so. Two days and still it hadn't gone. She thought that perhaps it was because it had been the first time anything intruded into the scabs and this was the aftermath. Like Adam said, irritation or soreness. But it had a sort of nagging feel to it. Like a long piece of thread pulling at her neck from the inside going out. She had made up her mind. Tomorrow she was going to Adam and see whether there was anything he could do about it.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Could you just take a look at it? It's been bothering me." She asked.

"Just sit right there." Adam replied.

Hermione pulled at the neck of her robes as she did before and showed Adam the scabs. Every now and then he touched it softly and asked if it hurt. In the middle of this, Harry, Ron and Victor came in.

"Hello Danielle, what's wrong?" Asked Harry quickly, hoping Krum would get the hint and not slip that her name was Hermione.

"My neck's been bothering me. I came to see if Adam or anyone really, could help me." Said Hermione.

"Can I have a look?" Asked Krum. " 'Vhen I 'vas playing quidditch I had many injuries. I spent too much time in the medical 'ving that people thought I 'vas a medical student."

Hermione said sure and Krum walked over. Ron, however look incredulous that Krum would know anything about Healer-ship. Harry was sort of amused at Ron's reaction and Adam was politely offended.

"Sorry, I don't know this. I had a Vampire friend but he was the 'vun giving the bites not receiving." He said taking his hand away from the two scabs.

"Well, I can't tell you much more than what Mr. Krum revealed. I've never seen anything like this before and I'm not particularly gifted in Magical bites. That's Sarah Mitchen's area of expertise. Unfortunately she's not at the camp. If not I would have sent you to her immediately. She did, however, leave in her absence, a cream which according to her should relieve the pain of any Magical bite until she returns. Would you want to give it a try?" Adam asked very professionally.

Hermione thought about for a while but the more she thought about it the more uneasy she got. In the end she went with her intuition.

"No thanks. I think I'll just wait it out. If it really gets unbearable than I will come and find you." She said.

"No problem Ms Danielle. Always happy to help." Adam said before leaving to tend to other patients.

Hermione followed the three out of the tent. Krum was still getting use to camp-life and Harry and Ron were trying to see how he could help out with. Ron had even suggested teaching people to fly. There were a few, like Hermione, who preferred not to fly. But Harry wasn't sure about that. Krum himself wanted to get back to Bulgaria to recruit. Harry however, didn't want that. He didn't want Bulgarians to think that this war was theirs to fight. The previous war, Voldemort's regime had not enough time to stretch all the way to Bulgaria though many in the country feared him a great deal. Voldemort was, and always had been, focused on England and Harry planned to make sure that the war would not spiral out of control. If it starts in England, then Harry would make sure it ended there.

Hermione listened attentively as she massaged her neck. After a while, they trailed off topic and started to speak about quidditch that was when Hermione's mind drifted away from the discussion topic.

Another week past without any event, the pain had progressed to an on-off sort of hurtful 'twinge-y-ness'. The villagers completed their basic training and were being placed, for those who wanted to help, in their area of competency. Others who really wanted to fight in the war were taking additional training from Hermione.

After one exceptionally tiring day, Hermione was getting ready for bed when she saw Draco enter the tent through her mirror. She immediately went to greet him.

"Draco! When did you get back?" She exclaimed.

"Just an hour ago. I had to head over to Harry's to debrief before coming here." He replied.

Hermione made to hug him but the movement triggered pain in her neck and before she could put her arms around him she said 'Ouch' and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Asked Draco looking concerned.

"It's just my neck. It's been like this for more than a week." Said Hermione.

Draco motioned for her to turn around. With her back to his front, Hermione pulled aside the top of her robes to let him see the two scabs. After a few minutes of examination, Draco walked away.

"You let someone touch it, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes. He thinks it hurts because-"

Draco cut her off. "He?"

"Yes, 'he'. I'm referring to Adam, the healer." Said Hermione.

"And after he touched it, it started hurting?" He asked.

"Exactly. He suspects that it may be a-"

"Good." Said Draco, not letting her finish her sentence.

"Excuse me?" Asked Hermione incredulously.

"I said 'good." Draco repeated stubbornly.

To say Hermione was shocked was being polite. She stared at him without having anything to say.

"Fine. I don't know why I cared so much anyways. The only reason I let him touch it was because I needed to get the blood for you. I was so worried about what would happen to you if you didn't get it. And then it started to hurt, _we_ thought it was an irritation of some sort. It really hurt and here I was, waiting for you to come back because I knew…..thought that somehow you'd be able to help me. I thought that you _would_ help me but maybe I'm going too much into things. You probably don't know how. I should have just taken the cream that Adam offered. You know what? I've had enough of this pain. I'm going to and get it now."

Hermione grabbed her coat and flung it over herself. She took two steps to exit the tent when Draco stopped her.

"Hermione…"

"Forget it Draco. Leave me alone! What do you think you are doing? Let me go!" Cried Hermione as Draco grabbed her and spun her around.

Hermione was about to shout at him yet again when she felt his fingers prodding at the base of her neck. Realising what he was doing Hermione, grudgingly, remained still. Though, still angry at him, she stood really straight and never reacted at all even when it hurt.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he touched an area.

"Yes."

"How about this?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Right now?" Asked Hermione coldly.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry about jumping at your throat."

Hermione mumbled "Literally."

Draco gave her a pointed look and she gave one back, "Carry on then."

"I'm sorry and I was wrong. But I hope you can trust me because I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Hermione accepted his apology, kind of. Just because she accepted it, doesn't mean that he was off the hook.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Instinct?" Was Draco's one-word reply.

Hermione turned her back to him and said, "Fine."

After waiting a while and no activity was going on, she turned around.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Draco, you're supposed to help me with the pain."

"I know. Forgive me first."

Shaking her head at his childishness she countered, "Cure me, then I'll forgive you."

"Promise?"

Hermione gave him another one of her incredulous stares. And he grinned back before setting to work. Hermione was adamant about keeping still. To show Draco she was still mad at him but when his mouth touched her skin she couldn't help it. The familiar sensations were rushing through her. It was taking all of her free will to not drop to the floor like jelly. Hermione was grateful that Draco was behind her because her eyes fluttered shut the minute it started. Somewhere between five minutes and two months, Draco stopped.

"Feel better?"

Hermione's eyes were still shut. She didn't know why. Normally, she'd have regained her self-will by now.

"Mmm..." She said, trying to buy time.

She tilted her head left and right to try out her neck and it didn't hurt anymore. She turned around and opened her eyes. She placed her palms on his chest and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said, still a bit shaken from the sensations.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

She nodded her head rather contentedly.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure myself." He said chuckling.

"Whatever it was, it was fantastic and extremely effective." She said closing her eyes again, suddenly feeling very tired.

When she opened her eyes again, Draco was looking at her closely. "I'm sorry, I just seem to-"

Hermione was interrupted as Draco captured her lips with his. For the third time that day, she couldn't finish her sentence but it was probable the first time she was happy she didn't have to. Soon after, they parted to their separate beds, both a little more light headed than they were earlier.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

As Draco got ready for the morning's work, he couldn't help but smile. What happened was much more…….definite than anything they'd done before. From an outsider's point of view, it was just a snog. A really good one, he couldn't help but think. But it seemed to define what they had as a relationship. It wasn't like they never kissed before. They had. In the burrow and at Porthellings. But yesterday was nothing like that. These were pecks on the cheeks compared to yesterday.

As he left his 'room' in the tent, he met Hermione outside. He locked eyes with her, before he could smile, she looked away blushing very slightly making him smirk, one of his famous smirks. They both made their way to the 'cafeteria' for breakfast. Draco was still smirking until he caught sight of someone. He knew that face, who didn't? The famous Victor Krum. He remembered him, how during his fourth year he had admired the man so much. Rolling his 'inner eyes', he must have been very childish. Right now, quidditch was the last on his priority list. Still he wondered what he was doing here. Then he recalled the assumed love triangle between Hermione, Harry and Krum. Suddenly, he didn't like the way Krum was smiling at Hermione. He was over-reacting, he told himself. The guy didn't even know the person he was talking to was Hermione! Draco was so sure until Krum let 'Hermy-own.' slip from his mouth. Harry gave a disgruntled look to Krum. And for the first time in his life, Draco started to feel insecure. Throughout the whole meal, Draco was trying to figure out what and why he was feeling what he did. All he could comprehend was that

1) He did not like Krum

2) He did not like the way he smiled at her

3) He'd be much happier if Hermione pushed Krum away

4) He'd prefer it if the git kept his hands off Hermione's

5) Actually, scratch all that. It would be better if he just went away.

Too consumed by his thoughts, Draco didn't bother to introduce himself and was blatantly ignoring his food.

"Draco, aren't you going to eat?" Asked Hermione, concerned.

"Yeah, was just thinking about something." He said and picked up his fork.

"About what?" She asked.

Oh dear, what should he tell her? Something believable, obviously.

"Hurthy, actually. I was wondering where he was." Said Draco.

"Oh, I saw him just now. He was talking to the villagers. They seemed very happy to have him back." Replied Hermione.

Draco nodded his head and poked at his food.

Draco tried to not let his emotions control his thoughts but everywhere he went today, Hermione was constantly with Krum. He realised that he hadn't been able to tell Hermione the good news yet. The good news was that, many Vampires were siding with Dumbledore. One or two villages that Draco and Hurthy went to were already occupied by Death Eaters. However, Vampires like their freedom and weren't familiar with being oppressed and took the first chance at rebuttal. When Draco finally found the time to tell Hermione the news, she was really happy. However, she provided some 'happy' news too. Krum, he hated the way she called him 'Victor', apparently found a way to actually make himself useful. Of course, Draco didn't tell it to her that way. He was smarter than that.

After one week one of 'vunderful fun' Draco had had enough of 'Victor'. Certainly enough to last him a life time. Hermione was, of course, sad, that he had left.

After seeing Victor off, Hermione made her way to Harry's and Ron's tent as that's where they said they would be. She walked in only to find three of them holding up a goblet of what was definitely not butterbeer. She picked up the unlabeled bottle and took a sniff.

"Urgh, Firewhisky." She couldn't forget the spell, not after what the twins had done.

"Want a cup 'Mione?" Asked Ron.

"No thank you. And neither should any of you. This is harmful to your health." She replied smartly.

"Well, everything single food is harmful to our health. It just depends on the quantity you take it in." Draco countered.

Harry and Ron raised goblets and cheered.

"Well, this is especially toxic. Why are you guys drinking in the first place?"

"We are celebrating." Stated Harry.

"Yes, goodbye grouchy git and may your journey be so confusing that you forget your way back and never come and bother us!" 'Toasted' Ron.

"Now that's just unfair. He is helping us." Hermione admonished them.

"Helping?" Harry scoffed and snorted. "Helping? Yeah right. The whole time I was wishing I could 'silencio' his mouth shut so that he'd bloody stop letting things slip all the time. I mean, what's so difficult in just not saying your name? Do you know what a mess we'll be in if somebody realised what he's saying?" Cried Harry.

"Harry. Are you drunk?" Hermione asked, tut-ting.

"No. I'm just releasing a lot of pent-up frustration. And what are you two laughing about for. This is serious." Said Harry.

"Ha, it was just something you said. Something about people understanding what he was saying. Now, Draco and I were thinking that that might be bloody impossible!"

At that moment all three of them burst into unbridled laughter.

"Oh ha ha guys very funny. That was just plain mean."

"Come on 'Mione. He can't even pronounce your name properly. What's so difficult? Her-my-knee." Asked Ron exasperated.

After that, it was clear they were drunk because they kept chanting 'Her-my-knee'.

"Stop it guys. You're really making a racket. People will hear!"

"Give us a break 'Mione! We aren't all buffoons." Said Ron.

"We have about ten shield charms all silencing sounds from the inside. Even if we drop a bomb, no one will know." Said Harry.

"You think they might notice the tent on fire?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, minor detail. I mean, if everyone was like Krum then no one would notice at all." Said Harry.

All three burst into laughter as Hermione stood on looking at them and shaking her head.

"Lighten up Hermione. Laugh." Said Draco.

"I do not take pleasure at poking fun at other people." Said Hermione stoutly.

"Come on, don't you find him a bit crummy?" Asked Draco sheepishly.

Once Harry and Ron got the joke through their drunken minds, they laughed the loudest. Even Hermione couldn't help but smile. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her smile as they repeated, 'Crummy Krum. Krum-my Crumb.' to see how many times they could say it without making a mistake.

"You guys can stay here and drink yourselves silly. I'm going to go to bed." Said Hermione.

"Wait. Wait, I'll go with you. Night-time can be very dangerous." Said Draco, slurring his words slightly.

"Yes, I know. That's what I'm here for, to protect you isn't it?" Said Hermione sweetly.

Harry and Ron guffawed as Draco looked put out.

"Thank you for the drink. May you gits have the worst hangover tomorrow." Draco Said.

Harry and Ron just laughed as Hermione and Draco made their way back to the tent.


	22. Finale

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter the book, the plot or the movie. This entire story is a fabrication out of J.K. Rowling's world. This story is made purely for fun laughter peace and joy!!

Finale

To be completely honest, Hermione really liked having Victor at the camp. No, not for the reasons you are thinking. She liked him to be at the camp because, really, how many times would she get to see Draco being so jealous. Draco thought that he wasn't obvious, but Hermione would beg to differ. Draco was as obvious as a huge red slash against a white wall, completely, utterly, absolutely, totally, entirely and just downright obvious. And surprisingly, she liked him when he was jealous. He looked so cute. Just the thought of him being cute was laugh-worthy. But cute he was. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the fact that he was cute that she liked it when he was jealous, she liked it because he _was_ jealous. Perhaps, it was because Hermione felt _wanted._ Actually, after that snog, she knew she was wanted. But it was just such a nice feeling that Draco was jealous over her.

It was the first time Hermione realised that she could read him easily. He used to be so hard to understand. All feelings boarded up. She could never tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Suddenly, she could. The only thing that prevented them for having a relationship outright was that they didn't confess to each other. Maybe it was the whole situation of having to be each other's 'mate' for life. She thinks that it would have been better if they were to love each other without such a commitment. It would make everything less forced. Not that they forced love for each other, no. It was just sometimes it seemed like it didn't matter if they loved each other or not, they would still have to live together.

Times were more stressful. The Trio were having tough times. Many places were under attack. Draco managed to gather quite a few Vampires. At the very least, he managed to get five from each village he went to. Which, considering the number of villages he went to, was quite good. Fear was present in everyone's heart no matter what front they put up. It was the sort of fear that wasn't scary. They knew, somehow, that the final battle was about to come. Right now, they were discussing the most probable place the battle would take place.

"You think it might be in the graveyard?" Asked Draco.

"No, he brought Harry there least time because he needed his father bones." Hermione said.

"Then his house, at least his father's? I mean he stayed there, he would know all the passages. It's perfect battle ground for him." Ron said.

"No it wouldn't be. It has too many bad memories. He wouldn't be able to concentrate." Harry said, his eyes looking distant.

All three looked at Harry. Harry looked back at them, as if he asked 'what?' with his eyes.

"I agree with Harry. If we consider the graveyard and his father's house, we might as well consider Godric Hollow. Think about, he could use memories and visions to taunt Harry, distract him. It could be at his orphanage or even be at the Ministry. After all, if I were a dark lord, the first place I'd want to take control of is the Ministry." Hermione added.

"Hogwarts." Harry said.

"What?' Asked Ron.

"Hogwarts. If I were him, the first place I'd want under my control is Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"But Harry…" Started Draco.

"No, just listen to me alright. He considered Hogwarts his home. The first place he felt comfortable at. For goodness sake, he kept one of his horcruxes in a closet. That's how well he thought he knew the castle and how much he trusts it too. That's why he wanted to be a teacher there. But it is also the place he fears, for Dumbledore is still there. If he conquers Hogwarts then….then the Ministry would be a piece of cake. After all, Dumbledore is the most respected and followed, not the bloody Ministry." Harry reflected.

All three looked at him in silence until Hermione cleared her throat.

"I think you're right Harry. It makes perfect sense."

Harry nodded and turned away. He knew why they looked at him like that. But they didn't understand just how similar he and Voldemort were. Harry never lived in an orphanage, but for the way he was brought up, he might as well have been.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

_A Week Later_

"Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord." The blond man replied.

"Tell the Death Eaters that all they have been waiting for is coming. We are prepared to attack Hogwarts and I am not going to waste another minute. We attack in five hours. I'm sure you can gather everyone by then."

"Yes my Lord." Said Lucius as he strutted out of the room.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"I've got a message from Blaise!!" Cried Hermione as she entered Harry and Ron's tent.

The three guys gathered around her.

"You were right Harry. He's attacking Hogwarts in less than an hour's time!"

All three stood up.

"You know what to do." Said Harry nodding at them.

Immediately, Draco, Ron and Hermione separated. Each commanded their own team of wizards and witches. Team or not wouldn't matter in war but it helped getting organised. Hermione informed other leaders. Instantly, everyone apparated to Hogwarts, getting the students out of there first. In less than fifteen minutes, Hermione organised her group and they left for Hogwarts.

"Professor Flitwick! Why haven't you left yet?" Asked Hermione.

"And leave all the fun to you young ones?" He asked.

Hermione gaped at her professor.

"We aren't good at _only_ teaching."

"Yes sir." She said happily.

She quickly moved off to the Great Hall, which was their place of assembly. In there was Harry and Draco. Next to Draco was his group which was more than any others as he led the Vampires. No sooner did Ron arrive with the Order and his own family as well as his group, the battle started. Outside you could hear the glass in the windows being shattered. Like a stampede, they rushed out. Draco was getting on his broom, about to lead the other Vampires into the skies. Hermione went to him and pulled him off his broom. Before Draco could ask what she was doing, she kissed him fiercely and he responded in kind. Separating because it wasn't the time to snog, she looked at him.

"I_ will_ see you later." She said, evidently talking about after the war.

"Right back at you." Said Draco, who still had not let her go.

He caught her lips one more time before jumping onto his broom.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Zabini, take ten men and go to the West wing." Lucius barked.

Not replying, Blaise took whoever followed him.

He swiftly arrived at the West wing with his companions enjoying themselves by breaking the glass in the windows.

"Listen up! We cannot fail!" He shouted.

They cheered.

"This is our war to win!"

They cheered him again.

"Goodbye." He said simply.

Before anyone had time to react, he stunned them all. Blaise closed his eyes. He hadn't expected that it would take the wind out of him. True, it was the first time he ever cast a spell on a group people, thank goodness it worked. He learnt from his mother that because of their blood, they could do some pretty special things. But he wasn't going to do that again. It took too much out of him, it would make him venerable in battle. The only other ability he tried was wandless magic. He realised that if you use both wandless magic and wand magic, you'd get better results. Draco could do wandless magic too but not mass stunning. Gaining back his breath, he tied them in anti-apparation, anti-fire and everything-else-that-the-dolts- could-come-up-with rope. Further more, he hung them upside down on a tree just for the fun of it.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Hermione felt the tears beneath her lids. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her heart contracted. Dumbledore was dead. She didn't see it happen but there was no mistaking Dumbledore's body. It lay at still and next to it was Voldemort. He stood over it with a maniacal grin. She clenched her fist and anger washed over her. Everybody on the light side felt the same way.

Now, there was no way Voldemort was ever going to win.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Where do you think you are going?" Demanded Ron.

"To fight Ron, what else? If you haven't noticed there's a war going on!" Cried Ginny.

"_YOU_ are going home or somewhere safe. You are bloody well not fighting."

"Why not? This is a bloody war. You can't say who's to fight."

"One word: Underage." Said Ron stoutly.

"That's not fair. It's stupid!." She shouted.

"Too bad. OI! Come back here." Called Ron and muttered something about younger sisters.

Ginny had run off.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"Oof!"

Harry knocked right into Ginny.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Burrow or…or somewhere safe?"

She exhaled deeply, "Not you too! Listen to me. I WANT to fight. Not you, not Ron, not Hermione or mum and dad will ever be able to stop me, you got that? It is what I WANT to do. Consequences be damned, I know what I'm doing."

Harry stared at her, "This is not what _I_ want. I want you to be safe. Bloody hell Ginny, that's the only reason I broke up with you. After all that, I will not have you thrown head first into this war."

"If I did everything you wanted me to, if I did everything your way, would you love me? I don't think that's the person you fell in love with. So why should I change?" She asked.

Harry grit his teeth together. He had no answer. He knew, that ultimately she would be like this. He just hoped that she wouldn't be. It'd be simpler, easier. He resigned to his fate, no matter how hard it was.

"Stay safe, within the walls only." He said grudgingly, no longer able to look into her eyes.

She hugged him, "Thank you."

Harry quickly removed himself from her arms before he became too used to it. Ginny reached up and pressed her lips against his.

"I know I can't ask you to stay safe. That was just for luck."

He nodded and they left.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Draco shot a spell at his opponent and turned his eyes to the scene below him. Draco knew he should concentrate on the war but he couldn't stop his eyes from sweeping across the battle ground looking for Hermione. He had caught sight of Blaise and Harry but not Hermione.

Suddenly, his broom swayed dangerously as a Death Eater shot a curse at him.

"You're pathetic Malfoy. Given up the life of honour, to what? Fight for filthy mudbloods?"

The word struck deeply. He remembered when he called Hermione that and still hadn't forgiven himself. He shot a well aimed stunning spell and watched the loud mouth fall to the ground.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

_End of battle_

Hermione's eyes glanced around the room and tried to remind herself that casualties were common in wars. Still, she closed her eyes and tried to remove the despair in the room. IT was too much. A few of people she knew had died, good people. Fred Weasley, for example. It hurt her to see the people she cared for mourning, hurt. She couldn't stand it. Never had she hated Voldemort more than during the war. She hated him with every cell in her body. But right now, fear replaced hatred. She had seen Ginny and the Weasleys except for Ron and Draco. She knew Harry was okay, she hugged him and congratulated him. He was so tired and thankful it was over. She also hadn't seen Blaise apart from that one time during the war, he taught her a handy spell, which she managed to grasp instantly. Wandless magic too, he said it was probably because she was alert and under pressure from the war that made her learn so fast. He had only needed to show her twice before getting it. Just then Blaise walked in, she ran and hugged him fiercely as tears fell freely from her eyes. He enclosed her in his arms, stroking her back reassuringly, with his other hand at the back of her head.

"Draco's at the hospital wing."

Hermione's heart dropped before beginning to beat faster than it ever had. She looked imploringly at Blaise, her eyes begging him to tell her that it was nothing, no big deal.

He sighed, "He had a run in with Malfoy senior."

Hermione inhaled sharply as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy about Draco's change in loyalty. He gave it to Draco quite badly. Draco's no stranger to pain. It's not like Malfoy tortured him, but he gave it to Draco a few times. This was much worse. Draco didn't fight back, at least not at first."

More tears made their way down her cheeks.

"By the time Draco wanted to fight back, he was already too weak. I can't hide from you, he bled quite a lot. I tried to help him, I don't know, I couldn't reach him. I really don't understand. Malfoy must have put a spell around them both. I-" Blaise ran a hand over his face. "The first time he actually _really_ needed my help I couldn't help him."

Hermione felt his hand form a fist.

"It's not your fault. If there was something there, you couldn't have done anything." She assured him.

"I tried, I really tried. I feel like such a git."

"You're not." She said looking into his eyes.

He nodded, "anyway, by the time he wanted to fight, Draco couldn't, he was much too weak. He just barely managed a reflective charm, he reflected Malfoy's spell and Malfoy went soaring through the air and hit a boulder. Then a Dementor finished him off. The minute he cast the charm, Draco collapsed and when Malfoy hit the boulder the protection thing fell and I brought him to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded, "If you don't mind, I'd-"

"Want to see him? Go ahead. I…I'm not going to join you." Said Blaise.

"I understand." She said with a hand on his arm.

He nodded. She walked as steadily as she could, to the hospital wing. Then she saw Ron limping over, his arm bleeding.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Both of them were so relieved when they hugged, as if scared that the other wasn't really there.

"You need to go and see a healer." She said.

"No, no…I need to know. My family…Harry…Ginny…" He trailed off.

"They're fine. Harry, Ginny everyone. Only Fred….he…" Hermione couldn't break it to him.

Ron closed his eyes and released his breath, "Yeah, I, I know. I was there."

"Oh Ron." Hermione hugged fiercely, causing to him yelp in pain.

"You really need to see a healer or do you want to see your family first?"

"You sure all of them…are ok?" He asked scared.

"Most of them, I haven't seen Charlie yet." She said. "But I'm sure he's ok. I heard Ginny talking about him."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, "I've got to make sure."

She tried to give him a smile. "At least let me help you."

She stopped the bleeding and wrapped his broken leg.

"Thanks." Said Ron before going off.

Breathing in, Hermione willed herself to keep moving forward. It seemed that she couldn't reach the hospital wing even if she walked for a hundred years, then all too soon, she reached there in a blink of an eye.

She didn't have to ask, she saw where Draco was lying. Blaise was right. He was in a real bad shape. He appeared to be bleeding almost everywhere. A healer was still attending to him.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"No, I'm almost done with him." She said.

"Do you know if…he…"

"Makes it through?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Depends on if he's a fighter."

"He is." Hermione said, more to herself than the healer.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

"How is he?" Asked Ron, looking down at Draco.

"It's been a week, he still hasn't woken up. Though, his wounds are healing." She replied.

"That's a good sign." Said Harry.

"Yeah, the Healer said that he should wake up soon." Said Blaise. "If he doesn't…well, that won't happen."

"See you later 'Mione." Said Ron as all three guys left.

"Come on Draco, wake up."

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

_Two days later_

Hermione's lunch was brought to her in the hospital wing. She hardly left the wing. She had just finished her food and was about to carry it to the end of the hospital for the house-elf to collect it from her.

She placed everything neatly on her tray, picked it and stood up. She took no more than five steps when Draco groaned. She gasped and dropped her tray, a loud 'clang' sound resounding off the walls. She quickly sat on the bed and held his hand.

"Draco?"

Draco moved his head and made more groaning noises.

"Her…my…nee?"

Hermione realised that he must have been parched, so she quickly grabbed her goblet, conjured water and a straw for him to drink through.

"Draco, better now?"

His eyes were still closed. He laid back onto the bed.

"How…long…?"

"Little more than a week." She replied.

"I…I…" He started.

"Shh….there's no need to talk now. Get some rest." She said, smiling for the first time since the war.

"Stay." He whispered.

"I will." She said, stroking his hand.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

_A few days later_

"Wow, I missed all that?" He asked.

"Missed? You were busy doing other things." Said Hermione.

"Right, about that. I need to tell you that…" Draco started.

"There's no need. I know what happened."

"I know, Blaise told me. I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Asked Hermione confused.

"Well, I forgot about our meeting for a while. I promised that you'd see me after the battle. I kind of forgot that you'd prefer to see me alive." He smiled. "I couldn't fight back for some reason. I just…..it was difficult. Then I thought of you and I remembered our meeting and by then, it was too late."

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't myself either. I feel horrid. I killed someone."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I blasted him well into the middle of the lake and he never resurfaced." Said Hermione eyes downcast.

"That's nothing. I stunned a guy and watched him fall to his death, now which is worst?" Asked Draco.

Hermione shook her head at him, "you're just doing this to make me feel better."

"Of course I have to. What if you are so guilty that you constantly think of that guy and not me? What will become of me then?" He asked cheekily.

"I'm sure you'd get along just fine."

He raised another eyebrow.

"Do you really think that it is funny? Because I'm not laughing."

Hermione burst into laughter. She kissed him lightly and said, "You should get some rest."

"Wait, come nearer. Come nearer. Stop asking why, just come nearer." He insisted.

And so, Hermione leaned forward only to be kissed by Draco.

"Hmm….okay. If you want to go now, you can." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

A/N: THE END!!!!

Okay, I know it's really abrupt and not very in tune with the rest of the story but I had to end the story every new chapter didn't fit in with the previous one for. I never thought out the story thoroughly and sometimes I'd just write whatever came to mind that sounded good. Frankly, I think I could have done better. Anyway, I was thinking of writing a new Fanfic with the same couple, because an idea has been haunting me. It is not the reason for ending this particular one though. It's more serious and hopefully more in character. Here's a preview, though I'm not sure it'll be included in the story. But it'll be something like it:

(0)

_He stared at the figure before him. She was what he wanted, only he wondered how she'd ever end up in this position. It was impossible, she would never allow herself to be trapped in this situation. He leaned forward and whispered, "Say my name."_

_He could tell that she shivered at his closeness. More than anything, he wanted her to comply. He wanted her to listen to him, to do what he wanted her to._

"_Draco."_

_Funny how when she said it, he couldn't stand her. This wasn't her, this wasn't Hermione because she wouldn't give in that easy. But he_ wanted _ her too. He tried again._

"_Tell me you need me."_

_This time she took a longer time to answer. When it came down to everything, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what he wanted. He wanted her and here she was. He wanted her to say his name and she did. Now, he wanted her to be herself but at the same time, he wanted her to tell him that she needed him._

"_I need you."_

_Again, that same feeling. He didn't want her to answer because he wanted her to. He wanted her to say it_ _because _she_ wanted to._

(0)

Yeah, so that's the preview, I don't want to give too much away. The story will probably be called 'Love Lost'. If and when I do post it up, I'd appreciate it if you'd take a peek and review, even if it is to tell me that it's horrible and that I stink.

Cheers,

Snow&Wind


End file.
